As Estrelas Retornam
by The-Punk-Rocker
Summary: Um novo inimigo ameaça de novo a paz no planeta Terra. Mas será apenas o nosso planeta que é o seu alvo? Sailor Moon e as suas amigas irão subitamente se encontrar no meio de uma batalha incrível que poderá mudar o destino de todo o Universo. Comentem!
1. Uma nova escuridão?

**Prólogo:**

_Um céu completamente negro. Pedaços que giram rapidamente flutuando com o vento. Uma cidade prestes a ser engolida por uma esfera negra, que furiosamente destrói e engole tudo no seu nada. Tudo escuro... Raios negros por toda a parte. Prédios que desabam sobre si mesmos. Gritos alucinantes ecoam por toda a parte. Pessoas atingidas por raios negros... Dos seus peitos sai algo brilhante que é imediatamente engolido pela escuridão.  
>Destruição total...<em>

No meio da esfera negra que tende em engolir a cidade, lá se encontra um vulto negro, rindo freneticamente. Os seus olhos vermelhos brilham intensamente, contrastando o céu negro.

- Preparem-se... Preparem-se para a destruição total do Universo! Daqui a alguns momentos, o sistema solar, a galáxia, tudo será engolido pela escuridão, e NADA IRÁ ESCAPAR! O tempo da luz irá acabar, o escuro total cairá sobre o mundo e tudo irá ser destruido!

Os seus risos tornam-se cada vez mais fortes e altos.

De repente, quatro vultos aparecem a frente da esfera negra.  
>- Nós não iremos deixar! - grita um dos vultos, apontando.<br>- Nós iremos lutar contra ti, seu demónio, e iremos proteger este universo! - grita outro.  
>- Orion Star Spiral!<p>

Um dos vultos dispara uma luz que rapidamente se forma em diversas espirais, dirigindo-se para a esfera negra. Mas o ataque é rapidamente aspirado para dentro da esfera, sem causar algum dano.  
>- Não pode ser...<p>

O vulto negro no centro da esfera olha e sorri para os vultos que acabaram de atacar.

- Minhas queridas Sailor Senshi... - a voz do vulto parece rouca - Pensavam mesmo que me iriam derrotar com esses ataques fracos? - mais risos ecoam, vindos dele.

A figura mística junta as suas mãos e as aponta para as quatro Sailor Senshi - MORRAM!  
>Raios negros saiem das suas mãos, atingindo com força as Sailor Senshi que caem no chão com um ruído surdo. Do peito de cada uma sai algo brilhante que é engolido para dentro da esfera.<p>

- Belo brilho... Pena que já o perderam.  
>O vulto ri de novo os seus risos histéricos.<p>

De súbito, um som estranho faz-se ouvir atrás dele. Este vira-se imediatamente.  
>No cimo de um prédio encontra-se uma silhueta, na qual se distingue o seu cabelo curto, algo pendurado na sua orelha e o seu fato a mover-se com o vento. Numa mão se encontra algo longo e brilhante.<p>

- Ora ora, outra que quer morrer! - grita a figura de dentro da esfera.

A silhueta salta em direcção á esfera negra. Ouve-se sons de batalha, e uma luz dourada sai violentamente da esfera, despedaçando-a completamente.

- NÃO! O QUE É ISTO! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

O vulto desintegra-se banhado na luz dourada, junto com as sombras negras que esvoaçavam á volta da cidade. A luz dourada ilumina tudo, e o negro vai desaparecendo. O negro que envolvia as galáxias vai-se esfumando até não restar nada.

_O mal já só é uma memória..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Uma nova escuridão?<strong>

O sol brilhava por toda a parte. Raios de sol brincavam com as folhas das árvores e as pessoas começavam a movimentar-se na imensa cidade de Tóquio. Gritos de crianças alegres a irem para a escola se faziam ouvir nas ruas... Mas isso não é nada comparado com os gritos que vinham da casa Tsukino.

-AIIIII! MÃE PORQUE NÃO ME ACORDASTE! JÁ VOU CHEGAR TARDE!

Sim, é a Usagi Tsukino! Como sempre vai chegar tarde ás aulas...

- Ó USAGI! NÃO TE ESQUEÇAS DE LEVAR O ALMOÇO!

Mas a rapariga baixota com os odangos no alto da cabeça, a esta altura está bem longe de casa para ouvir a sua mãe. Ela corre corre corre e corre pela ruas estreitas, é quase atropelada na passadeira, e quase que mata crianças que vão passeando pelo caminho.  
>Mas nem isso adianta. Quando chega á escola, já passara 40 minutos da hora suposta para o começo das aulas. A rapariga de cabelos dourados pára mesmo ao lado da porta da sala, encosta-se á parede e suspira. A esta altura nem vale a pena bater á porta... Sabia muito bem que já não entraria e a professora iria dar cabo dela se a visse. Ela decide ir para a loja de alimentos ao pé da escola e comprar alguma comida.<br>"Raios, esqueci-me do almoço!" - pensa Usagi, desanimada.

A campainha toca, pouco depois, para o recreio e Usagi dirige-se á cafetaria da escola para ver as suas amigas. Encontra-as lá sentadas numa mesa perto da janela.

- Ufa! Consegui escapar á professora antes que ela me visse no corredor! Estou estafada, quero ir embora! - disse, enaquanto puxava de uma cadeira.

- Ó pois claro, é só tu levantares o dedo e já te cansas! É da gordura! - diz a rapariga de lindos cabelos negros e longos que lhe vão até ao fundo das costas. Esta faz uma cara de troça a Usagi.

- Gordura? Qual gordura? Estou com um corpinho Danone, minha querida Rei! Será que noto uma certa dor de cotovelo aí? - a cara de Usagi fica vermelha, numa expressão de tentar abafar os risos.

- EU? Inveja de ti? Mas sua... - diz Rei e atira-se para cima de Usagi, que por sua vez deita a língua de fora, e contra-ataca Rei, atirando-se agora para cima dela.

- Pronto, já estão elas outra vez... - suspira uma rapariga com um rabo de cavalo, e os seus ondulados cabelos castanhos mexem-se ao sabor dos movimentos da sua cabeça.

- Ora elas cansam-se depressa, vais ver Mako! - fala a rapariga loira com um enorme laço vermelho na cabeça, saboreando logo de seguida o seu café com leite que se encontrava á sua frente em cima da mesa.  
>Pouco depois, a bulha acalma-se e as duas "guerreiras" sentam-se nos lugares onde se encontravam anteriormente.<p>

- Aaahhh, é tão bom estar assim, na cafetaria, com as pessoas que se gosta, apenas a desfrutar da vida... Quem me dera fazer isso mais vezes... - suspira Usagi.

- Ora pois é, além do mais, já há semanas que não temos nenhum inimigo, nem nada de estranho ou sobrenatural tem acontecido na cidade... Espero que a paz venha para ficar desta vez! - diz Makoto.

- Pois, isso também espero eu... - suspira Minako.

- É, assim temos mais tempo para estudar!

- AMI! - exclama Rei com os olhos esbugalhados - Pensas só em estudar?

- Ora... Precisamos de estudar... - a sua cara vai-se tornando cada vez mais vermelha, até ficar da cor de um tomate. Ami esconde-se rapidamente atrás de um livro aberto que estava em cima da mesa. As outras apenas riem, bem-dispostas.

* * *

><p>- Então, já encontraram o brilho que tanto procuramos?<p>

- Não, minha rainha...

Sete silhuetas fazem-se visíveis na escuridão do lugar em que se encontram.

- Sabem muito bem que precisamos desse brilho para poder envolver o universo na escuridão absoluta. Sem ele não poderemos fazer nada!

- Nós percebemos, minha rainha... - respondem as sete vozes simultâneamente.

- Continuem a procurar! - ordena.

As silhuetas desaparecem num ápice. A criatura que lhes tinha falado arranja os seus longos cabelos roxos, e o seu grande vestido castanho escuro reflecte o pouco de luz que há naquele lugar. Os seus olhos verdes, brilham um brilho frio e morto. As suas unhas enormes cobertas de algo vermelho e pegajoso, mexem-se lentamente ao sabor do movimento das suas mãos. Esta encontra-se sentada num grande trono feito de algum tipo de raizes negras e no meio das suas mãos encontra-se um tipo de espiral negra, que gira lentamente em torno de si mesma. A cimo da sua cabeça, se encontram três grandes losangos pendurados.

De repente, levanta-se e diz:

- Alguém se oferece a coleccionar as melhores Essências possíveis que se encontram neste planeta?

Uma sombra materializa-se do nada. Esta curva-se perante si.

- Minha rainha, eu, Kzinscha, ofereço-me para realizar essa tarefa!

O brilho dos olhos da criatura sentada no trono fica ainda mais vívido. Esta senta-se e curva-se para a frente, observando Kzinscha melhor.

- Muito bem! Traz-me quantas Essências possíveis!

-Sim minha rainha... - e a sombra desaparece.

- Hahaa, com estas Essências, poderemos acordar o mal há tanto tempo adormecido, e que quando acordar, irá destruir tudo e engolir o universo na sua escuridão! - diz entre risos cavernosos. – Eu rainha Scroll, irei fazer os possíveis e impossíveis para que isso aconteça!

* * *

><p>O sol desce no horizonte, banhando tudo na sua luz alaranjada. Uma leve brisa congelante, vinda do mar, varre Tóquio e prepara a cidade para o cair da noite. As escolas fecham e as crianças correm, alegres, para casa. O mesmo acontece ás nossas quatro heroínas.<p>

- Aaah, é tão bom ir para casa depois de um dia estafante! Vou comer e depois logo cair na cama, isso é certo! - diz Usagi, enquanto se espreguiça.

- Oh Usagi, só pensas em comer e dormir! - exclama Rei, fazendo cara de brincalhona.

- Ora, eu não tenho culpa de ter fome e sono! Tu estás é com ciúmes, ora não é, Rei!

- Eu? Porquê que havia de ter ciúmes de uma estúpida, parva, idiota e choramingas como tu!

A cara de Usagi fica vermelha de raiva.

- EU? Uma menina doce e gira como eu! Tu já vais ver sua... - e esta atira-se para cima de Rei.

- Pronto, já sabia que não iriamos ter uma tarde sossegada, lá vêm estas duas estragar tudo... - Minako suspira.

- Ei! Meninas! Oiçam! - alerta Makoto, de súbito.

Rei e Usagi páram imediatamente de discutir e Minako forma a mão em concha em torno da sua orelha, tentando ouvir melhor. Ami põe-se imediatamente alerta, olhando para todos os lados, esperando ver de onde vem o som que ouve. Ao longe, ouvem-se gritos abafados. As raparigas começam a correr pelas ruas de Tóquio, orientadas pelos gritos. Quando chegam lá, deparam-se com várias pessoas fechadas num tipo de redemoinho. O redemoinho parece ser feito de uma substância negra e leve como gás. As pessoas lá detro tentam sair, mas são impedidas pela parede do redemoinho.

- Oh não! O que é isto?

- Usagi, acho que é tempo de nos transformar!

- Sim!

- MOON ETERNAL!  
>- MARS CRYSTAL POWER!<br>- VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
>- MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!<br>- JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
>- MAKE UP! - gritam todas ao mesmo tempo.<p>

Luzes de várias cores aparecem, pouco depois desaparecendo, fazendo aparecer as Sailor Senshi.

-Ahahah, a rainha Scroll vai ficar muito contente quando vir isto! - grita uma figura que se encontra a sobrevoar o redemoinho - AGORA! WITHDRAWAL OF THE SHADOWS!

Dentro do redemoinho, começam a aparecer raios negros que atingem as pessoas lá dentro. Uivos de dor ouvem-se por toda a parte. Brilhos de inúmeros cristais flutuam no ar.

- Pára!

- Uh? - a sombra vira-se.

- Como te atreves a atac... - mas Sailor Moon não consegue dizer mais nada, pois é forçada a saltar quando um relâmpago negro cai sobre ela.

- CUIDADO! - múltiplos relâmpagos caem sobre as Sailor Senshi, que se dispersam rapidamente. Sailor Venus observa enquanto os relâmpagos deixam buracos no chão onde acertam, engolindo em seco.

Sailor Mars aponta as suas mãos para a mulher desconhecida.

- Mars! FLAME SNIPER! - uma seta feita de fogo voa em direcção á mulher mas esta move-se rapidamente, escapando ao ataque.

- Jupiter! OAK EVOLUTION! - grita Sailor Jupiter, ganhando uma coroa feita de folhas de carvalho na testa, girando sobre si mesma. Esferas verdes são disparadas da coroa, dirigindo-se para a mulher desconhecida. Mas esta é esperta e mais uma vez, escapa ao ataque.

- Ora ora, as Sailor Senshi deste planeta pensam mesmo que me conseguem vencer...? Basta de brincadeiras, não tenho tempo para isto agora! Mato-vos noutra altura! Adeus!

Dito isto, a mulher esfuma-se juntamente com os cristais que brilhavam no ar.

- NÃO! - gritam todas.

- Não... - murmura Sailor Moon, caindo de joelhos no chão.

Tudo o que resta agora é uma estrada destruída e um monte de corpos...


	2. Arrufos

**Capítulo 2 – Arrufos**

Usagi senta-se na mesa. Uma mão sua mexe com uma colher devagar num copo de leite com chocolate que se encontra lá. Um pão com creme também de chocolate faz contraste com o branco brilhante da mesa. Mas Usagi não parece tão entusiasmada em beber e comer. O seu olhar encontrava-se posto na janela, observando o dia cinzento, mas nem lá fora ela encontra algo interessante para ver. Era apenas um dia vazio. Sem nada...  
>O telefone toca.<p>

- Estou sim? Sim está bem. Usagi, tens telefone! - diz a sua mãe tapando o auscultador ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim já vou... - Usagi levanta-se vagarosamente, deixando o pão e o copo de leite com chocolate em cima da mesa, sem lhes sequer ter tocado. Ela dirige-se ao telefone e pega no auscultador, fazendo gestos para a sua mãe ir embora. Esta sorri um pouco e caminha para a sala.

- Fala Usagi...  
>- Usagi, preciso que venhas agora ao templo, rápido!<br>- Porquê essa pressa toda?  
>- Eu depois explico, vem já! - ouve-se Rei quase a gritar do outro lado.<br>- Está bem, está bem, tem calma Rei que eu já vou! Ate já! - diz, pousando o auscultador.

Usagi veste o seu casaco, despede-se da sua mãe, abre a porta e começa a andar. O dia está escuro e muito ventoso. Ela aconchega o seu casaco num gesto rápido, pois o frio faz-se sentir na sua pele. Ela olha para um termómetro pendurado no muro de uma casa enorme, toda pomposa, constando que o termómetro indica dois graus negativos. "É por isso que o frio até entra nos ossos" - pensa.  
>Poucos momentos depois os seus passos cessam á frente do templo Hikawa. A escadaria enorme faz Usagi suspirar de cansaço, pois estava muito cansada de andar sempre contra o vento rua acima, rua abaixo. A muito custo ela sobe a grande escadaria e alcança a porta do templo.<p>

- Olá Usagi! Entra, entra! - diz Rei ao abrir a porta antes que Usagi sequer lhe tenha tocado.

Usagi entra rapidamente para escapar ao frio. Dentro do templo estava um calorzinho aconchegador, por isso ela tira o seu casaco e pendura este na parede, onde muitos outros casacos estavam pendurados também. Depois caminha lentamente para a sala e levantando o olhar, nota que todas as Sailor Senshi e Mamoru estão sentados em sofás vermelhos, grossos e com aspecto fofo. Será que Rei comprou novos sofás? Olhando para o chão vê que também num canto se encontravam Luna e Artemis.

- Oh! Olá a todos! - diz olhando á sua volta. - Então Rei, qual era a coisa tão importante que querias falar sobre?

- Olha Usagi, nós acabamos de nos reunir para falar sobre este novo incidente. Sobre este novo inimigo...

Usagi olha para Rei com um olhar baço e molhado, e arranja o seu cantinho no sofá ao lado de Mamoru que a abraça calorosamente, beijando-a. Rei senta-se no lugar em que se encontrava antes de Usagi chegar e começa a falar:

- Bem como eu e tu vimos, parece que apareceu um novo inimigo. Eu chamei-vos a todos pois gostava de falar sobre isso. Temos que descobrir quem é! Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru, será que vocês sabem alguma coisa?

- Bem... - começa Michiru, abanando a sua cabeça cheia de delicados cabelos azul-esverdeados - Nós não sabemos nada. Quando vimos o que tinha acontecido nas notícias e claro, depois de vocês ligarem, fomos logo procurar pistas ao local, mas não encontramos alguma coisa... Só uma estrada destruída e corpos espalhados... E o Deep Aqua Mirror não me mostra nada também... Estive até agora com ele ao meu lado, mas nada, apenas nada de nada. - diz olhando para baixo.

Nota-se que Rei fica um pouco desiludida com esta resposta, mas vai continuando:

- Usagi, tu foste ver como estavam as pessoas ao hospital não foste?  
>- Sim...<br>- E então?  
>- Bem... - começa Usagi, mas de repente sente um aperto no peito. Ela engole em seco para não deixar o choro tomar conta dela.<p>

- Sim...? - pergunta Rei, encorajando-a.

- Eu fui ao hospital vê-las, e perguntei ao médico como estavam. Ele disse que... que... elas nem estavam mortas nem vivas. Não reagiam a nada... Respiravam, o coração batia e tudo, mas não reagiam, não falavam, não se mexiam, absolutamente nada! E do que vi, os olhos delas estavam mortos, vazios, não havia nada por dentro... – e dizendo isto, Usagi apoia a sua cabeça nas mãos soluçando. Os seu olhos começam a queimar e as lágrimas a cair - E eu nem os salvei... Porquê? - soluça, chorando. Mamoru abraça-a, tentando consolar e Rei aproxima-se e abraça a sua amiga também.

- Não te culpes... Vais ver que isto vai acabar tudo bem... Nós vamos salvar essas pessoas! - diz Rei confidente.

- Rei... - soluça Usagi. O choro desaparece, dando lugar a um pequeno sorriso triste e molhado - Obrigada...

- Não tens de quê... - sorri Rei. – Bem e tu Ami, encontraste algo com o teu computador?

- Bem... - sussura Ami - só notei que as pessoas têm falta de uma fonte de energia importante para estarem naquele estado. Não sei bem o quê, como, ou de resto, não sei também absolutamente nada!

Pela primeira vez na vida, a Sailor Senshi mais inteligente que o mundo alguma vez viu não conseguiu arranjar algumas informações.

- Então estamos completamente sem pistas...

* * *

><p>Uma pequena névoa branca vizualiza-se na escuridão daquele lugar. Formações de pedra, parecidas como pilares brancos destruidos aparecem aqui e ali. No meio de este lugar místico, encontra-se um espelho, fundo e negro, e á frente desse espelho, uma silhueta de joelhos, juntando as suas mãos revestidas de unhas grandes e pegajosas, juntas mesmo ao pé do vidro. Á volta da silhueta encontram-se milhares de pequenos brilhos, fazendo lembrar estrelas. Estes circulam lentamente á volta da silhueta e do próprio espelho.<p>

- Ó escuridão das profundezas, ó minha mestra coberta nos mantos negros da morte, minha rainha, por favor apareça!

Uma sombra aparece dentro do espelho. Uma voz muito rouca e fraca ecoa pelo lugar.

- Então Scroll... estava á tua espera... estou a ver que encontraste as Essências que tanto precisava. Que lindo brilho que elas têm também... Até lhes sinto o poder... - diz a custo.

- Sim minha rainha. - diz Scroll - Acabadas de ser retiradas dos humanos.

- Hm... Isto deve chegar para o que preciso, por agora... Obrigada Scroll... Mas preciso de mais... Vai apanhar ainda mais Essências. Encontra as que puderes... Vai! - ordena.

- Sim minha rainha. - diz Scroll, desaparecendo na escuridão.

A sombra fica quieta como se estivesse a olhar para algo á sua frente.

- Hmpf... Vão ver... nada nos pode parar agora. - diz sozinha.  
>Virando-se, desaparece algures dentro das profundezas do espelho.<p>

* * *

><p>Usagi vagueia sozinha pelas ruas de Tóquio. "O dia começou mal" pensa, agarrando o seu guarda-chuva. Nuvens cizentas cobrem os céus como uma cortina grossa e encharcada, chuva molhada cai intensamente sobre a cidade e rajadas de vento fazem-na quase levantar vôo. Usagi caminha devagar, agarrando com força o seu guarda chuva, para não escorregar em alguma poça de água. Pouco depois, encontra-se toda encharcada na escola.<p>

- Usagi Tsukino! Então por uma vez na vida a menina decidiu chegar cedo! – berra alguém atrás dela. Usagi assusta-se e volta-se rapidamente.

- Ó stôra, sim! - diz Usagi com um sorriso divertido.  
>- Hmmm! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tudo bem contigo Usagi?<br>- Oh, comigo está tudo bem, o que havia de ter acontecido stôra? - disfarça ela.

A professora lança um olhar estranho, um olhar daqueles que vêm a pessoa por dentro como se de raios-X se tratasse. Usagi engole em seco. A professora, acenando, dá a volta e vai embora pelo corredor oposto.  
>"Ufa!" - pensa Usagi, enquanto se encosta á parede, aliviada. As suas amigas e colegas vão chegando aos poucos e em silêncio, entram todos na sala de aula onde as aulas iriam começar. A campainha toca.<p>

- Bem, meninos e meninas, quero apresentar uma nova aluna que vai andar na vossa turma daqui em diante! - e virando-se para a porta, diz baixinho - Podes vir!

Uma silhueta escondida nas sombras que a porta fazia, dá um passo na luz. A figura que aparece no lugar da sombra escura, é alta e tem um smoking preto a cobrir o topo do seu corpo. Espetados no smoking, encontram-se vários alfinetes, e algumas correntes penduradas aqui e ali. Alfinetes com uma roda redonda com coisas escritas também se salpicam entre correntes e o preto do smoking. Uma coleira de algum tipo, aperta á volta do seu pescoço. Calças pretas com inúmeros fechos prateados e uns sapatos castanhos e pontiagudos fazem-se vizualizar á luz gerada pelas lâmpadas da sala de aula. Um cabelo curtinho, vermelho vivo, um tampão pendurado numa das suas orelhas e montes de maquilhagem preta vão aparecendo lentamente. Um grande sorriso pintado de preto brilha por toda a sala. Parece muito simpática. Mas, contudo, parece que muitos não gostaram da rapariga que acabara de entrar. Grande parte da turma ficara boquiaberta a olhar como se ela fosse um extraterrestre caído na terra. Depois de este impacto alguns risinhos e sussurros fazem-se ouvir pela sala de aula. Desses sussurros dá para entender algo como "Olha para ela..." e "Olha a porcaria das roupas dela! Parece um espantalho!" - riem alguns alunos á sucapa. A rapariga dá mais um passo para a frente.

- Olá, o meu nome é Sirida e tenho 16 anos. Espero que nós tenhamos um tempo bom juntos!

O resto da turma dá as boa-vindas á rapariga, que por sua vez se senta num lugar livre encostado á parede. Mas os risinhos falsos e os sussuros teimam em não parar...

Durante o recreio, Usagi olha para a rapariga apresentada recentemente com curiosidade. A rapariga está sozinha sentada a um canto olhando em vazio. O resto da turma está a desfrutar completamente do "sagrado" recreio, falando, gritando e correndo. Usagi decide-se por ir falar com ela. Com passos definidos, vai se aproximando.

- Olá!  
>- Olá... Ei! Tu és aquela rapariga da turma... Como te chamas? Ussaga? Osaga?<br>- Não, chamo-me Usagi! O que é isso que tens aí? - sorri.  
>- Isto? Ahh um pacote de gomas... Queres algumas, Osaga?<p>

Os olhos de Usagi brilham de felicidade. É claro que ela queria!

- Claro! - e pega logo de uma punhada - e o mfeu nomfe éf Usagfi!- diz, com a boca cheia de gomas.

Pouco tempo depois, Usagi e Sirida falavam animadamente, como se fossem amigas de longa data. Usagi já tinha feito uma nova amiga.

Entretanto as outras Sailor Senshi vão-se se aproximando, depois de terem passado algum tempo na casa de banho, juntando-se á conversa. No fim das aulas saiem todas juntas da escola, passeando pelas ruas movimentadas de Tóquio numa tarde fria e nebulada. A chuva e o vento tinham cessado por volta do meio-dia, mas o frio e as nuvens não sairam do sítio.  
>Sirida morava num apartamento algures no centro da cidade. Era num prédio pintado de um branco que reflectia muito bem a luz do céu, e buracos com algo verde aqui e ali. Convidaram Sirida a ir com elas para o templo e estudar mas esta dissera que não tinha tempo. Acenaram adeus a Sirida e deram rumo ao templo de Rei onde iriam estudar esta tarde.<p>

De súbito, quando atravessavam uma passadeira com muito pouco espaço, uma mancha negra, meia transparente, aparece no céu. Essa mancha vai ficando cada vez mais grossa e opaca, até dar a forma a uma figura escura. Essa pousa no chão e vai-se notando um vestido cinzento-escuro, com uma grande capa da mesma cor. O seu cabelo negro, e curto dissipa-se na sua cara meia acinzentada. Os seus olhos vermelhos fazem lembrar sangue. As multidões de pessoas que caminhavam na rua olhavam horrorizadas para a figura que tinha acabado de cair do céu.

- Sim, tantos brilhos! Até lhes consigo sentir o odor! Bem... Não há tempo para conversas. MORRAM! - e dito isto, um redemoinho negro aparece na rua, começando a engolir pessoas para o seu interior. Carros despistam-se, embatendo nos prédios, provocando fumo e fogo.

As Sailor Senshi correm rapidamente, escondendo-se atrás de um carro estacionado perto da mulher misteriosa.  
>- Meninas, é ela outra vez! Parece que está na hora de lutar!<br>- Sim!

- MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
>- MARS CRYSTAL POWER!<br>- JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
>- VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!<br>- MOON ETERNAL!  
>- MAKE UP!<p>

A figura observa com um sorriso a sua obra prima. Levanta os seus braços e começa a falar de novo:

- Pronto, agora está na hora de retirar o vosso brilho! Withdr...

- Pára imediatamente! – ouvindo isto, a figura volta-se, espantada. No cimo de um prédio, encontram-se cinco silhuetas.  
>- Como te atreves a atacar pessoas inocentes, e deixá-las num estado que nem podem se divertir nem falar! Somos as Sailor Senshi e em nome da Lua, vamos castigar-te!<p>

As silhuetas saltam do cimo do prédio, aterrando no chão. No que eram cinco sombras, agora aparece Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus e Sailor Moon. Todas com um ar zangado e sério.

- Olhem, as queridas Sailor Senshi deste planeta decidiram aparecer de novo... - diz a mulher, rindo.

- Muito bem, irei-vos enfrentar!

O redemoinho disspa-se e as pessoas lá dentro fogem, gritando horrorizadas.

- Quem és tu? - pergunta Sailor Jupiter, furiosa.

- Não me apresentei ainda? Desculpem o meu atrevimento... Eu sou Kzinscha, uma das grandes caçadoras de Essências do Reino das Sombras! Agora que me apresentei... Morram! - uma esfera negra forma-se entre as mãos de Kzinscha, dando lugar a um pilar negro, que a grande velocidade se dirige contra as Sailor Senshi. Estas escapam mesmo a tempo de o ataque as atingir.

- Que queres? - berra Sailor Moon - Não te vou deixar fazer estas pessoas como fizeste ás outras! Que lhes fizeste? Diz!

- Queres saber o que lhes aconteceu? Elas estão sem a sua Essência minha querida...

-E... Essência? - a cara de Sailor Moon contorce-se como um ponto de interrogação.

- Não interessa agora, pois vais ficar também sem a tua! WITHDRAWAL OF THE SHADOWS! - Kzinscha cruza os braços á sua frente, e um raio negro forma-se, voando até Sailor Moon.

- MARS! FLAME SNIPER! - uma seta vermelha incandescente atinge a o raio, dando lugar a uma pequena explosão, atirando Sailor Moon ao chão. As outras Sailor Senshi ajudam Sailor Moon a por-se de pé novamente.

- Não vais vencer! Nunca irei deixar! - diz Sailor Moon decidida. Uma luz cor de rosa aparece na sua mão, dando lugar ao Tier.  
>- O Tier... Apareceu... Mas como é p... - murmura, estupefacta.<p>

- Ai não? Toma isto! – mais raios negros voam em direcção a Sailor Moon.

Uma rosa corta o ar abruptamente com um ruído forte, atingindo e impedindo os raios de chegar ao seu destino. Kzinscha olha espantada para de onde a rosa surgiu. Em cima de um carro encontra-se um homem com um chapéu alto, fato e um grande manto, todos de cor negra.

- A luz que está dentro de cada ser, não deve ser retirada e absorvida pelo o mal!

- Tuxedo Kamen! - grita Sailor Moon - Vieste!  
>- Agora meninas! - diz Tuxedo Kamen – Vocês conseguem derrotá-la!<p>

- Vamos lá! - diz Sailor Jupiter. - Vamos vencer este demónio de uma vez por todas!

- Sim!

- SHABON SPRAY! - uma névoa com cheiro a sabão envolve todo o lugar. Com isso desaparece a possibilidade de conseguir ver alguma coisa.

- SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE! - um disco de raios atinge Kzinscha, combinado com um raio amarelo vindo de Sailor Venus. Kzinscha é atirada contra uma parede, caindo no chão com força.

Sailor Moon ergue o Tier. Um brilho dourado surge do seu topo.

- SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS! - raios dourados atingem Kzsinscha, dando lugar a um monte de penas circulando ao sabor do vento. Kzinscha sente como o seu corpo desintegra-se. O corpo começa a derreter, dando lugar a um líquido preto, combinado com um tipo de fumo grosso e abafado a esvoaçar do seu corpo. Kzinscha grita de dor.

- O que me está a acontecer? O que é isto! Tu vais pagá-las, sua cabra! ABYSSAL ROOTS!

Tudo acontece muito rápido. Raizes negras surgem do chão, agarrando as Sailor Senshi e Tuxedo Kamen, eletrocutando-os. Gritos de dor ecoam por toda a parte. Faíscas arroxeadas saem das raizes, provocando uma dor intensa. Eles tentam libertar-se, mas as raízes agarram-nos com firmeza.

- Então, dói? - diz Kzinscha levantando-se, com a mão a comprimir a sua barriga - Agora vão ver! - e cruzando as suas mãos á sua frente a muito custo, grita – Morram! WITHDRAWAL OF THE SHADOWS!

Um raio de luz negra dirige-se a alta velocidade para as Sailor Senshi envoltas em grossas raízes.

Um único pensamento invade a mente de Sailor Moon. Este é o fim. Acabou. Vão acabar como aquelas pessoas. Vivas e sem vida... Completamente vazias por dentro... O fim de tudo...

O raio de luz negra aproxima-se... Até se consegue ouvir os pequenos barulhos de eletrecidade mortífera que aquele raio emite. Pouco a pouco, o raio voa cada vez mais perto. É uma questão de segundos antes que o raio os atinja e os seus corpos com vida, mas embora sem vida, caiam ao chão com um pequeno baque.

Sailor Moon fecha os olhos.

Um grito faz-se ouvir subitamente. Sailor Moon abre os olhos, deparando-se com uma luz dourada que tinha aparecido do nada. O raio negro desaparecera. Kzinscha encontrava-se desmaiada, encostada a uma parede, o seu corpo era agora composto por partes líquidas, partes sólidas e partes que se esfumavam no ar.  
>A luz dourada brilha intensamente e de repente, Sailor Moon e os outros vêem as raízes que antes quase os estrangulavam, desfazerem-se em mil bocados, esvoaçando por todo o lado e desaparecendo quase de seguida.<p>

- Mas... O que é isto...?

A luz dourada desaparece tão abruptamente como tinha aparecido, deixando as Sailor Senshi e Tuxedo Kamen cheios de perguntas. O que seria aquilo?  
>Um pequeno gemido veio da parede. Todos viram-se rapidamente olhando para Kzinscha, que por esta altura estava quase morta.<p>

- Vo...cês...vão...veeeer... - geme, levantando a sua mão lentamente. As Sailor Senshi e Tuxedo Kamen colocam-se logo em posição de defesa, prontos para enfrentar qualquer ataque.

Porém, uma luz dourada sai do corpo de Kzinscha, acompanhada por um grito seu. Pouco a pouco o seu corpo desintegra-se ainda mais. A luz dourada cessa e Kzinscha geme baixinho.

- Eu voltarei...

- ESPERA! - grita Sailor Jupiter, correndo, mas foi tarde demais. Kzinscha desaparecera.

* * *

><p>Michiru segura o Deep Aqua Mirror nas suas mãos, olhando para este. Mas sem algum resultado. A única coisa que vê é os seus olhos azuis e o seu cabelo longo e azul-esverdeado, caindo suavemente sobre os seus ombros. Pousando o espelho com cuidado na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da sua cama, suspira tristemente.<p>

- Então, Michiru? - a rapariga de cabelo loiro e curto, aparece atrás dela, sorrindo.

- Nada apenas, Haruka... - diz baixando o olhar.

Haruka aproxima-se por trás, metendo as suas mãos na cintura de Michiru. Michiru vira-se lentamente, e as suas bocas acabam por se encontrar num beijo romântico e acolhedor. Até se sente na atmosfera o calor transmitido pelas suas bocas. As duas começam lentamente a abraçar-se ainda mais, arrastando as suas mãos pelos seus corpos. As duas beijam-se freneticamente. Haruka sorri enquanto sente os altos e baixos do corpo de Michiru contraídos contra o seu. As duas começam a caminhar lentamente para a sua cama, beijando-se e tocando-se ao mesmo tempo.

De repente, um clarão azul-esverdeado brilha bruscamente do nada. Haruka e Michiru viram-se, surpresas. O clarão vem do Deep Aqua Mirror, qual brilha tão intensamente que até é capaz de cegar.

- O que está a acontecer? - grita Haruka.

O clarão dissipa-se, e o Deep Aqua Mirror começa a flutuar. Dentro do espelho aparece algo brilhante em forma de espiral.

- O que é isto?

- Será... a Via Láctea? A nossa galáxia? - exclama Michiru, surpreendida.

A galáxia reflectida no espelho é coberta por uma mancha negra, vinda do nada. Essa mancha começa-se a alastrar para outras galáxias em volta, resultando em tudo envolto num manto negro, cheirando a morte. Então uma explosão apocalíptica abala tudo. E o cenário vai desaparecendo até voltar a ser o espelho reflectindo o quarto e as caras surpresas de Michiru e Haruka.

- Não pode ser... - murmura Haruka.

"Salvem o universo..." - diz uma voz clariosa, fininha e doce.

- Quem és tu? - Haruka olha suspeitamente para o espelho que ainda flutua no ar.

"O Universo está em perigo... Um inimigo muito mais poderoso que Chaos está a aproximar-se. Se esse inimigo acordar, será o fim de tudo! Ele irá envolver o universo nas suas mãos envenenadas, matando tudo ao seu redor!" - diz a voz, em tom melancólico.

- Mais forte que Chaos...! - exclama Michiru horrorizada.

"Sim... Por favor encontrem a mística querreira. a Esquecida, a única com o brilho incadescente. O brilho que é capaz de iluminar o Universo, e salvá-lo da destruição e dos horrores sombrios da morte." - e com isto a voz cala-se, e o Deep Aqua Mirror pára de flutuar, caindo pesadamente em cima da cama. Michiru e Haruka estão paralizadas de terror, incapazes de mexer um único músculo. Só algum tempo depois se atrevem a mover.

- A Esquecida, hein?

- Mas... Tens ideia de quem seja? - pergunta Michiru, pegando lentamente no Deep Aqua Mirror.

- Não... E acho que sabes o que temos a fazer a partir de agora... Encontrá-la.

As duas acenam simultâneamente.

* * *

><p>- Minha rainha... Ajude-me!<p>

Um vulto negro encontra-se deitado no chão. Algum tipo de líquido negro e viscoso envolve o seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que fumo negro esvoaça do mesmo.

- Kzinscha! O que aconteceu?

- Minha Alteza, por favor ajude-me... Estava a tentar tirar as Essências áquelas pestes das Sailor Senshi e... AIIIIIIIIIIII!

Um clarão dourado surge do seu corpo, esfumaçando Kzinscha ainda mais e fazendo com que ela caia inanimada no chão. Scroll olha com surpresa para este cenário. Com um gesto seu, Kzinscha desaparece num brilho vermelho, incluindo ela própria. Pouco tempo depois encontram-se á frente de um enorme espelho, rodeado de uma leve neblina.

- Ó escuridão das profundezas, ó minha mestra coberta nos mantos negros da morte, minha rainha, por favor apareça! – diz, ajoelhando-se.

Uma sombra negra aparece, vinda das profundezas do espelho.

- O que foi... Porque me acordas, Scroll!... Eh... O que tens aí? – murmura a custo.

- Esta é uma caçadora de Essências. Apareceu repentinamente a minha frente neste míserável estado.

Scroll mal acabara de dizer isto e o mesmo clarão dourado que antes aparecera, brilhava outra vez, agora combinado com raios dourados que saiam do corpo de Kzinscha. Esta inanimada, acorda, gritando e uivando. Pouco depois, desmaia outra vez ao mesmo tempo que a luz cessa.

- Esse brilho...! - exclama a sombra na sua voz rouca e fraca.

- Sim minha rainha, sabe o que é?

A sombra faz um pequeno gesto com a sua mão. Um espelho aparece do vazio, engolindo o corpo frágil de Kzinscha para as suas profundezas.

- Esta caçadora foi atingida pelo brilho, o brilho outrora esquecido, o brilho que tanto procuramos, o único brilho que pode pôr fim a todos os nossos planos... – a sombra respira a muito custo, como se alguém a estrangulasse - A Esquecida!

- A Esquecida? – exclama Scroll, muito surpreendida

- Sim! - afirma a sombra - Esta caçadora foi atingida pelo seu brilho amaldiçoado e agora uma parte deste está dentro de si! Não vai parar enquanto não a destruir por inteiro... Por isso a coloquei dentro deste espelho. Dentro do espelho existe um espaço paralelo á dimensão do mundo real, do mundo que te encontras... E esse brilho que a quer destruir só consegue funcionar na vossa dimensão. Dentro do espelho, o brilho só fica dentro dela, mas não a destrói. Ela agora não pode fazer mais nada... Tem de permanecer dentro do espelho por agora...

- Oh não... – murmura Scroll.

- Scroll, a única coisa a fazer, é prosseguir com a procura de mais Essências... Não me consigo aguentar durante muito mais tempo... Vai! - ordena.

- Sim, minha rainha! - diz Scroll, fazendo uma grande vénia.

* * *

><p><em>Um céu completamente negro. Pedaços que giram rapidamente flutuando com o vento. Uma cidade prestes a ser engolida por uma esfera negra, que furiosamente destrói e engole tudo no seu nada. Tudo escuro... Raios negros por toda a parte. Prédios que desabam sobre si mesmos. Gritos alucinantes ecoam por toda a parte. Pessoas atingidas por raios negros... Dos seus peitos sai algo brilhante que é imediatamente engolido pela escuridão. Destruição total...<em>

De repente, abre os olhos. "Onde estou?" pensa. Depois de olhar em volta, consta que se encontra no seu quarto. Olha para a prateleira, onde o porta chaves com um ursinho cor de rosa lá colocado parece que a observa. Desviando o olhar para a janela vê uma luz clara e rosada no horizonte atrás, dos prédios da imensa cidade. Estava a amanhecer.

- Kakyuu? Que foi?

Esta vira-se e depara-se com um vulto alto de cabelo curto com o cabelo atado pendurado ao longo das suas costas, olhando para ela na entrada do seu quarto com uma cara estremunhada. Mas os seus azuis olhos observam-na intensamente.

-Fighter... Tenho algo para vos contar...


	3. Starlights

**Capítulo 3 – Starlights**

- Ahhhh... Estou cheia de sono, porque me acordaste Haruka?  
>- Temos que falar... O pequeno-almoço está na mesa, encontramo-nos lá daqui a pouco. – e com isto dito, Haruka sai do quarto rapidamente.<p>

Hotaru boceja, esfregando os olhos. Destapando-se a muito custo, pois o frio do ar do quarto até congela os ossos, levanta-se, pega num vestido e numa camisola cinzento-escuro e veste-se com movimentos rápidos. Porquê que a Haruka a tinha acordado áquela hora? Hotaru olha de relance para o relógio digital em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira, constando que são apenas 5 horas da manhã. A Haruka devia estar maluca em a acordar nessa hora! Mas não resistindo á curiosidade de saber o que ela queria contar, abre a porta do seu quarto e desce as escadas num ápice.

Á mesa estão sentadas Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna. Um cheirinho agradável a comida paira no ar. Em cima da mesa estão diversos pães com fiambre e manteiga á espera de serem devorados. No lugar vazio que as outras deixaram na mesa, encontra-se um copo branco e reluzente, cheio de leite quente com chocolate. Ao menos fizeram um pequeno-almoço que tinha aspecto gostoso. Hotaru não se sentia tão entusiasmada em falar sem comer. Pegando num pão, senta-se ao lado de Setsuna, que come silenciosamente.

- Bem... – começa Haruka – Desculpem eu e a Michiru vos acordar tão cedo, mas temos uma coisa para vos contar...

- Ai sim? Não podia esperar para depois? Sabem, é que eu detesto ser acordada a esta hora... – diz Setsuna, um pouco irritada.

- Desculpa Setsuna, mas não faríamos isso se não fosse algo importante...

- Vá lá, desembuchem! – diz Hotaru com a curiosidade a fervilhar.

- Bem... Ontem o Deep Aqua Mirror mostrou-nos algo... Começou a brilhar e a mostrar um cenário horrível... O fim do universo...

Ouvindo isto, Setsuna cospe o café que estava a beber.

- A mostrar o fim do universo! - diz horrorizada.

- Sim... E depois apareceu uma voz a avisar-nos de algo grave a aproximar-se, que nos temos de despachar a encontrar uma tal Esquecida... – diz Michiru num expiro.

- A Esquecida? – Hotaru olha para Haruka, surpresa.

- Sim... Vocês têm a mínima ideia de quem seja?

Setsuna e Hotaru abanam as suas cabeças, num sinal de que não sabem de nada. Vendo isto, Haruka enconsta-se de novo para trás na sua cadeira.  
>- Tenho um pressentimento que isto tem a haver com o que aconteceu estes últimos dias... Aparece um novo inimigo... O espelho mostra o fim do universo... Tenho a certeza que os dois casos estão ligados um ao outro...<p>

- Mas... mas quem será essa tal Esquecida? Será que não podemos vencer o que está para acontecer sem ela? – pergunta Hotaru, mexendo no seu copo com a pequena colher azul-bebé.

- Não sei... Mas ao menos eu e a Michiru vamos tentar! Não iremos ser fáceis de domar! – Michiru olha para Haruka e esboça um sorriso. Estica a sua mão em cima da mesa, pegando na de Haruka.

- Ei, vocês estavam a pensar ir sem mim? – Setsuna sorri ela também.

- E eu? Vou ficar aqui a arrumar a casa? Ai isso não... Contem comigo! – Hotaru levanta-se tão bruscamente que a cadeira até cai para trás.

- Obrigada. Não irei deixar que este universo seja destruído. Apenas não deixarei! Temos de encontrar uma solução para isto e rápido.

* * *

><p>Fiter brilha no céu, aquecendo tudo e todos. Pessoas apanham banhos de luz nas imensas praias de areia branca e reluzente de Lulisant. Nas ruas, diversas lojas anunciam diversos produtos nas suas montras, como tapetes que limpam o chão, chá que alivia as dores de cabeça e as folhas de papel que nunca se desfazem apanhando água, as únicas desse tipo em todo o Kinmoku. Como é de esperar neste dia agradável, o trânsito estava insopurtável, enervando muita gente. Montes de pessoas enchiam as ruas a ponto que o movimento era impossível. O calor era intenso. O ar pesado.<p>

- Raios, este trânsito está impossível! VÁ LÁ, PODEM-SE MEXER?

- Tem calma Healer, com essa pressa toda ainda nem chegamos ao destino!

- Chegávamos mais rápido se aqueles parvos se mexessem!

Maker suspira e encosta-se confortávelmente no banco. Aquela Healer não tem cura. Sempre a mesma quando há engarrafamentos. Maker olha pela janela, observando o exterior. Fumo grosso e opaco sai dos canos de escape dos múltiplos veículos que rodeam a rua. Vendo isto, suspira. A Healer tem razão, com este trânsito não chegamos a lado nenhum. O som das buzinas dos veículos é insopurtável. Maker suspira de novo. Por favor, algum milagre, sim?

- ALI! ALI ESTÁ UMA SAÍDA!

Dito isto, Healer gira o volante bruscamente. Com um grande solavanco que assusta Maker, o veículo move-se rapidamente para a abertura que se formou entre outros dois. Mas elas não são as únicas a descobrir a saída. Outro veículo dirige-se rapidamente para o mesmo lugar. Healer não liga nenhuma e continua conduzir a toda a velocidade.

- HEALER O QUE ESTÁS A FAZER? PÁRA!

- Não te preocupes que chegamos a tempo... – diz Healer, descontraída.

- NÃO CHEGAMOS NADA, QUERES-NOS MATAR! PÁRA POR FAVOR! – grita Maker muito pálida e com o horror a estrangular-lhe o pescoço, tentando agarrar o volante.

- Tem calma Maker, nós chegamos...

Dito isto, o veículo entra na saída suavemente, mesmo antes que o outro pudesse chegar a tempo. Este trava com um chiar horrível, mesmmo antes de conseguir embater no veículo delas.  
>- Eu não te disse? – diz Healer triumfante – Nós somos mais rápidas!<p>

Maker, ainda muito pálida, encosta-se devagar no seu banco. Engolindo em seco, olha de novo para a janela. Tinham deixado a estrada cheia de veículos atrás de si, agora tudo o que se via era alguns veículos e alguns prédios de várias cores, salpicados aqui e ali. Menos pessoas caminhavam na rua, mas o calor continuava a ser abafante. De repente, Healer carrega na travagem, e o veículo pára com um abanão á frente de um prédio alto, pintado de vermelho vivo, que com o luz de Fiter parecia que ardia, queimando os olhos. Com um bocado de custo, Maker abre a porta e sai para a passadeira. Healer faz o mesmo, trancando as portas do veículo ao mesmo tempo. As duas dirigem-se para a entrada do prédio, abrindo a pesada porta de vidro. No corredor, um cheiro nauseante a lixívia e amoníaco entra nas suas narinas, fazendo com que Healer tape o nariz com uma mão, fazendo uma careta. Elas vão subindo as escadas de pedra cinzenta até chegarem ao segundo andar. Maker leva a mão ao seu bolso, mexendo até encontrar as suas chaves. As duas caminham para uma porta castanha e com algumas fendas superficiais, no fundo do corredor, e com um barulho metálico metem a chave na ranhura e abrem a porta. O cheiro irritante é imediatamente substituido por uma fragância agradável e acolhedora. Sim, agora estão em casa.

- Bom dia! – grita Maker para o interior daquele místico e agradável espaço.

- Ora viva! Como correu a viagem? – diz Fighter, caminhando lentamente para elas.

- Correu muito bem! – Healer sorri de orelha a orelha.

- Sim, menos quando tu quase que nos matast... AI! – Maker aperta o seu braço dorido, depois de Healer lhe ter dado uma dolorosa cotovelada.

Fighter observa as duas com uma expressão de preocupação, mas a sua cara desanuvia logo de seguida, abafando os risos. As três dirigem-se para a sua cozinha, onde o mármore branco imaculado reflecte as suas caras. Sentada a um canto da mesa com uma toalha ás frutinhas de várias cores, encontra-se Kakyuu. As duas a observam, surpresas.

- Princesa? O que fazes aqui? - pergunta Healer, curiosa.

- Healer, Maker, por favor sentem-se, ou arranjem um lugar confortável... Tenho uma coisa a dizer...

- O que foi? – pergunta Maker, observando a expressão preocupada de Kakyuu. Rapidamente pega num copo de água para se refrescar, enquanto se senta.

- O que aconteceu? – Healer também nota a preocupação de Kakyuu.

- Está a chegar... O fim está se a aproximar...

Ao ouvir isto, Healer e Maker dão um salto.

- O que estás prai a dizer! – Maker não acredita nos seus ouvidos.

- O fim está próximo... Se não a encontrarmos... Receio o que irá acontecer... – e dito isto, Kakyuu deixa a sua cabeça cair entre as mãos, num sinal de desespero.

- Mas... O que queres dizer?

- Eles voltaram Maker... As Sombras voltaram...

E dito isto, Maker deixa cair o seu copo, que desfaz em mil pedaços com um pequeno estrondo.

* * *

><p>Sozinha...<p>

Rei caminha pelas ruas vazias... O céu está negro, envolvendo tudo em sombras. A atmosfera pesada. Uma aura escura e sombria paira no ar como um cobertor abafante. Um pequeno arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha. Algo está atrás dela...

- Quem és tu? – grita, virando-se. Mas tudo o que vê é uma escuridão sombria e vários prédios erguidos entre as sombras. Rei olha intensivamente, mas vendo que nada se encontra lá, vira-se e continua a sua caminhada sem fim.  
><em><br>Eu vou sugar o teu espírito, a tua Essência... Vou beber tudo o que está dentro de ti... Vou-te deixar vazia... Vou sugar-te... Manipular-te...  
>Torturar-te... Destruir o teu ser por completo...<em>

- QUEM ESTÁ AI? – o silêncio é insurdecedor. A aura ainda mais pesada. Rei sente uma enorme dor de cabeça. Uma sensação aguda.

_Prepara-te... Vou sugar-te... Manipular-te... Torturar-te..._

A dor aumenta de intensidade, espalhando-se por todo o corpo. Rei comprime levemente a cabeça com as suas mãos. O que será esta voz? Esta sensação... Estes arrepios... De repente começa a correr... Corre... corre... corre nas ruas escuras sem fim... Grita, mas ninguém a ouve.

_ESTÁS MORTA, SAILOR MARS!_

De repente um explosão violenta atira Rei fortemente contra o chão, ferindo-a. Levantando-se a custo, Rei olha para cima. Uma bola negra envolveu metade da cidade, despedaçando tudo furiosamente. Pessoas correm aterrorizadas, vindas da escuridão. Múltiplos vultos negros disparam raios, atingindo várias pessoas de uma só vez. Gritos insurdecedores ecoam aterrorizados entre os prédios. Manchas e salpicos de sangue, pegajoso e vermelho, cobrem o chão aqui e ali. Inúmeros brilhos enchem o ar. Rei apercebe-se de que são essências. A bola negra vai pouco a pouco aumentando de volume. Os gritos tornam-se cada vez mais altos. No meio da confusão, Rei avista repentinamente um vulto no cimo da esfera negra. Dois olhos brilham intensamente de vermelho. O vulto parece ter uma capa negra encobrindo todo o seu corpo, apenas deixando os olhos brilharem na escuridão. Á volta do vulto paira uma aura vermelha.

_Encontraste-me, Sailor Mars?_

Rei olha como hipnotizada. Quem será?  
><em><br>Parece que sim... MORRE!_

Da esfera negra saem rapidamente dois raios negro-avermelhados, voando muito rápido contra Rei. Ela vê-os mesmo a tempo e conseque escapar ao ataque, desviando-se dele. Mas o caso parece ser mais difícil. Mútliplos raios dirigem-se de novo contra ela.

Rei pensa que não há nada a fazer. Desta vez ela não escapa. E fechando os olhos, espera pela morte. Mas nada acontece. A única coisa que muda são os sons. De repente tudo fica silencioso de novo.

- Sailor Mars?

Rei abre os olhos com cuidado. O cenário já não é o que era. Tudo tinha parado, como se alguém tivesse parado o tempo. Mas outra coisa chama a atenção dela. Em cima da esfera negra já não está o vulto encapado com os seus olhos brilhantes, mas sim uma luz dourada, suave e macia, como se alguém tinha descoberto o cobertor abafante que envolvia a cidade e permitindo de novo a respiração.

- Quem és tu? – pergunta, fazendo uma pala sobre os olhos.

- Eu sou a luz que te veio avisar! – ouviu-se uma voz clariosa e fininha, como de se uma flauta tratasse. – Eu vim-te avisar o que está para vir. Desculpa não te ter prevenido antes de começar a mostrar isto. Mas eu tinha de o fazer.

- Porquê?

- Porque isto vos irá ajudar a compreender melhor o que está para vir. Que isto vos irá ajudar com a vossa batalha.

- A nossa batalha? – pergunta Rei.  
>- Sim. O que não devia acontecer está a acontecer de novo. E mais uma vez precisamos de anular o que está para vir antes que saia da sua caixa.<p>

- O quê? – pergunta Rei incrédula. – O que está para vir? Temos um novo inimigo? Isto já aconteceu antes!

- Sim. Um velho inimigo está a envolver o universo no seu manto escuro e horrível, como outrora fizera. O odor da morte está lentamente a envolver o universo. Vocês têm de se preparar. Esta batalha não é nada comparado com todas que vocês travaram antes. Isto é a sério! Se o inimigo ganhar, tudo estará perdido. Nada irá restar senão a própria escuridão mortal.

- Mas... Quem é o nosso inimigo!- pergunta Rei horrorizada.

- A única coisa que posso dizer é que... O vosso inimigo é a própria fonte do mal no universo.

E dizendo isto desaparece tudo. De repente Rei encontra-se de novo á frente do seu fogo, que arde furiosamente. "O que foi isto?" pensa concentradamente. A algum custo, levanta-se. As suas pernas parecem de chumbo e com passos pesados dirige-se lentamente para a sala onde o seu intercomunicador se encontra em cima de uma baixinha mesa de cabeceira, coberta por um pano branquíssimo com bordados.

- Meninas preciso que me encontrem no templo agora. Por favor venham o mais rápido que puderem!

Dito isto, desliga o aparelho, limitando-se a olhar em sua frente. Com os passos ainda mais pesados, sai para o pátio. O tempo está tempestuoso, nuvens negras e ameaçadoras cobrem o céu e um ventinho gelado envolve Tóquio. "A neve não tarda..." pensa. E pensando isto, aconchega o seu fato junto ao pescoço, voltando para dentro. Pouco tempo depois, uma pequena batida na porta faz-se ouvir. Rei caminha lentamente para a porta, abrindo-a. Lá fora estavam as suas amigas.

- Entrem, entrem... – diz fazendo um gesto para elas entrarem.

- O que foi Rei? Queres falar sobre o quê?

- Por favor sentem-se primeiro... – diz Rei, fechando a porta.

Em cima da mesinha na sala, encontram-se os copos de chá que largam pequenas bafaradas pálidas de vapor, dissipando-se tão rápido como surgiram. A mesinha onde todas se costumam sentar todas as tardes a fazer os deveres, está agora coberta com um paninho branco, com uns bordados coloridos e floridos nos cantos. As três raparigas entram calmamente, ajoelhando-se cada uma em cada lugar. Visto que todas estão bem instaladas, Rei apressa-se a sentar, para mais rápido contar o sucedido. Levanta o olhar e olha a volta da mesa. Só então é que ela vê que um lugar está vazio.

- SERÁ QUE ELA NUNCA VEM A TEMPO!

- Meu deus, tem calma, Rei! – diz Minako, coçando a cabeça.

- Calma? CALMA! EU VOU MOSTRAR-LHE A CALMA QUANDO AQUELA CABEÇA OCA CHEGAR! VOU-LHE ARRANCAR TUDO E MAIS ALGUMA COISA, VOU DECAPITÁ-LA, VOU ESGARANH...

Nesse preciso momento, três suaves batidas fazem-se ouvir na porta. Rei levanta-se bruscamente e vai, fervilhando, abrir a porta á pessoa que está lá fora. Preparando-se para dar um sermão a Usagi que como sempre chegara atrasada, fica espantadíssima quando vê Sirida a sorrir lá fora.

- Sirida? Olá...

- Olá Rei, estava a passar por aqui e decidi visitar-vos. Brrrr, que frio que está posso entrar? Ou cheguei em má altura?

- Não claro, podes entrar... – e dito isto estende a mão, sinalando para que Sirida entre.

Sirida entra rapidamente para fugir ao vento e ao frio do exterior. O ar agradávelmente quente de dentro do templo faz-lhe sorrir de conforto. Rei fecha a porta atrás dela e entra na sala, com Sirida ao seu lado. Deparando com as raparigas a volta da mesinha, Sirida sorri de novo.

- Não sabia que tinhas aqui a malta toda, Rei! Tens a certeza que não vim num momento impróprio?

- Não Sirida, não sejas parva, só pensamos em falar como não temos mais nada para fazer hoje, só isso! Mas diz-me, eu nunca te mostrei o templo, como sabias que eu morava aqui?

- Oh Rei, tu falaste sim que moravas no templo Hikawa, então eu pensei em vir visitar-te. Sabia onde era, pois a minha avó é uma grande fã do senhor que também mora aqui!

Ouvindo isto, os olhos de Rei esbugalham-se completamente. Fã do avô? Vendo a cara das outras, observa que ela não foi a única a pensar no mesmo. Especialmente Minako, parecendo que levou com um mata-moscas no nariz.

- O que foi? Sentem-se bem? – diz Sirida, tentando esconder um pequeno sorriso.  
>- Nada, nada... Bem senta-te ali no lugar vazio, eu vou buscar outro chá e almofadas para a Usagi. – diz Rei, caminhando para a cozinha.<p>

- É verdade, onde está a Usagi? – diz Sirida, sentando-se no lugar onde Rei lhe tinha apontado.

- Atrasada, como sempre! – suspira Minako.

- Se calhar foi estudar...

- Ó Ami, francamente, a Usagi estudar? Só se for milagre!

- Se calhar agora apercebeu-se do quão importante é estudar para ter o seu trabalho de sonho e estar agora mesmo no seu quarto tão concentrada a ler que o tempo passa rapidamente! Já aconteceu a mim! - responde Ami com orgulho.

- Pois é Ami, ela quer tanto estudar para ter o seu trabalho de sonho, que deve é estar agora mesmo no seu quarto concentrada a dormir, é o que é! - diz Rei, entrando na sala com uma almofada debaixo do braço.

Dito isto, uma gargalhada geral ecoa pelas paredes coloridas daquela casa.

* * *

><p>Um raio negro e grosso cai na na estrada ao seu lado, fazendo uma pequena cratera. Sailor Moon engole em seco, pensando nos estragos em que aquilo lhe poderia ter causado se lhe caisse em cima. Que sorte que ela se desviou a tempo! Mas o barulho de eletricidade depara-se de novo em cima dela. Sailor Moon desvia-se mais uma vez a um ataque que a poderia ter morto.<p>

- BREEZE OF THE OTHER WORLD! – e dito isto, uma espécie de vento negro sai das mãos de um vulto não muito longe de Sailor Moon, emitindo enormes relâmpagos negros que tentam atingir-la. Mais uma vez, escapa ao ataque.

- Pensas que vais fugir, Sailor Moon? Agora que te atreveste a interromper a minha missão, vou acabar contigo! Quem sabe até tens uma boa e brilhante Essência para mim? Hihihi! BREEZE OF THE OTHER WORLD!

- SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!

Uma luz dourada e várias penas esvoaçam em direcção ao vulto negro. Mas o vulto desvia-se com facilidade a este ataque, rindo ás gargalhadas.

- Então, vamos brincar ao passarinho? Não sabia que peninhas e musiquinha de bebé me ia vencer Sailor Moon! E ainda ouvir dizer que derrotaste a Kzinscha! Com o quê, cócegas e tínitus? BREEZE OF THE OTHER WORLD!

- WORLD SHAKING!

Um apocalíptico tremor de terra abala os prédios e a estrada onde a batalha se travara, tão abruptamente como a voz distante que gritara. No horizonte, uma enorme esfera cor-de-laranja com um anel ardente em seu redor, voa rapidamente para o vulto. Este é apanhado de surpresa e é atingido com uma força incrível, sendo projectado para uma janela próxima. Esta parte-se com um estrondo. De repente, duas sombras aparecem no meio da estrada.

- Então que confusão vem a ser esta? Estás bem, Sailor Moon?

- Uranus! Neptune! – grita Sailor Moon, feliz.

- Desculpa não virmos mais cedo, mas viemos quando ouvimos os gritos e as explosões! – diz Uranus, piscando o olho.

- Com que então vieram as pequenas ajudantes da nossa querida Sailor Moon... Este ataque apanhou-me bem, mas não doeu.

O místico vulto tinha-se erguido e estava agora flutuando não muito longe da janela onde tinha embatido antes. Completamente intacto.

- O quê? – Sailor Uranus olha com surpresa para aquela cena. – Nem um arranhão?

- Achas mesmo que esses ataques fracos me fazem algo? São como cócegas! – diz, rindo-se.

- Então talvez um banho de água das profundezas do mar te alivie as cócegas! DEEP SUBMERGE!

Nas mãos de Sailor Neptune, aparece um esfera de água que é disparada com força. Uma enorme onda de água marítima viaja a grande velocidade contra o vulto. No meio das azuladas ondas, uma bola azul-esverdeada brilha intensamente, com um anel azul em seu torno. Um som de água purificante e fria varre a estrada e os prédios em volta. O vulto é atingido com grande força pela onda, provocando um estrondo ensurdecedor. Sailor Neptune e Uranus sorriem, pensando que agora sim, ela foi mesmo atingida. Mas o sorriso desaparece logo de seguida das suas caras como se alguém o tivesse apagado com uma borracha. A onda desaparecera e agora o vulto encontrava-se no mesmo lugar a flutuar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Bem bem bem... Isto foi refrescante não acham? As cócegas só aumentaram, mas isso não interessa, vamos lá tirar algumas essências! BREEZE OF THE OTHER WORLD!

Mais uma vez, um vento negro enevoa a estrada, emitindo raios, atacando as Sailor Senshi. Estas fazem os possíveis e impossíveis para escapar aos múltliplos relâmpagos que assolam o lugar. Sailor Uranus seria quase atingida por um, se Sailor Moon não a puxasse contra si. Mas no lugar onde aterram, outro raio abate-se rapidamente sobre elas. Não há tempo de fuga.

- URANUS! MOON! – grita Neptune correndo o mais rápido que pode.

De repente, uma rosa corta os ares com um som mais forte que um chicote. Todas olham para cima. O raio desaparecera, e numa varanda de um prédio encontra-se um vulto com a sua capa ondulando ao sabor do vento.

- Como te atreves atacar pessoas que lutam pelo bem? Com uma maldade tão imunda, tais motivos passarão despercebidos pelo teu ser. Eu, Tuxedo Kamen, te irei enfrentar!

Visto isto, o vulto recupera da sua surpresa de ver um novo adversário, rindo-se com um riso fininho, falso e irritante.

- Com que então, um novo bonequinho para brincarmos. Se quiseres viver, podes vir comigo borrachão... A Klile cuida bem de ti! – diz piscando o olho. – Ou não... BREEZE OF THE OTHER WORLD!

Raios negros assolam de novo a estrada, que está tão esburacada, fazendo com que Sailor Moon tropece vezes sem conta nos altos e baixos que uma vez eram uma estrada que levava até ao centro de shopping de Juban. Tuxedo Kamen pega no seu seu bastão, tentando atacar Klile com este. Levanta o bastão e com toda a força o abate sobre Klile, mas nada acontece pois ela apenas agarra nele com as duas mãos, atirando Tuxedo Kamen e o bastão quase de seguida longe de si. Tuxedo Kamen cai no chão com toda a força, desmaiando com uma expressão de dor na sua cara. Sailor Moon observa horrorizada esta cena, vendo também um raio dirigindo-se para ele.

- TUXEDO KAMEN! NÃO! – grita horrorizada, correndo rapidamente para o lugar onde Tuxedo Kamen se encontrava deitado.

- CUIDADO, SAILOR MOON!

O raio voava cada vez mais perto. Mas Sailor Moon chegara a tempo e ajoelhara-se perante Tuxedo Kamen, abraçando-o. Por momentos pensou que o perdia, e a dor de o perder mais uma vez iria ser tão grande que ela não a conseguiria suportar. Iria se sentir sozinha e ela sabia muito bem, pois já tinha passado por isso mesmo não há muito tempo. Um pequena lágrima cai do seu olho espalmando-se com um pequeno "ping" na pele suave de Tuxedo Kamen. "Não aguentaria perder-te mais uma vez."

- SAILOR MOON! AFASTA-TE! NÃO! – berra Uranus num desespero total.  
>Só agora Sailor Moon volta á realidade. O raio está a escassos centímetros dela. A morte, cada vez mais perto...<p>

- DEAD SCREAM! – uma esfera roxa com um anel lilás á sua volta corta os ares, acompanhado com uma poeira infernal, rodando aqui e ali.

Atingindo o raio, uma pequena explosão de faíscas roxas ilumina o ar, cessando quase de seguida. Mais uma vez os raios param de se abater sobre as Sailor Senshi e Klile olha supreendida para todo o lado, encontrando dois vultos observando-a do fundo da estrada.

- Mais interrupções? A vossa mãe nunca vos ensinou a não interromper os adultos? – berra Klile, meio idignada, meio divertida.

- A única interrupção aqui és tu! Eu, Sailor Saturn, não deixarei que faças mal a ninguém! – diz Sailor Saturn manuseando habilidosamente a sua Silence Glaive.

- E eu, Sailor Pluto, também não o permitirei! – diz Sailor Pluto, deixando o seu cabelo esvoaçar ao sabor da gelada brisa da noite.

De súbito, neve começa a cair dos nublados céus. Fofos flocos, molhados e gelados, giram aqui e ali, deixando uma pequena marca branca nos altos e baixos que uma vez eram uma estrada. A neve, branca e imaculada, aumenta gradualmente de intensidade enquanto cai. Em poucos segundos o chão está coberto de uma gelada camada branca, muito fininha, mas prometendo mais. Klile olha para a neve e abana os seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados, libertando alguns flocos que teimaram em emaranhar-se nas profundezas daquele imenso cabelo.

- Bem está a ficar frio e eu tenho pressa por isso vamos lá fazer isto rápido. BREEZE OF THE OTHER WORLD! – e dito isto, mais raios assolam o lugar, deixando buracos na fina camada de neve onde os raios entram em contacto com o chão. Sailor Moon tinha puxado Tuxedo Kamen alguns decímetros do lugar original onde se encontravam, mas não podia sozinha com aquele peso todo. Outro raio surge subitamente do ar dirigindo-se a ela com velocidade.

- SILENCE WALL! – Sailor Saturn tinha corrido para Sailor Moon e Tuxedo Kamen, erguendo a Silence Glaive e fazendo uma barreira invisível, protegendo-os contra a eletricidade mortífera do relâmpago que se abatia nesta. Sailor Saturn permanece com a Silence Glaive no ar, gritando:

- RING OF DESTRUCTION! – e com isto, uma enorme e opaca poeira levanta-se subitamente do chão, dirigindo-se em anéis para a lâmina da sua arma, formando uma esfera lilás incandescente com dois anéis roxos em seu torno. Com um forte abanão da Silence Glaive, Sailor Saturn dispara o seu ataque com toda a força, surpreendendo Klile. Esta é atingida com um grande barulho, levantando uma nuvem de poeira tão imensa que a vísibilidade é totalmente impossível. Mas a poeira dissipa-se rapidamente, deixando a visto que Klile não sofreu nenhum ferimento, só deixando-a com um pouco de poeira nos seus ombros, rindo-se.

- Isto era um anel da destruição? Acho que precisas de melhorar o teu inglês Sailor Saturn, pois isto deve ter sido um anel das cócegas! Bem não há tempo para mais conversas, eu tenho mesmo de acabar com vocês, estou a perder a hora do chá! Sabem é que está frio e eu gostava muito de tomar algo quente! BREE... AI!

Tuxedo Kamen tinha acordado e com as suas últimas forças, disparou rapidamente uma grande rosa vermelha para Klile enquanto ela falava. A rosa atingiu Klile com um estrondo parecido com o de um chicote, distraindo-a.

- AGORA NAVEGANTES! ATAQUEM AO MESMO TEMPO TALVEZ TENHAM UMA CHANCE! EVOQUEM OS VOSSOS PODERES! – grita para todas.

- Sim!  
>- URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!<br>- NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!  
>- PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!<br>- SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!  
>- MOON ETERNAL POWER!<p>

- SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!

E dito isto, todos os poderes de cada navegante juntam-se numa luz branca e brilhante, apanhando Klile subitamente enquanto esta se recuperara da surpresa de Tuxedo Kamen. Uma luz ainda maior surge no meio do clarão que agora era Klile, iluminando toda a rua coberta pela fina neve. Um grito alucinante ecoa nas cinzentas paredes dos prédios, acompanhado por algumas palavras incompreensíveis. Com um estrondo elétrico, um raio negro sai do clarão, atingindo Tuxedo Kamen com força e fazendo-o cair ao chão com um pequeno baque. Um raio de luz dourado sai do seu peito, seguido por um cristal pontiagudo e brilhante que se eleva no ar.

Sailor Moon grita. O seu grito é abafado pelo som estridente do ataque que elas tinham agora mesmo disparado. Com um último esforço, tenta apanhar a Essência que rapidamente voa para fora do seu alcançe, onde apenas só o ser que está ainda a libertar-se do ataque brilhante é capaz de lhe chegar. Outro estrondo abala a destuída estrada e com um grito esforçado, o clarão brilhante desfaz-se. Klile encontra-se ligeiramente ferida, com pequenos cortes aqui e ali na sua cinzenta pele. Algum líquido negro escorre lentamente desses cortes, pegajoso e preto como petróleo. Com um pequeno movimento dos seus braços, a pequena essência dourada de Tuxedo Kamen é apanhada pela sua magra e pálida mão. Sailor Moon observa tudo em slow motion, como se o tempo tivesse ficado mais lento, caminhando vagarosamente sobre um piso pantanoso e abafado.

- SIM! Ao menos isto chega por agora! Que lindo brilho... Eu voltarei depois, minhas queridas! Conseguiram magoar-me, mas ficaram sem o vosso querido... Que pena era cá um borracho... – e com isto desaparece com um pequeno barulho parecido com o de uma ventania.


	4. Pelo poder do Cristal da Morte

**Capítulo 4 – Pelo poder do Cristal da Morte**

- Mamoru! MAMORU! Por favor acorda... Não... NÃO! Por favor...  
>- Sailor Moon...<br>- Não digam nada! Ele pode estar a acordar agora mesmo, deixem-me só...  
>- Sailor Moon!<br>- O QUE FOI!

Só agora Sailor Moon percebe que quatro pessoas se encontram em seu redor. Olhando para

cada uma delas, sente os olhos a aquecerem e a humedecerem. As lágrimas caem no chão ao pé do corpo inanimado de Tuxedo Kamen, deixando um pequeno buraco na camada fina de neve que cobre os altos e baixos dos restos da estrada. A neve aumenta cada vez mais de intensidade, engrossando o manto que se estende por toda a cidade de Tóquio. Mas este espectáculo passa despercebido por Tuxedo Kamen, que olha á sua frente, com um olhar completamente vazio. Os seu olhos outrora azuis e profundos, não passam agora de como se fossem dois buracos cortados na sua pele. Vazios por completo.

Sailor Moon olha de novo para o seu amado. As lágrimas aumentam de quantidade. Sailor Uranus ajoelha-se, pousando a sua mão no ombro dela. Sailor Moon vira-se, olhando para Sailor Uranus sem dizer uma única palavra. E, com um movimento suave dos seus dourados cabelos, atira-se nos braços de Sailor Uranus, chorando. Sailor Uranus retribui o abraço, segurando Sailor Moon firmemente contra si.

- Ele... ele... ele não acorda... – diz Sailor Moon, soluçando.  
>- Schhh... Usagi... Tem calma... Vais ver que tudo se vai resolver... Schhh...<br>- Ele está sem a sua essência... Não... Mamoru...

Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn e Sailor Neptune observam tudo em silêncio. A dor de Sailor Moon parece se canalizar para elas também. Tuxedo Kamen continua deitado, sem mexer um dedo. A sua máscara tão imaculadamente branca e brilhante como uma pérola, se encontra no solo a seu lado, tão quieta como o seu companheiro. A gelada brisa continua com o seu restolho habitual, mas a máscara está tão imóvel como antes. A custo, Sailor Moon e Sailor Uranus se levantam, fortemente abraçadas. Sailor Uranus capta o olhar das outras. A sua cara está húmida e duas pequenas lágrimas brilhantes fazem contraste na sua branca pele, parecendo estrelas.

- Temos de o levar daqui...  
>- Se calhar é melhor o levar para o hospital.<br>- Rei... Vamos ao templo da Rei! Por favor... - implora Sailor Moon.  
>- Está bem.<p>

* * *

><p>- Onde estará ela! Já passou quase uma hora desde que vos chamei! - exclama Rei, furiosa.<p>

- Não sei, se calhar adormeceu, ou não ouviu o teu aviso...

- Ouviu sim! Ela disse que vinha, como todas vocês! Ela estava a segurar no intercomunicador! Lembra-te que também dá para ver as pessoas nele!

- Sim... Tens razão... Bem se calhar e melhor procurar por ela e...

- Precisam de ajuda? Pelo que ouvi parecem preocupadas com algo...

Rei, Makoto, Ami e Minako viram-se lentamente. Na entrada da cozinha, encontra-se Sirida, com o seu smoking acorrentado e alfinetado, as suas calças pretas meias rasgadas nos joelhos com pedaços de tecido a sair por fora e os seus sapatos de salto muito alto, pretos e pontiagudos. O seu cabelo vermelho brilha na luz forte e brusca da lâmpada da cozinha. A sua cara maquilhada de preto, encontra-se num estado preocupado, olhando rapidamente para todos os cantos da cozinha reluzente, como se algo a pudesse atacar. Rei dá dois passos para a frente, parando perto de Sirida. O bafo doce e suave de Sirida penetra nas suas narinas.

- Não, Sirida, obrigada. Só estavamos a falar da Usagi que ainda não chegou. Talvez era melhor irmos á procura dela. Tu no entanto é melhor ires para casa pois...

- Não! Eu quero procurá-la com vocês!

- Sirida, eu acho definitivamente que devias...

- Por favor Rei, eu quero ir, e vou quer queiras quer não! – diz Sirida decidida, olhando para Rei como se fosse uma fera a proteger a sua cria.

- Pronto está bem, podes vir conosco! - responde Rei, irritada - Mas vai poder demorar muito tempo pois a Usagi de certeza que está perdida na China!

Com uma gargalhada, caminham todas para a entrada, onde vestem os seus casacos e roupas mais quentes para se prepararem para a busca. Ao abrir a porta, grandes flocos de neve esvoaçam para cima delas.

- Ora, não sabia que estava a nevar! Que lindo! Toma lá Rei! – grita Minako divertida.

- AAAI! Minako não vamos brincar na neve agora está bem? – diz Rei furiosa, limpando os restos derretidos de neve da sua cara, depois da grande bola que Minako lhe atirara e murmurando blasfémias acerca do que iria fazer com a Minako quando chegassem a casa.

Seguindo rumo a um destino desconhecido, começam todas com a sua procura. Depois de ter batido á porta na casa de Usagi e constado que ela não se encontra lá, Rei sugere que se separem para procurarem melhor. No caso de a encontrarem, era só ligar para o seu telemóvel. A neve aumenta de intensidade no meio da caminhada. Sirida aconchega a gola do seu smoking, pois o frio é intenso. Onde estará Usagi? Sirida só vê neve e mais neve, enquanto alguns vultos caminham roboticamente contra o vento, mas nenhum deles é Usagi. Onde estará ela?

- Sirida!

Ouvindo o seu nome, esta volta a cabeça para trás, observando a silhueta baixa, com duas tranças presas em duas espécies de bolas no alto do seu cabelo, caminhando para si.

- Usagi! Aí estás tu? O que te aconteceu? Estivemos super-preocupadas!  
>- Oh Sirida... Iamos agora mesmo ao templo...<br>- O que aconteceu, Usagi? Espera aí... Estiveste a chorar? – pergunta observando a rapariga de perto, notificando que os seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados, com vestígios de humidade ainda bem visíveis.

- Oh... Não é nada...

- Usagi o que aconteceu?

- É o Mamoru... Ele... – e com um barafustar, Usagi tapa a sua cara com as mãos. Tudo o que se ouve são pequenos sons melancólicos vindo entre as suas mãos.

Sirida estende o seu longo braço, levando Usagi para si, abraçando-a. Usagi continua com o seu silencioso choro.

- Oh Sirida... Fomos atacados... Ele... Ele...  
>- Schhhh Usagi, leva-me até ele.<p>

Usagi pega na mão de Sirida, dirigindo-a para uma rua escura e silenciosa, onde apenas os pequenos estalidos da imaculada neve ecoam pelas paredes. Quatro vultos se destacam na pouca luz que ilumina a pequena rua. No colo de um deles se encontra algo grande e com aspecto fofo. Caminhando mais perto, Sirida vê que é uma pessoa. Esta se encontrava no colo de um vulto com cabelos pálidamente loiros, pois era a única coisa visível nele. Olhando para Usagi, quais lágrimas ainda escorrem pela sua cara, Sirida pega no seu telemóvel. Marcando o número de Rei, os toques ressoam numa eternidade. Até que Rei decide atender, perguntando o que aconteceu.

- Rei... Chama as outras e venham todas para a Atago Dori. Rápido por favor! – diz olhando para a tabuleta com a morada presa a uma parede. Desligando o telemóvel, Sirida volta-se de novo contra os quatro vultos. São pessoas que ela nunca encontrara antes, olhando para ela sem expressão nos seus rostos.

- Olá... Já nos encontramos antes ou...

- Não Sirida, nunca te as apresentei. Estas são as minhas amigas, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru. E este... É o Mamoru...

Sirida observa Usagi enquanto ela lhe apresenta os desconhecidos. Sabia que Mamoru era o seu namorado, pois tinha ouvido falar dele antes. Observando o rapaz desmaiado mais de perto, inspira.

- O que lhe aconteceu afinal? O que te aconteceu Usagi?

Michiru aproxima-se de Sirida, olhando pela primeira vez para ela. Os seus olhos azuis emitem uma profundidade incalculável. Sirida limita-se a olhar.

- A Usagi estava mesmo a caminho do templo, enquanto ela nos viu pelo caminho. Decidimos fazer uma surpresa á Rei e aparecer lá todas. Então vimos o Mamoru a conduzir ao pé da passadeira onde estavamos a atravessar. Ele viu-nos e ofereceu-nos boleia até lá. E de repente aparece uma daquelas pessoas que andaram a atacar gente nos últimos dias. E... – Michiru faz uma breve pausa, deixando uma pequena lágrima cair das suas elegantes pestanas. – E essa coisa apanhou-nos totalmente de surpresa. Lançou algo contra nós, e ele apenas se atirou para a nossa frente e... e... – e nisto, Michiru cai num sonoro pranto, caindo de joelhos na fofa neve. Setsuna movimenta-se pela primeira vez que Sirida a viu, abraçando Michiru. Sirida desvia o olhar de novo para Mamoru caido nos braços de Haruka, como um boneco frágil e amassado. Olhando entre Michiru e Mamoru, nem dá conta que quatro pessoas se aproximam.

- USAGI! O QUE ACONTECEU? OH NÃO, MAMORU!

Correndo e abraçando Usagi, Rei observa Mamoru, horrorizada. O que aconteceu? Ami, Minako e Makoto correm para Mamoru tentando perceber o ocorrido. O que raio aconteceu áquele probre rapaz?

- E ele está como as pessoas no hospital que foram atacadas antes certo?

Todos olham para Sirida, que tinha parado de alternar o olhar entre Michiru e Mamoru, observando apenas a imaculada neve.

- Sim. – Hotaru aproxima-se ela também, antes imóvel a seu canto. – É o que pensamos.

- Nesse caso é melhor o levar ao hospital. Eu ligo para o 112...

- NÃO! – Usagi tinha corrido para Sirida, captando o seu olhar. – Por favor, Sirida! Eles não sabem o que é isto e como o curar. Prefiro tê-lo ao pé de mim, pelo menos durante um dia. Por favor... Tenho que estar a seu lado...

Sirida olha demoradamente para Usagi, acabando por concordar silenciosamente. Deixa o telemóvel deslizar para dentro do bolso do seu smoking.

- Temos que o levar para o templo. – diz Makoto, já tremendo de frio.

- Sim... Vamos.

Todas começam a caminhar sobre a neve fofa, que a esta altura já tem uma boa profundidade. Os flocos grossos de neve brincam com os cabelos de tudo e todos, caindo suavemente do céu. Quase ninguém se encontra nas ruas de Tóquio. Elas caminham silenciosamente, deixando pegadas na neve.

Chegando ao templo Hikawa, Rei abre a porta, onde o ar quente e acolhedor da sala lhes dá as boas vindas. Dirigindo-se para um corredor ao lado direito da sala, várias portas de papel-de-arroz se deparam. Abrindo uma e apontando para dentro, Rei revela um pequeno quarto com paredes brancas, e um risco azul ao pé do tecto. A pequena cama com uma mínúscula mesinha de cabeceira se encontra encostada a um canto do quarto.

Haruka deixa Mamoru suavemente deslizar do seu colo, caindo na cama, já destapada por Minako. Com rapidez, tira-lhe os sapatos, meias e casaco, pendurando-os no ganchos mais próximos ao lado da porta. Usagi aproxima-se devagar, tapando Mamoru carinhosamente com o lençol da cama. Makoto tinha nesse preciso momento ido á cozinha buscar uma taça com água morna, mais uma pequena toalha mergulhada no seu interior. Usagi retira a toalha, espremendo-a até a água sair com um som brusco. E com todo o cuidado possível, a coloca sobre a testa de Mamoru, ajoelhando-se.

- Mamo... Meu amor... Nunca sairei do teu lado... – murmura Usagi.

- Bem acho que é melhor os deixarmos por um bocado... – Rei já estava a sair do quarto, enquanto falava. Estas mesmas palavras fazem o resto das pessoas no quarto se moverem para o corredor. Sirida é a última a sair, dando um último olhar para Usagi, que se encontra ajoelhada ao lado da cama com a cabeça mergulhada no peito de Mamoru. Fechando a porta, caminha rapidamente para a sala onde toda a gente se encontra sentada nos sofás vermelhos de Rei. Sirida observa a divisão demoradamente. A atmosfera melancólica lhe capta a atenção. Ninguém fala. Com um solavanco, Rei quebra o sliêncio.

- Alguém quer chá? Eu ainda tenho uns restos...

- Não. – diz Haruka levantando-se. – Temos de ir embora, Rei. Obrigada a todas.

E dito isto Haruka vai para a porta, olhando para Sirida num curto segundo. Sirida encara o olhar penetrante de Haruka, sentindo-se observada. Mas Haruka olha para a sua frente logo depois, saindo com alguns flocos de neve que entram voando pela porta aberta. Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru também se levantam e caladas se dirigem para a porta murmurando um pequeno adeus. A porta bate com um estrondo, deixando a atmosfera ainda mais pesada.

* * *

><p>Ela voa, voa pelo espaço escuro e sombrio, observando as estrelas e diversas formações nebulosas que deixam as suas sombras reluzentes cair na sua pele. Estão quase a chegar... Só falta mais um pouco. A beleza da paisagem não a impede de olhar em seu redor. Olhando para os seus lados, observa as outras três voando a seu lado. Ela sente um grande carinho por elas.<p>

- Olhem ali mais uma!

- Raios! Esta estende-se por uma área enorme! Não consigo ver maneira de a contornar!  
>Uma breve pausa se desdobra sobre elas, deixando o silêncio do espaço as envolver.<p>

- Então a única maneira será passar através dela...  
>Todas olham para a pequena sombra, voando a seu lado, com os seus cabelos vermelhos suavemente divididos entre várias tranças, fazendo-a majestosamente bonita.<p>

- Estás louca? Iremos quase de certeza ser atacadas!  
>- Ela tem razão... Se quisermos chegar lá teremos de passar.<br>- Mas Fighter!...  
>- Tem de ser, Maker...<p>

E dito isto, voam todas para a grande e infinita nuvem negra que se tinha deparado a sua frente. As estrelas ficam imediatamente invisíveis e a única coisa visível é a própria escuridão. Fighter sente um tremor percorrendo a sua espinha.

- Está tão escuro...

- CUIDADO!

- STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO! – uma esfera criada de relâmpagos azulados ilumina o interior da nuvem, durante apenas alguns segundos, mas o suficiente para Fighter ver a cena toda. Kakyuu tinha sido atacada por uma massa negra com olhos azuis, fluorescentes. O ataque de Healer tinha passado apenas a escassos milímetros dela. Outro objecto negro tinha agarrado Maker, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Fighter voa rapidamente para onde o som dos gritos de Maker vêm, acabando por sentir uma superfície quente. Era Maker.

- STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO! – e Fighter sente de novo a reluzente bola de relâmpagos passando mesmo ao seu lado, atingindo a massa negra com força. Esta larga imediatamente Maker, voando com rapidez entre a escuridão. Fighter sente uma grande vontade de disparar um ataque sobre ela, mas lembra-se quase de seguida que a sua estrelle tinha sido destruida pela Sailor Galaxia semanas antes. Maker agarra Fighter com força levando-a ao encontro das outras.

- KAKYUU! HEALER! ONDE ESTÃO?  
>- Aqui!<br>Voando para a fonte do som, Maker e Fighter acabam por as encontrar. Kakyuu já não tinha a massa negra agarrada a si. Fighter presume que Healer a deve ter aniquilado.

- Será que as destruimos?  
>- Não... Elas só estão ão se não nos despacharmos!<br>- Mas como nos iremos despachar? Já nem sei onde era o caminho.  
>- É por ali. – diz Kakyuu apontando para o meio da escuridão. – Eu sinto-o.<p>

Mas nesse preciso momento, uma voz sombria e irritante ressoa no escuro.

- Vocês estão mortas! Heheh!

- Ai isso é que não! STAR GENTLE... AI! – Maker tinha sido agarrada por mais uma massa negra.

- STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO! – grita Healer com todas as suas forças e mais uma vez relâmpagos saem da sua estrelle, formando uma esfera reluzente. Essa voa rapidamente para a massa negra, atingindo-a novamente com força. A massa negra larga Maker, mas desta vez dirige-se para Healer. Mas agora ela não está sozinha. Mais cinco massas negras com olhos reluzentes seguem em direcção a elas

- OSMANTHUS SACRED BEAM! – um raio cor-de-laranja sai das mãos de Kakyuu, atingindo uma das massas atacantes.

- Raios elas são muitas! AHHHHHHH!

- Fighter! STAR GENTLE UTERUS! – várias bolas azuladas são disparadas da estrelle de Maker, atingindo as duas manchas negras que tinham atacado Fighter, agarrando-a com força. O ataque atinge uma delas, fazendo-a largar Fighter, enquanto a outra continua no seu lugar.

- Larga-a, sua maldita sombra! STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

- Não vale a pena... Vocês estão mortas.

- Não, só estaremos mortas quando desistirmos. E isso será algo que nunca iremos fazer. OSMANTHUS SACRED BEAM!

O raio alaranjado combinado com a esfera de relâmpagos atinge a restante sombra, que por sua vez larga Fighter, mas agora as sombras se recuperam e voltam ao ataque.  
>- São tantas! Mas como é possí...<p>

Healer descobre então o porquê dos imensos ataques.

- Acabamos de entrar no território delas, Maker! STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO! – outra sombra é atingida, caindo. – Elas estão a proteger o Sistema Solar! Elas estão na Terra! Se não nos despacharmos, serão ainda mais do que isto!

- Sim, vamos rápido! – e dito isto Fighter pega em Kakyuu Maker e Healer, partindo as quatro do local a grande velocidade. O escuro é compacto, não permitindo a visibilidade, mas Fighter continua. Elas têm de chegar. Elas têm de chegar. E o coração de Fighter dá um pulo. Vê-la de novo...

- CUIDADO!

Um guincho, um barulho seco e um par de olhos brilhantes é tudo o que se distuinge na escuridão. Fighter sente algo frio e aguçado chocando contra si. A dor vem quase de seguida, fazendo as mãos dela escorregarem das companheiras. Ela tenta tudo para resistir, mas a dor faz as mãos dela abrirem-se pouco a pouco.

Por fim, não aguenta mais, largando-as. Outro grito se faz ouvir no escuro. Fighter sabe então que as outras também cederam á dor. De repente um vento tempestuoso explode do nada, empurrando Fighter consigo, esperneando.

- HEALER! MAKER! KAKYUU!

Captando um grito longíquo, Fighter é levada com o forte vento, incapaz de ver para onde, pois a escuridão da nuvem não a deixa ver nada. A dor do ataque desconhecido persiste, como um monstro doloroso dentro de si. Com um último impulso, grita:

- HEALER! MAKER! KAKYUU!

E perde os sentidos.

* * *

><p>O dia continuava tempestuoso, com vários flocos de neve voando por aqui e ali. O manto branco tinha aumentado de profundidade desde a noite passada, chegando até aos joelhos. Numa criança talvez chegaria até á cabeça. Um vento forte varria agora a cidade, fazendo os flocos de neve voarem ainda mais furiosamente.<p>

Usagi encontrava-se na cozinha, bebendo um chá quente. O relógio na parede anunciava que as sete horas da manhã tinham chegado. Não ligando, continua a beber o seu chá, olhando em vazio. Nesse momento, Rei entra na cozinha com um estrondo.

- Usagi! Já viste o que está no jornal?

Usagi vira a cabeça devagar para Rei, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Não.

Rei aproxima-se com pesados passos, atirando um jornal meio húmido para cima da mesa. O título a letras enormes chama á atenção de Usagi.

"_CATÁSTROFE NO HOSPITAL! INTERNADOS DESAPARECEM MISTICAMENTE. Leia mais na página 2."_, e uma fotografia do hospital se encontra debaixo delas. Usagi senta-se rapidamente, abrindo a página número dois. Lá está o artigo anunciado na primeira página. Ela lê.

"_Hoje ás 02.00, no hospital munincipal de Juban, vários pacientes internados desapareceram misticamente das suas camas, deixando os enfermeiros e médicos do hospital cheios de questões. Duas enfermeiras chamadas Eira e Sichira foram as únicas testemunhas do acontecido.  
>"Nós estavamos na nossa ronda nocturna, como o habitual. De repente ouvimos gritos de uma sala ao lado. E quando entramos a correr para ver o acontecido, deparamos com a sala inteira a gritar e a apertar os seus peitos. Todos os internados estavam nas suas camas, esperneando de dor! E o mais intrigante era que os seus peitos estavam a brilhar! Era um brilho meio branco, meio dourado, que quase não nos deixava ver as suas caras. Nós aproximamo-nos para tentar ajudar, chamamos por eles e tudo, mas não nos pareciam ouvir nem sentir. A dor parecia que também nos antingia com a mesma intensidade, e eu estava a ficar desesperada por não os poder ajudar. Nós chamamos por mais enfermeiros, mas de repente pararam todos de gritar, e desapareceram no meio de pequenas luzinhas coloridas. E foi a última coisa que vimos dessas pessoas."<br>Os pacientes nessa mesma sala foram as vítimas do ataque de há três dias atrás, quando um ser desconhecido apareceu no meio de uma estrada cheia de passeantes, prendendo-as num tipo de tornado e depois atingido-as com um raio negro de origem desconhecida. Estas pessoas nunca mais reagiram a fosse o que fosse, levando a polícia a concluir que... "_

Usagi fecha o jornal, observando o título. "Tudo Escrito" era o nome do jornal.

- Tudo Escrito? Que engraçado, nunca li este jornal antes.

- Sim, esse jornal é um jornal independente.

- Mas porquê só trazes este jornal? Quero dizer, isto é uma coisa muito grave, notícia de primeira página, pensei que os outros jornais também queriam ter parte nisto.

- Porque todos os outros jornais não publicaram essa história. Só dizem que as pessoas fugiram do hospital, nem dizem que as vítimas são as que foram atacadas e as testemunhas nem são mencionadas.

- O quê! – exclama Usagi incrédula. – Porquê?

- Não sei... Foi a Ami que me ligou hoje e disse para comprar este jornal. Eu já tinha visto nos outros a notícia, mas a história soou-me mal. Havia algo não contado. E quando comprei este vi logo que tinha razão. Os jornais da cidade estão a censurar a fuga.

- Mas porquê?

- Não sei, mas a Ami disse que ia estar aqui, daqui a precisamente... – Rei olha para o relógio na parede que agora mostra 07.15 – Agora.

Como se tivesse adivinhado, três suaves pancadas se fazem ouvir na porta.

- Vou abrir. – e Rei corre para a porta, abrindo-a. Pouco depois volta com Ami, vermelha nas bochechas do frio.

- Ui, esta tempestade está mesmo forte. Só para vir aqui para o templo demorei meia hora! Que tempo mau! Olá Usagi. Como estás?

- Mal.

- Oh Usagi, vais ver que ele vai ficar bem, nós iremos encontrar a Essência dele, prometo!

- Sim... - Usagi suspira - Olha Ami, o que aconteceu afinal em relação aos jornais?

- Ah sim. – Ami pega numa chávena, enchendo-a com chá da cafeteira – Os jornais estão a censurar a história. A minha mãe disse-me ontem o ocorrido quando cheguei a casa. Como os Tudo Escrito são difíceis de enganar, notaram logo que havia algo mal contado na versão que tinham ouvido de alguém que trabalhava nos jornais da cidade e por isso foram ao hospital recolher informação. Nem dormi hoje só cheia de vontade para vos contar isto!

- Mas... Como fizeram isso? Era muito tarde, as enfermeiras não dormem?

- Sim dormem, Usagi, mas aquelas ainda estavam no seu turno e a minha mãe contou-me que o hospital estava num reboliço geral ontem ás 3 da manhã. Era só pessoas por todo o sítio, pessoas do jornal, pessoas da televisão, pessoas que vieram ver, etc... Olha já são sete e meia! Acende a televisão Rei, por favor!

Rei pega no comando da pequena televisão suspensa no na parede da sua cozinha. Com um pequeno barulho, a televisão acende-se, logo mostrando o telejornal.

"_Bom dia Japão, hoje ás 02.00 da manhã, fugiram vários pacientes internados no hospital munincipal de Juban, situado no distrito de Minato-ku em Tóquio, deixando toda a gente com perguntas. Calcula-se que os pacientes fugiram quando ninguém estava a vista, deixando os enfermeiros e médicos confusos. Segundo o registro do hospital, os doentes estavam a ser tratados para depois serem detidos na prisão do distrito de Tóquio por causa de tráfico de droga, sendo feridos por tiros que a polícia tinha disparado para os parar numa fuga anterior. Até agora, faz-se tudo para encontrar os pacientes e a polícia de Tóquio aconselha todos os cidadãos a tomar todas as precauções possíveis, pois estas pessoas são perigosas e capazes de fazer tudo no seu poder para escapar do país. Agora segue uma enterevista com um comissário da polícia de Tóquio, comissário Takugchi, e umas fotografias dos acusados irão ser mostradas para identificação..."_

Com outro barulho quase inaudível, Rei apaga a televisão, deixando a cozinha em silêncio.

- Não consigo ouvir mais estas mentiras. Ainda parto a televisão! Mentirosos de um canudo! Falsos! – exclama ela, levantando a voz.

- Calma Rei! Também me faz frustrada, mas temos de ter calma. Ao menos o Tudo Escrito escreveu a verdade!

- Mas porquê? Porquê que não dizem a verdade eles também? – pergunta Usagi.

- Não tenho a certeza, mas alguém está por de trás disto tudo. Alguém não quer que a cidade saiba a história toda. Não sei porquê.

- Mas ao menos vem tudo no Tudo Escrito! Não é tão famoso como os outros, mas uma parte da cidade irá saber, ai isso podem ter a certeza que sim!

- Ami... Será... O nosso novo inimigo?

- Não sei. É possível que seja. – diz Ami ponderando a hípotese.

- Já é quase hora de ir ás aulas! Aptece-vos ir á escola? A mim não!

- Rei, a escola é muito importante, é a chave do nosso futuro e deviamos ir. - começa Ami, séria - Mas como ontem aconteceu muita coisa e não dormimos quase nada, o melhor é descansarmos hoje. Eu vou ligar á escola para marcar falta. – e Ami sai da cozinha, com um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios, bocejando logo de seuida.

Usagi e Rei olham uma para a outra, estupefactas.

- A Ami, faltar á escola? Estou a sonhar.

- Ah sim realmente, mas ela tem razão. Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu nem sei se me conseguiria concentrar nas aulas. - diz Usagi, deitando a sua cabeça em cima da mesa.

- Ah! Tu já estiveste alguma vez concentrada nas aulas, minha querida Usagi? Só te vi a desejar que tocasse para o almoço! – troça Rei.

- Que engraçadinha tu és, Rei! Parva... – murmura.

- A quem é que chamaste parva, Usagi? Acho que estou com cera nos ouvidos! Ora diz lá de novo!

- Eu disse...

Mais três suaves pancadas se fazem ouvir da porta do templo, fazendo Ami gritar:

- Eu abro!

Pouco tempo depois, Minako e Makoto tinham entrado na cozinha, também coradas e com os cabelos na cara por causa do mau tempo. Ami encontrava-se atrás delas, bocejando.

- Chiiça! Esta neve é mesmo mazinha conosco! – suspira Minako.  
>- Minako... A neve não sabe o que faz...<br>- Oh claro que sabe, não viste como ela picava na cara? Ela gosta de massacrar as pessoas!  
>- Sim, sim... Olha Rei, o que nos querias contar ontem, afinal?<p>

Rei olha para Makoto, com os olhos arregalados. Ela tinha-se completamente esquecido! Engolindo em seco, senta-se.

- Pois é verdade... Bem... Ontem eu estava a frente do fogo... E... Tive uma visão...

Usagi vira-se para Rei, preocupada.

- Sim, e depois?

- Bem... Vi uma cena horrível... Pior do que todas as visões que tivera antes. Tipo... O fim do universo. Avisaram-me que era o que iria acontecer se este novo inimigo não for aniquilado. O nosso inimigo é a fonte de todo o mal no universo. Temos de o derrotar antes "que o mal saia da sua caixa".

Todas olham para Rei, horrorizadas. A fonte do mal no universo?

- E não disseram mais nada? – pergunta Makoto, cruzando os seus braços.

- Não...

- Mas... – começa Ami. – Não sabemos quase nada sobre o inimigo! Como o iremos derrotar sem ter informação?

- Não sei Ami, mas aquilo era real. Eu sentia-o. Sentia o medo. A morte...

- Bem podemos dizer que a morte já chegou a nós não foi?

- Usagi...

- O Mamoru já está inanimado, está completamente incapaz de ser acordado. Posso dizer que eles conseguiram um pouco do que queriam... Porquê? Porquê fazer isto ás pessoas? Porquê destruir o universo? Porquê...

Rei aproxima-se, abraçando Usagi carinhosamente. Usagi olha para a sua frente, em vazio, mas abraçando Rei de volta, quase automaticamente.

- Não sabemos a razão disto, mas uma coisa é certa. Não deixaremos nada acontecer ao universo!

- Pois não! Achas mesmo que conseguem passar por nós? Nós iremos acabar com tudo como a agulha no palheiro! – grita Minako tão entusiasmada, que até dá um pequeno empurrão a um copinho azul que se encontrava na banca da cozinha. Este cai com um grande BRAK!

- Minako... Francamente...

- Ai desculpem desculpem, ai meu deus, a minha cabecinha hehe... – murmura apanhando os restos aguçados do copo partido. – AIIII! Piquei-me...

- Ó Minako, para quê que estás a apanhar os pedaços do copo com as mãos? Acordaste com o cu virado para a lua? Deixa-me apanhar isso com a V-A-S-S-O-U-R-A Minako, sabes o que é?

- Rei... Não existe nada chamado vassoura-minako. – Minako esforça-se para não sorrir.

- EU É QUE TE VOU DAR A VASSOURA-MINAKO! – e dito isto, Rei vai atrás de Minako, tentanto bater a pobre rapariga com a vassoura empulanhada numa mão, cheia de pedaços de vidro estilhaçado.

- AI REI PÁRA QUE ME MATAS! ISSO PICA! AIIII!

As restantes sorriem entre si.

* * *

><p>- SCROLL!<p>

Um pequeno barulho se faz ouvir naquele espaço místico. Os pilares partidos e inclinados lançam sombras místicas no chão, sob o céu estrelado e brilhante. A leve neblina envolve parte da sombra que se encontra frente a um espelho velho e gasto. Esta curva-se perante o grande espelho.

- Chamou, minha rainha?

Um voz rouca ressoa pelo grande vazio das profundezas do espelho.

- Sim... Esta essência que me trouxeste... Onde a achaste?

- Foi uma das caçadoras vossa majestade... Ela a retirou de um rapaz chamado Tuxedo Kamen, um aliado das Sailor Senshi deste planeta.

- Bem me parece...

- Posso saber porque pergunta, minha rainha?

- Porque esta essência pertence a uma Sailor Senshi... – a voz grossa e rouca cessa num sussurro.

- O quê? – exclama Scroll surpreendida.

- Esta essência... É a que tem o poder deste planeta selado em si. É a essência do príncipe Endymion.

- Mas... O Endymion não morreu minha rainha?

- Sim ele morreu... eu vi muito bem o que a Metallia lhe fez. Ela aniquilou tudo no reino lunar, menos aquela insolente chamada Serenity. Com um cristalinho de poder insignificante, consegiu selar Metallia e fazer com que as vítimas renascessem na Terra. COM UM PEDAÇO DE VIDRO SEM PODER ALGUM, CONSEGUIU SELAR UMA DAS MINHAS CRIAÇÕES! – a voz toma um breve pausa, respirando pesadamente. – Mas agora... Tenho esta linda essência nas minhas mãos. Com este poder todo conseguirei aguentar por mais alguns dias... Scroll...

- Sim minha rainha?

- Precisamos de esconder o Cristal da Morte... Enquanto eu não sair daqui, terá de permanecer escondido. Se cair nas mãos de alguém indesejado, será o fim dos nossos planos. JÁ!

- Sim minha rainha...

Scroll volta-se de costas para o espelho pronta para se entregar á sua missão. Exactamente no mesmo momento em que ela sente o seu corpo se desfazer numa nuvem de fumo, uma voz a chama fazendo-a parar.

- Conta-me de novo o que aconteceu na nossa barreira de protecção...

Scroll vira-se de novo para a frente, olhando a sua rainha nos olhos. Vermelhos e brilhantes. Frios e calculadores. Um pequeno arrepio se estende no seu interior. Esta curva-se demoradamente.

- Quatro Sailor Senshi tentaram entrar no nosso território. Mas não as conseguimos capturar, pois quando as separamos elas infelizmente desapareceram da nossa vista...

- Muito bem...

Com uma pequena explosão, raios constituidos por um negro avermelhado se precipitam vindos do interior do espelho, atingindo Scroll com força. Esta grita enquanto a electricidade dolorosa envolve o seu corpo brutalmente, elevando-a no ar. A dor invade Scroll, uma dor tão severa que um desejo de querer morrer invade os seus pensamentos. Os raios cessam tão rápido como começaram, levando a horrível dor consigo. Scroll cai no chão, respirando a custo.

- Isto foi um aviso que não tolero mais falhas da tua parte, Scroll... Se não fizeres o que deves, irei destruir o teu ser, a ponto de nunca mais existires... Sim eu posso estar selada, mas ainda tenho poder suficiente para te destruir por completo! – diz a voz rouca, pronuciando cada palavra a muito custo e respirando pesadamente, como se estrangulada fosse. – VAI!

E dito isto tudo o que resta, é o espelho muito muito gasto, contemplando a lindas estrelas no céu.


	5. A Descoberta

**Capítulo 5 – A Descoberta**

Com um sussuro, abre os olhos. O céu friamente estrelado olha para ela como se nada fosse. Pouco a pouco, iça o seu corpo severamente dorido, sentando-se no chão poeirento daquele local. Uma leve brisa acaricia-lhe a cara. Será que vim parar a uma praia? Não... Não ouço o mar... Ela olha á sua volta, inspeccionando as redondezas. O firmamento azul-avermelhado fazia um contraste brutal com o solo escuro e agreste, muito poeirento, de como se cinzas tratassem. Onde estou? Ela contempla o céu de novo. E encontra-a quase de seguida.

Uma enorme nuvem negra encobre uma grande parte do seu campo de visão. Fria e opaca. Como se devorasse tudo no seu vazio...

_Tudo no seu nada..._

Ela levanta-se num ápice, pronta para qualquer ataque. Sem as outras, terá de chegar lá sozinha... Ela tem que dar a mensagem... Ela tem que as ajudar! Ela tem que a ver...

De repente, um pequeno estalido se faz ouvir atrás dela. Vira-se rapidamente deparando com uma figura com várias mantas a cobrirem o seu pescoço, cara e ainda mais envoltas no seu tronco. Um grande manto tapa as suas costas, protejendo-as da brisa. As duas observam-se longamente. Com um grande salto, esta ataca-a. Ela tenta se defender e contra-atacar a mística pessoa, mas esta é demasiado ágil para que ela lhe acerte.

- PÁRA... COM... ISSO! NÃO TE QUERO FAZER MAL!

O vulto esmurra-a com toda a força no nariz, fazendo-a vacilar e cair no chão. Algo quente e pegajoso escorre do seu nariz, pingando. Era sangue. Ela levanta o olhar. A mística figura encontra-se á sua frente, observando-a. Fighter prepara-se para mais um ataque vindo dela. Mas para sua grande surpresa, esta estende-lhe a mão.

- Quem és tu? – pergunta ela admirada, enquanto se deixa levantar pela força firme daqueles membros, depois de um momento de hesitação.

- O meu nome é Hydri. E tu quem és?

Ela sacode a poeira que ficou presa na sua roupa, murmurando:

- Sailor Star Fighter. E já que a nossa apresentaçãozinha está feita, posso saber por que me querias matar? – Fighter olha para Hydri encarando os seus olhos verdes. Algo duro por detrás destes fazem cada músculo do seu corpo endurecer, prontos para um novo ataque. Mas tudo o que Hydri faz é um pequeno gesto com a sua mão, na direcção da nuvem negra.

- Pensei que eras uma delas. Desculpa. Foi só quando vi o teu sangue que não eras nada disso.

Surpreendida, Fighter olha para Hydri. Ela faz isto a todos que aparecem aqui? Como se lhe tivesse lido os pensamentos, Hydri responde:

- Sim eu faço isto ás pessoas quem vêm aqui. É a única maneira de saber.

- Mas já vieram sombras para aqui?

- Infelizmente sim. Mas agora quero saber outra coisa. Quem vieste visitar?

- Eu não vim visitar ninguém. Acordei e deparei com este lugar. É verdade, onde estamos? – pergunta Fighter olhando em redor.

- Em Crasson, um pequeno planeta ao pé da barreira negra. Mas estou mais interessada de como vieste parar aqui.

Fighter hesita. Será que pode confiar nesta pessoa?

- Bem... Eu e as minhas companheiras estavamos a viajar e... Tentamos passar pela barreira, mas fomos atacadas. Na confusão perdi-as e vim parar aqui... Não vieram mais pessoas parar aqui? Umas Sailor Senshi com um fato igual ao meu e uma rapariga de cab... – Fighter pára de falar pois Hydra abana a cabeça sinalizando que não vira nada.

- A única pessoa a aparecer aqui em Crasson foste tu, mais ninguém. Mas se tiveres sorte podem aparecer depois. Quem sabe.

- Pois... – Fighter suspira. – Quem sabe...

- Ficarás aqui ou segues comigo? Suponho que precisas de ser tratada. – Hydri aponta para os numerosos cortes que cobrem o corpo de Fighter. Esta passa a mão por cima de um. Não os tinha sentido, mas agora a dor picava-a como seringas incadescentes.

- Vou contigo. – dito isto seguem as duas rumo a um destino desconhecido, ao menos para Fighter. Ela segue Hydri que caminhava silenciosamente a seu lado, como se a esquecido tivesse. As numerosas mantas abanavam levemente ao sabor da brisa. Não sabendo porquê, Fighter sentia-se subitamente bem em olhar para Hydri. Sentia-se segura...

Pequenas luzes cintilamvam no horizonte, ficando maiores a cada passo. As luzes transformaram-se pouco a pouco em pequenos casebres todos rachados, tão cinzentos como a poeira do chão. Hydri pára á frente de um dos casebres. Ao longe se avistavam alguns prédios, mas de aspecto tão degradado que Fighter não sabia decidir se cujos eram mais acolhedores do que o casebre á sua frente. A fachada quebrada dava a impressão que existia há séculos. Pequenos vidros cheios de pó tapavam as janelas daquela pobre casa. Alguns vasinhos com flores mortas estavam colocados ao pé da porta, criando uma atmosfera sombria. Hydri pega na velha porta de carvalho e empurra-a.

A diferença no seu interior não podia ser maior. Grandes prateleiras recheadas de livros cobriam uma parte das paredes, sendo as outras tapadas por um papel cor de barro. Aqui e ali, velinhas do tamanho de botões ardiam confortávelmente, deitando a sua luz suave sobre as várias mantas e tapetes de várias cores que cobriam o chão, sofás e a única cama que se encontrava a um canto da pequena sala. Hydri caminhou para o lado da cama silenciosamente, apontando para ela sem dizer uma palavra. Fighter então deitou-se na cama macia e acolhedora, sendo invadida por um incrível bem-estar. Tão confortável que nem olhara para Hydri que tinha desaparecido, voltando quase de seguida com um copo cheio de um líquido roxo-claro, que colocou nas mãos de Fighter. Fighter olhou com receio para o copo.

- Podes beber, não é veneno e nem te vai matar. É só uma infusão que te vai ajudar a curar as feridas e permite que durmas em paz. Bebe lá.

Fighter hesita novamente. Será que isto não são só truques para a enganar? Com um gole, bebe o líquido que sabia a cidreira misturada com cerejas e de repente uma sensação estranha invade o seu corpo. Contemplando o seu braço com fascínio, observa como as feridas lentamente se fecham sem deixar alguma marca. E logo de seguida, uma grande sensação de conforto se instala na sua mente. Olhando uma última vez para Hydri que se encontrava sentada a seu lado, adormece de cansaço.

* * *

><p>- Que lindo...<br>Uma pequena pinga. Uma estátua negra. Uns olhos profundos. Era tudo o que se via. A água transparente retratava imagens do céu tempestuoso e húmido. Estátuas de grande porte encontravam-se no meio desse mar, lançando as suas irregulares sombras sobre a límpida água em baixo. Ela observa a paisagem com encanto.

De repente, pequenos raios vorazes chicoteam o ar, vindo do centro daquela superfície. Ela começa a caminhar lentamente sobre a água. A água tão frágil e fria... Mas tão firme e lisa... Ela começa a caminhar mais rápido, mais rápido e mais rápido. Corre. Corre corre corre corre como se a sua vida se tivesse a extinguir e correr fosse a única maneira de a manter ardente dentro de si. Num ápice chega á fonte dos místicos raios.

Um pequeno cristal negro como carvão se encontra sobre a superfície límpida da água. Ela estende o braço para lhe tocar. Com um arrepio, cerra a sua mão sobre o cristal. Observando-o de perto, nota que tem uma pequena inscrição, mas em letras que ela não percebe. O negro daquele cristal... Profundo... Sonhador... Sombrio... Ela deixa-se engolir pela beleza daquela jóia.

Uma beleza enfeitiçadora.

Vários raios aparecem de novo, vindos do cristal. Ela sente como os raios lhe envolvem os braços, causando uma dor suave. Agradável. Parecia que esses raios a entendiam por completo. Parecia que sabiam quem ela era. Parecia que...  
>Uma grande luz dourada brota abruptamente, banhando aquele mar. A dor aumenta, mas ela está indiferente. A dor aumenta ainda mais, fazendo com que ela a sinta. A dor horrível. Uma dor... mortal. Ela grita. A luz dourada cega-lhe a visão. Ela grita.<p>

Mas ninguém a ouve.

- NÃO!

De súbito, abre os olhos, deparando-se com uma parede branca á sua frente. "O que foi isto?" pensa, observando as pequenas sombras que o sol de madrugada lançava sobre a parede. Virando-se na sua cama, sente que algo frio e duro se encontra na sua mão. Ela levanta o lençol para ver o que é. Abrindo a mão, depara com um cristal negro. O mesmo cristal do sonho. Com as mesmas inscripções e tudo. A mesma cor... O mesmo arrepio.

Num ápice levanta-se bruscamente, deitando os lençóis todos para o chão. Pegando nas suas calças e vestindo-as, deixa o pequeno cristal deslizar para o interior do bolso. Calçando as meias e os seus sapatos, caminha preparada para o pequeno-almoço.

* * *

><p>- Que raio... Não consigo encontrar absolutamente nada!<br>- Tem calma Ami! Alguma coisa iremos descobrir, tenho a certeza disso!

Ami caminhava imapacientemente com as suas amigas, desiludida com o resultado das suas pesquisas. Desde que tinha deixado a casa de Rei de manhã, tinha andado ás voltas em Tóquio á procura de algo que lhe pudesse explicar o porquê de a maioria dos jornais estariam as encobrir o desaparacimento das pessoas atacadas. Tinha ligado, falado e feito os possíveis para descobrir o que estava atrás disto tudo, mas não tinha encontrado alguma coisa.

- Também tenho a certeza que vamos descobrir alguma coisa... Temos que trazer aquelas pessoas de volta... e recuperar a essência do Mamoru...

Usagi caminhava lentamente enquanto falava. A memória de ver Mamoru a ser atingido pelo ataque de Klile estava congelada na sua mente. Mamoru... A sua essência... Capturada...

- Sim Usagi... Ao menos não te preocupes por agora... A mãe da Ami prometeu estar ao pé do Mamoru, caso lhe acontecesse alguma coisa... E se acontecer ela vai-nos avisar! – diz Rei, tentando recomfortar a sua amiga.

- Sim...

De repente uma figura alta e pálida aparece no fundo da rua. Esta vai-se aproximando pouco a pouco, até estar a escassos metros delas. Makoto reconhece a figura imediatamente.

- OI! SIRIDA! – grita, abanando os braços.

A figura levanta a a sua sua cabeça, deixando os traços do seu rosto visíveis. A sua boca contorce-se num pequeno sorriso, e com uma magra mão acena para Makoto.

- Olá a todas, como estão? Como está o Mamoru...?

Usagi observa Sirida com um pequeno sorriso:

– Levamo-no agora mesmo para o hospital. Mas não conseguiram fazer nada, está no mesmo estado que as outras pessoas...

- Ah sim, já ouviram falar que elas fugiram do hospital? Acho que eram criminosos e queriam fugir á polícia...

As restantes sorriem entra si, um pouco embaraçadas. Sabiam muito bem que a história era mentira, mas pensavam que Sirida não iria acreditar se lhe contassem a verdade.

- Mas sabem o que eu acho? Deve ser tudo mentira! – elas olham todas para Sirida, surpreendidas. – Dizem que 40 pessoas estavam num lugar a fazer tráfico de drogas e depois vem a polícia e atiram contra elas! Mentira. Eu estive lá! Sei que apareceu um ser esquisito e depois as atacou! Vocês talvez não acreditem, mas depois apareceram as Sailor Senshi e tentaram parar, só que não resultou.

- Não Sirida, nós acreditamos em ti... – começa Ami. – Também vimos o sucedido.

- A sério? Ora lá, então sabem que estou a falar a verdade! Agora só falta saber porquê que os jornais estão a mentir! Alguma coisa aconteceu áquelas pessoas, tenho a certeza disso! Não só pegaram nas roupas e fugiram sem causa alguma! – diz Sirida, gesticulando.

- Sim Sirida, também tentamos descobrir o quê, mas não encontramos nada... Fomos a bibliotecas, jornais, câmara, mas não encontramos nada...

Sirida coça o seu queixo, pensativa.

- Bem, eu ao menos vou tentar descobrir alguma coisa também... Talvez vos tenha escapado alguma informação e eu a consiga encontrar!

- Sim, depois se encontrares algo, avisa-nos está bem? Ah, e olha queres vir conosco para o Crown Game Center? Vamos jogar um pouco, precisamo-nos de divertir. – pergunta Rei.

- Sim, claro vou convosco! – e as seis começam a caminhar para o centro de Juban, onde o salão de jogos se localizava. O que elas não viram foi um pequeno vulto escondido num esquina a escassos metros delas.

* * *

><p>Ela curva-se sobre o corpo inanimado dela. Sorri enquanto observa a sua cara sangrenta. O seu sorriso fica ainda maior quando vê os numerosos cortes que se encontravam espalhados pelo seu corpo. Foi forte... Mas não me vence... Ninguém me consegue derrotar... NINGUÉM! A insolente pensava que lhe conseguia fazer algum estrago de novo, mas nada a iria vencer.<p>

- URANUS!

O grito faz com que ela volte a cabeça. Passos ecoam rapidamente. Ela lança um dos seus ataques para a fonte do som, mas nada acontece. De repente uma bola azul e brilhante aparece do nada e atinge-a, fazendo-a voar. Com um pequeno estrondo, cai, mas levanta-se rapidamente.

- O QUE LHE FIZESTE?

- Nada... – responde.

Outra esfera brilhante é atirada, mas desta vez ela escapa. Atira mais um ataque, mas nada acontece. De repente, sente algo redondo batendo nas suas costas. Vira-se e depara com uma mulher de cabelos esverdeados, tentando esmurrá-la. Esta só se evade, rindo-se.

- Achas mesmo que isto me dói? – e lançando um ataque na direcção da mulher, faz com que ela seja atingida e caia no chão, arfando.

- Preparem-se.

A mulher que foi agora mesmo atingida olha para ela. A sua cara transfere um horror total.

Pequenos raios vorazes chicoteam de novo no cristal do seu bolso.


	6. Caída nos arbustos

**Capítulo 6 – Caída nos arbustos**

Num ápice, acorda. Observa o quarto cheio de prateleiras recheadas de inúmeros livros. Onde estaria? Ao mesmo tempo, se lembrou. Kakyuu... KAKYUU! HEALER! MAKER!

- O que foi?

Olhando para a fonte do som, depara-se com uma silhueta alta e esguia. Parecia que tinha pequenos sacos coloridos envolvidos no seu corpo. A janela com o céu avermelhado e repleto de estrelas deixava cair luzes suaves no chão. Estava tudo escuro.

- Hydri... Eu... EU TENHO DE AS ENCONTRAR!

- Não, Sailor Star Fighter... É perigoso demais para ti. Receio que não te deixarei ir. Por favor descansa...

- M...Mas eu... – gagueja Fighter.

- Não sei o que aconteceu ás tuas companheiras... Mas não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas... Elas podem muito bem estar vivas... Ou mortas. – fala a silhueta pesadamente.

Fighter sabia muito bem que não podia fazer nada. Ela sabia que estava fraca. Sabia que no momento em que se envolvesse na barreira, a morte a buscaria. Pensando isto, deixa-se deitar de novo na sua cama.

- Pois... Bem, Fighter, enquanto descansas tenho que colher umas plantas no meu jardim... Elas estão sempre fresquinhas ao meio do dia. – afirma Hydri com um pequeno sorriso.

- O quê? Ao meio do dia? Mas... ainda é noite! – exclama Fighter, levantando a cabeça.

- Ah, aqui em Crasson as coisas não são assim... Costumavam ser como dizes, pois também temos uma estrela como a maioria dos sistemas solares no universo. Mas a nossa foi encoberta pela barreira e por isso agora já não há esse tipo de dia. Mas olha, tenho de me despachar. Xau!

A silhueta de Hydri caminha para a porta, abrindo-a. E num ápice desaparecera. Fighter pensa porquê que Hydri queria colher plantas que eram mais frescas a meio do dia... Nem sequer era dia!

* * *

><p>- RAIOS! – e com um pequeno estrondo, um vaso de vidro parte-se numa parede. Como? Como? Como é que ela está tão perto, mas ainda mais longe? Parece como se fosse areia movediça que os separava!<p>

- Está tudo bem? Ouvi um estrondo e...

Ele vira-se rapidamente, e depara com uma cabeça de mulher a espreitar da porta recheada de papéis colados.

- Não, não, podes entrar.

A cabeça da mulher rapidamente caminha para ele, mostrando um tronco e depois pernas que caminhavam apressadamente contra ele. A meio do percurso, um dos seus sapatos vermelhos calca nos estilhaços de vidro que restavam do vaso. Olhando para o chão, apressa-se a perguntar:

- Tens a certeza que está tud... – começa, mas pára logo, pois ele agora vira-se para ela.

- Está tudo bem! Só deixei cair isso quando estava a ler uns papéis na porta, não te preocupes que chamo a empregada depois. Diz lá.

Caminhando com um monte de papéis no seu colo, deixa cair tudo com um barulho seco na secretária.

- Aqui tem. Isto é a mais recente opinião dos votadores em Tóquio. Parece que a DPJ aumentou os votos com 50% nos últimos três meses. Se isto continuar assim não conseguiremos entrar na câmara dos Conselheiros! Sugiro para prosseguirmos com o seguint... – mas cala-se quase de seguida, pois ele levanta a mão, exausto.

- Que foi, Karashiro?

- Eu já sei disso tudo, por favor podes deixar a papelada aqui comigo que eu trato do resto. Podes ir.

A mulher observa-o com uma mistura de dissabor e desconforto. Ele estava muito estranho hoje, não costumava ser assim. Mas decidindo obedecer, sai rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sozinho, Karashiro pega na papelada e começa a escrever... Mas, não conseguindo continuar, pára. Raios! COMO?

Fica assim pensativo durante algum tempo, mas uma voz trémula quebra o silêncio. Ele começa a olhar para todos o lados para localizar a fonte do som e depressa a encontra. Alguns decímetros acima da sua cabeça, um dos papéis colados na porta ganhou um tom azul-escuro, e algo negro se movia lá dentro.

- Karashiro...

Ele depressa se levanta e se ajoelha perante o papel:

– Sim, minha rainha?

- Explica-te.

Ele engole em seco.

- Minha rainha por favor tenha piedade! Nós lançamos todas as maldições possíveis para que ninguém lhe tocasse, mas no dia seguinte tinha desaparecido! Apenas já não estava lá!

- E não puseram guardas no local? – pergunta a voz.

- Pusemos, mas eles não notaram nada. Apenas já não estava lá. Por favor tenha piedade minha rainha!

A voz calara-se por uns segundos. Parecia pensativa.

- Sabes que o teu erro pode nos arruinar por completo? Sabes que aventuraste o nosso plano de uma maneira irreparável? Sabes que se não o encontrares o mais rápido possível, os nossos planos serão reduzidos a nada! Sabes não sabes?

- Sim minha rainha, eu sei...

- Muito bem. Então despacha-te a reparar o que fizeste e já!

- Sim! – dito isto, levanta-se rapidamente pronto para sair, mas sente de repente uma dor incrível, como se alguém tivesse aberto a sua cabeça e ter retirado o seu cérebro. As pernas não o conseguiam mais segurar, por isso caiu no chão, a espernear. A dor era horrível, era como se estivesse a ser esquartejado brutalmente, enquando acordado.

- Pensavas mesmo que escapavas? Achas mesmo que me esqueceria de te castigar? Enganas-te bem Karashiro. Agora VAI! – e com um pequeno abano, o papel fica de novo branco e rabiscado.

Karashiro levanta-se a custo. Cada músculo do seu corpo arde como se ácido corresse nas suas veias. Ele já tinha uma ideia de quem tinha o roubado. Ele tem de a encontrar. Imediatamente.

* * *

><p>Rei estava de novo sentada á frente do fogo. As chamas ardiam e crepitavam, transmitindo o seu imenso calor pelo quarto, fazendo a testa dela molhada de suor. Alguma coisa... Preciso de ver alguma coisa... Preciso de alguma pista...<p>

Ela desiste por fim. Não consegue ver nada, parecia que os seus poderes de médium não resultavam desta vez. Rei abre a porta da sala onde o fogo continuava a arder furiosamente e sai para o pátio mergulhado na escuridão. Corre a porta atrás de si e prepara-se para caminhar de volta para a sala. De repente, os arbustos á sua frente dão um leve abanão. Rei pára e observa, tensa. Não havia vento. O que seria? Ela aproxima-se agora, pouco a pouco. O arbusto mexe-se de novo. Concentrando o seu olhar, ela observa um pequena sombra atrás dele. Rei aproxima-se ainda mais, preparada para fosse o que fosse.

Num instante, a sombra salta para fora do arbusto e cai no chão, arfando. Isto surpreende Rei, pois ela pensara que ia ser atacada. O corpo começa a emitir pequenos gemidos, mas ouvindo melhor, mais se parecem com palavras.

- Rei... Ajuda...

- Michiru! – exclama Rei, surpreendida. Olhando bem, observa com espanto que é mesmo Michiru, transformada em Sailor Neptune, que está deitada no chão, a respirar a custo. Rei baixa-se rapidamente, pronta para a levar para a casa. Enfiando a sua mão debaixo da nuca de Michiru, ela sente algo quente e pegajoso escorrendo nas suas mãos.

- Michiru o que te aconteceu! Michiru? MICHIRU!

Michiru cala-se de repente. Um som horrivel emerge da sua boca, como se alguma coisa se tivesse partido dentro dela. Um líquido escuro começa a escorrer pelos seus lábios e sujando o seu fato, qual Rei observa agora, todo rasgado e manchado de sangue. Rei age rapidamente, levando-a ás cavalitas e correndo o mais rápido que pode. Abrindo a porta da sala, encontra lá dentro o seu avô limpando a poeira das prateleiras com livros. Ele vira-se, preparado para sorrir para a sua neta, mas pára imediatamente e fica paralizado a observar a figura que está em cima das costas dela. Arrepios percorrem a sua espinha.

- Avô, encontrei esta Sailor Senshi desmaiada lá fora, por favor chama a ambulância! RÁPIDO!  
>O sangue escorre da boca de Michiru e cai no fato branco de Rei, deixando pequenas manchas aqui e ali.<p>

- AVÔ ESTÁS A OLHAR PARA ONDE! RÁPIDO!

Recuperando do choque, este levanta o telefone e chama uma ambulância. Acabando a chamada, limita-se a observar Rei que tinha agora deitado a desconhecida no sofá. Sangue continuava a escorrer da boca de Sailor Neptune enquanto Rei tentava descobrir se a ferida estava ao alcançe de ser compressada. Mas parecia não ter grandes progressos.

- Rei... – sussurra, engolindo a seco. – Eu acho que ela não tem nenhuma chance de...

- NÃO DIGAS ISSO! ELA TEM DE TER! ELA TEM DE SOBREVIVER! ELA APENAS TEM! – grita Rei histericamente.

- Conheces essa Sailor Senshi, Rei...?

Rei hesita:

- ... Não... - responde por fim.

Eles olham um para o outro. Rei não consegue distinguir qual expressão o seu avô agora mesmo fez, mas parecia que ele sabia que estava a mentir. Seria isso? Não podia ter a certeza, pois tinha desaparecido rápido demais.

Sirenes apitam ao longe, ficando cada vez mais barulhentas. De repente, o corpo de Michiru começa a tremer em convulsões, enquanto um novo som vem da sua garganta. Rei aproxima o seu ouvido, chamando Michiru ao mesmo tempo. As sirenes aproximam-se.

- Michiru? MICHIRU!  
>- Q... Q... Q...<br>- O que foi Michiru, diz-me!  
>- Kl... Kl... Kli...<p>

A porta é subitamente aberta e os paramédicos invadem a sala, trazendo uma maca. Rei é desviada para se encostar á parede enquanto os paramédicos fazem o seu trabalho. Ela ouve-os, mas ao mesmo tempo não ouve nada. Eles gritam, falam e usam vários instrumentos que, segundo ela pensa, são usados em Michiru. Mas ela não conseguia ver como, pois a multidão tapava-lhe a vista. De súbito, dispersam-se e levam Michiru atada a uma maca, com vários tubos percorrendo o seu corpo. Passando rapidamente o pátio e entrando dentro da ambulância, os paramédicos fecham a porta e a ambulância parte a caminho para o hospital, com as sirenes gritando e avisando os trânsito para se afastar.

* * *

><p><em>Várias figuras se encontram reunidas num círculo. No meio, outra figura, flutuando alguns decímetros acima do chão, as observa. A sua capa que encobre a maior parte do seu corpo, abana um pouco como se houvesse vento, mas aquela catedral velha e escura estava completamente quieta, sem alguma actividade aparente. <em>

_- Então?_

_- A galáxia cilíndrica de Rabiout já caiu nas nossas mãos, Rainha! Acabamos de assasinar as últimas populacões agora mesmo._  
><em>Outra figura do círculo também levanta a voz: <em>

_- Acabamos de destruir o planeta Sircundo hoje, vossa Majestade. Eles conseguiram-se defender bem, mas nós quebramos a barreira. _

_- Quebraram! Como! – pergunta alguém com espanto. – Eles tinham o quadro de Lemúria!_

_- Ora, recebemos uma ajuda inesperada... – responde a figura, sorrindo. _

_- Muito bem, Vibria. – fala a figura do meio, carinhosamente. – Estava a ver que era preciso eu ir lá pessoalmente para desfazer aquela insolente que pensava que conseguia nos parar._

_- Não podíamos arriscar que você corresse um perigo desnecessário, Majestade. Eles tinham chamado a nossa querida adversária, mas não chegou a tempo. Podia ter nos apanhado de surpresa. _

_- Sim. Mas o tempo para a batalha final está se aproximando... E o quadro? Trouxeram-no? _

_- Aqui._

_- Agora... Como está a situação na Via Láctea? – pergunta. _

_- Já conseguimos conquistar uma parte, mas Serenity no Sistema Solar organizou uma armada que por agora está a resistir bem aos nossos ataques. Mas pensamos que iremos quebrar a barreira do Cristal Prateado brevemente, vossa Majestade. É só uma questão de tempo._

_- Muito bem, Anhrefn. Quando invadirem o Sistema Solar, tragam a nossa querida Serenity, viva. Ela vai ter a honra de ser executada pelas minhas próprias mãos. _

_- Sim. – dito isto, todos se curvam perante a figura no meio, desaparecendo em fumaças quase de seguida._


	7. A casa assombrada

**Capítulo 7 – A casa assombrada**

De repente, acorda. Uma fragrância esquisita lhe percorre as narinas. Parecia uma mistura de rosas terrestres e vilhar (um tipo de peixe dos rios do continente Volar'fs em Kinmoku). Uma mistura de agrradável e ácido. Ela levanta a cabeça, batendo quade de seguida com a testa em algo duro.

- Que raio...? – murmura, abrindo os seus olhos, esfregando-os. A cena com qual se depara faz a sua boca abrir-se de espanto. Até se esquece da dor que lhe faz a cabeça bater como um segundo coração. Ela está no topo de uma colina com diversos tipos de árvore plantados nela, feitas de uma estructura escura parecida com ossos. Estes saem por sua vez do chão, como tentáculos. Lá em baixo havia um vale em que esses tentáculos estavam ainda mais emaranhados uns nos outros, dificultando a visibilidade. No horizonte pairava uma luz azulada, forte, que fazia contraste com o céu negro. No meio dessa luz havia os maiores tentáculos que ela tinha visto até agora. Pareciam ter no mínimo cinquenta metros de altura e cintilavam de várias cores espalhadas por aqui e ali.

E atrás dessa paisagem estranha, suspensa no céu, estava uma nuvem negra.

- Em que raio de lugar vim parar? – pensa.

Um som forte faz-se ouvir atrás dela. Virando-se, vê uns tentáculos que se movem a toda a velocidade contra si. Ela salta rapidamente para o lado e aponta a sua estrelle para os tentáculos, gritando:

- STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO! – a bola de eletricidade azulada forma-se e é disparda contra os tentáculos, que se desintegram rapidamente. Quase de seguida um grito horrível faz-se ouvir no meio da floresta de tentáculos, como se estivesse a pedir ajuda. Healer hesita um pouco, mas decide-se por ir ver o que é. Corre pelo meio da floresta á procura da origem do grito, acabando por a encontrar. Era uma pessoa que estava a ser agarrada por vários tentáculos que a tentavam estrangular. Healer observa melhor e vê que essa pessoa era... Maker.

- STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO! – Maker cai no chão a agarrar o seu pescoço, depois do o que a prendia ter sido aniquilado. Quase de seguida olha para cima com espanto e depara-se com Healer. Maker levanta-se e corre para ela, abrançando-a.

- Healer! Como é possível... Estava a ver que estava acabada!

- Maker... Ao menos já te encontrei... - Healer abraça Maker com força. Ficam assim durante um tempo.

- Ai, estás-me a apertar! – diz Maker com um sorriso. Healer larga-a, sorrindo também.

- Tens alguma ideia de onde estamos? - pergunta.

- Não, mas estamos perto do Sistema Solar. A barreira vê-se bem daqui. – responde Maker, apontando para a nuvem negra que parece que engole a luz azul do horizonte.

- Pois... Será que Fighter e a princesa se encontram aqui também? – pergunta Healer ansiosa.

- Não sei... Vamos ter de as procurar... Mas este planeta não me parece lá muito amistoso. Sabe-se lá o que há por aqui! E nem sabemos o tamanho dele. Como as vamos encontrar?

- Bem Maker, acho que aquilo ali ao fundo é algum tipo de povoado... Podiamos investigar já que estamos aqui. Não podemos vaguear pelo planeta todo...

- Sim também acho que seja melhor... Quem sabe, até podemos encontrar a Sailor Senshi deste planeta... – e dito isto, começam a caminhar pela floresta escura.

* * *

><p>Rei encontra-se sentada ao lado dos vários aparelhos que piscavam e deixavam sair vários sons de vez em quando. No meio desses aparelhos estava uma cama e nela uma pessoa de cabelos esverdeados, deitada. Esta tinha os olhos cerrados, respirando calmamente. Parecia estar em grande paz.<p>

A porta abre bruscamente, fazendo Rei virar-se para trás. Reconhecendo as caras dos visitantes, retorna á sua posição original.

- Como é que ela está? – pergunta Usagi silenciosamente.

- Fisicamente está bem agora, mas ela estava muito mal quando a encontrei. Tinha várias hemorragias internas e fracturas. Teve duas horas a ser operada...

Todas engolem em seco, observando Michiru que respira suavemente na cama.

- Sabem quando ela pode vir a acordar?

- Acham que não tarda muito.

- Ainda bem! – diz Makoto, um pouco mais animada – Assim podemos descobrir quem lhe fez isto e lhes dar o devido castigo!

- Acham que foi o inimigo que fez isto? – Rei vira-se de novo para as duas – Ela estava transformada...

- Penso que sim. Agora só falta saber se foi só ela ou as outras também estão...

- É verdade, onde estão a Ami e a Minako? Não vieram convosco... - pergunta Rei, notando a falta das suas amigas.

- Não. – fala Makoto depois de uma pequena pausa – Elas foram á casa das outras ver se elas estão bem, e nesse caso as avisar do sucedido. Mas acho que algo não está bem com elas... Ligamos para lá e ninguém respondeu. É suspeito...

Rei levanta-se bruscamente

- E vocês deixaram-nas ir sozinhas? E se são atacadas?

- Acalma-te, nós iremo-nos juntar a elas brevemente! Foi por isso que também viemos para aqui, para te vir buscar... Deixaste o intercomunicador em casa... – mas Makoto cala-se, pois Michiru tinha aberto os olhos e se sentado bruscamente na cama.

Rei volta-se de novo para Michiru e chama por ela. Mas Michiru parece que não ouve.

- Michiru...? Michiru? Está tudo bem contigo?

Michiru olha para elas calmamente.

- Michiru? O que te aconteceu? Tens alguma coisa? – pergunta Usagi, um pouco desesperada com esta falta de respostas.

Ela apenas as observa como se fossem um mero vaso numa mesa. Makoto sai rapidamente do quarto, enquanto Usagi e Rei ficam como congeladas a olhar para Michiru. Pouco depois, Makoto volta com um médico que imediatamente começa a analisar Michiru. Tenta primeiro chamar o seu nome, mas vendo que não reage, começa a examinar os seus olhos e a ler o relatório. Depois pega na cama e a leva em direcção á porta.

- Dr, o que vai fazer com ela?

- Temo que ela teve algum dano cerebral, apesar de não encontrarmos alguma fractura, ou as análises que fizemos terem dito alguma coisa. Vamos fazer um EEG para observar a sua actividade electro-cerebral, e mais alguns testes além disso. É necessário para podermos determinar o que ela tem. – diz enquanto abre a porta e leva a cama para o corredor. E deixando a porta bater atrás dele, as três olham entre si, preocupadas.

* * *

><p>Ami e Minako chegam até á grande casa onde as quatro Sailor Senshi do Sistema Solar Exterior moravam. Estava toda coberta de neve, fazia lembrar uma daquelas casinhas de barro que aparecem pela altura do Natal. Ami empurra o portão velho que range misteriosamente. Era como se fosse um filme de terror á luz do dia. As duas passam o portão e atravessam o pátio a passos largos. Tocam á campainha. Silêncio. Tocam mais uma vez. Ninguém responde.<p>

- Parece que temos razão... – expira Minako.

- Não desesperes, mesmo se lhes tiver acontecido alguma coisa, nós as salvaremos! Temos que manter as esperanças, Minako!

- Sim... Tens razão. – olhando por uns momentos para a porta, diz – Olha e se tentássemos entrar? Podemos encontrar pistas no caso de terem desaparecido.

- Achas que sim? – pergunta Ami um pouco insegura – Não achas melhor esperamos pelas outras?

- Assim quando elas chegassem já podiamos ter uma ideia e lhes contar logo. E também quero por isto a nu o mais rápido possível!

- Está bem. – e dito isto, Ami tira um pequeno clip do bolso, abrindo-o. Depois com uma precisão determinada, mete o metal na fechadura. Em alguns segundos, com um pequeno estalido, esta abre-se. Minako observa a cena toda, com os olhos arregalados.

- Credo Ami, e eu a pensar que eras toda certinha e tal...

Ami fica muito corada.

- Bem, por acaso é a primeira vez que experimento isto... Li num livro e pensei que resultaria...

- Pois claro! Ninguém insinuou outras coisas, Ami, heheh!

- Está bem... Vamos entrar?

As duas abrem a porta. O hall da casa banhava na escuridão e não se conseguira ver alguma coisa. Ami procura pelo interruptor da luz e carrega. Imediatamente, o hall ficou todo iluminado pelo candeeiro de vidro que se encontrava suspenso no tecto.

- Ok, não será melhor nos separarmos? Tu investigas o andar de cima, eu o de baixo. – sussurra Minako.

- Está bem. – Ami começa a subir as escadas, enquanto Minako continua pelo hall. Quando chega ao hall de cima, este também está ás escuras. Ela encontra o interruptor, mas a luz não acende.

- Que estranho... – pensa. Ela consegue pouco a pouco notar umas portas aqui e ali e começa por abrir a que está á sua esquerda. Lá dentro ela consegue ver a silhueta de uma cama e as cortinas fechadas a tapar a luz. Ao lado da cama ela nota algo brilhante. Aproximando-se vê que é o Deep Aqua Mirror. Ela toca nele.

De repente ouve um grito. Ela corre para a porta mas sente que está fechada. E trancada. O grito parece que vem do andar de baixo. Minako!

- MINAKO! MINAKO!

Mais gritos e estrondos se fazem ouvir lá em baixo. Ami tenta forçar a porta, mas esta não se derruba. Ela só tem uma escolha. Rebentar a porta.

- MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

Apontando as suas mãos contra a porta, grita:

- MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY! – e com a pressão da água, a porta parte-se em bocadinhos. Ela corre rapidamente para fora do quarto e desce as escadas, mas os degraus desparecem num instante, fazendo-a cair. Ela cai cai e cai mas não sabe onde. Nem parece que está mais dentro de casa. Parece que caiu num buraco negro e iria ficar assim para todo o sempre.

Com um estrondo, embate numa superfície estranha; parece vidro. Tudo está banhado na escuridão. Ela levanta-se e tenta distinguir algo, ou ouvir os gritos de novo, mas agora está tudo quieto e calado. Tocando num dos seus brincos, um visor azul se materializa a frente dos seus olhos. Ela pega no seu mini-computador e começa a analisar o lugar.

O computador escaneia a escuridão, tentado distinguir alguma coisa. De repente sente um grande descarregamento de energia em cima de Sailor Mercury. Um poder qualquer é descarregado sobre ela, fazendo-a desviar.

- Quem está aí? – grita, mas ninguém responde. Outro descarregamento de energia é detectado pelo computador e Sailor Mercury desvia-se do ataque.

- MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY! – grita, dirigindo a enorme corrente de água para onde a energia tinha sido emitida segundos antes, mas nada acontece. Outra manifestação de energia é disparada contra ela. Mais uma vez, desvia-se. Mercury sente-se desesperada. Não sabe o que a está a atacar e não consegue distinguir nada na escuridão. Outro ataque é, de novo, disparado.

- Tenho que arriscar... – pensa – SHABON SPRAY! – várias bolhas de sabão criam um nevoeiro cerrado, apesar de ela não o ver muito bem, sente a brisa fria que o ataque provoca. Ela corre para outro lado e fica quieta a ouvir. Mais nenhum ataque é disparado. Com o seu computador tenta analisar o lugar onde está mais uma vez. Agora sim, parece que funciona. Um pequeno pico de energia é assinalado a sua frente, desaparecendo e reaparecendo com pausas regulares. Ela aponta as suas mãos para esse lugar:

- MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY! – segundo os seus ouvidos, algo é atingido com força.

- Quem está aí? – pergunta mais uma vez.

De súbito o corpo de Minako cai no chão, aparentemente inanimado.

- Minako...? – Mercury corre para ela, parando ao seu lado. A cara de Minako contorce-se num sorriso maligno e os seu olhos abrem-se mostrando uma cor branca. As suas mãos erguem-se e agarram o pescoço de Mercury.

- Hehehe, achas mesmo que me enganas, Sailor Mercury? Vais morrer aqui e agora... AI! – Sailor Mercury tinha acabado de gritar algo e ter criado um pilar de água que embateu na sua barriga, fazendo com que esta largasse o pescoço dela por uns segundos.

- Tu não és a Minako! SHINE AQUA ILLUSION! – mas Minako bloqueia o ataque.

- Não, não sou... – e dito isto o seu corpo começa a mudar de forma até dar lugar ao de Klile – Mas sou muito mais forte do que ela. Foi num ápice que ela passou para o outro mundo!

- O quê! Não! ESTÁS A MENTIR!

- Não estou não, minha querida Sailor Senshi... Estou a contar-te a verdade. E sabes que mais? Tu também vais para o outro mundo com ela! BREEZE OF THE OTHER WORLD! – um vento carregado de trovões negros sai das mãos de Klile. Mercury desvia-se rapidamente. Será que Minako está mesmo morta? Não pode ser!

- Não vale a pena fugires! MORRE! BREEZE OF THE OTHER WORLD!

Apesar do seu visor a ter avisado, ela desvia-se tarde demais e é atingida com toda a força pelo ataque de Klile. Pedaços do seu fato esvoaçavam e pequenas queimaduras apareceram na sua pele. Mercury cai no chão, com força.

- Muito bem, Sailor Mercury. Só mais um e não dói mais. – cruzando os seus braços, Klile grita:

- BREEZE OF THE OTHER WORLD!

Mercury desvia-se a escassos centímetros do ataque. Não... Não pode ser... Ela não pode morrer. Ela tem que encontrar a Minako. Tem que ultrapassar isto. Mais um ataque é disparado, atingido o seu corpo. A dor esvai-se. O seu corpo parece que flutua. A sua mente fica cada vez mais leve. Parece como que se estivesse a deixar o seu corpo. Um sentimento agradável. É assim que é morrer?

Ela cai entre os risos. Cai, pensando que agora não irá retornar da queda. Mas um pensamento teima em não deixar a sua mente. Eu não posso desistir. Eu não posso morrer agora.

NÃO POSSO!

Cai, cada vez mais nas profundezas do vazio. Como se fosse um espirito. Lembrando-se. De tudo o que passara, de tudo o que ela tem que fazer.

Ela não pode perder.

Não pode deixar os malditos inimigos destruir tudo.

Ela tem que sobreviver.

ELA TEM!

- O quê? – exclama Klile horrorizada. Um forte brilho azul envolve o corpo queimado de Mercury. Fica cada vez mais forte até a luz cegar. Mercury recupera os seus sentidos. Vé a luz a envolver o seu corpo.

Ela sabe o que tem a fazer.

- MERCURY ETERNAL, MAKE UP! – dito isto, todas as suas feridas se curam imediatamente, a sua energia volta, ela sente um novo poder dentro de si. O seu fato muda imediatamente para um parecido com o de Eternal Sailor Moon, mas sem as asas e em tons de azul. A luz cessa e Eternal Sailor Mercury levanta-se.

- Não pode ser! – Klile observa a nova transformação com espanto – Não interessa, MORRE! BREEZE OF THE OTHER WORLD! – mas o seu ataque é facilmente bloqueado por Mercury. Ela aponta as suas mãos para Klile e grita:

- MERCURY... AQUA... MIRAGE! - um pilar de água fresca e brilhante surge do chão em seu torno, voando com toda a velocidade para Klile. Esta é atingida, gritando.

O seu corpo vai-se despedaçando até não sobrar mais nada.

De repente, a escuridão desaparece e Mercury cai no chão do hall da casa.

Os gritos ouvem-se de novo. Mercury corre pelo hall e depara-se com Minako na cozinha a fugir, aos berros e partindo pratos e copos, de uma barata. Esta assusta-se com a entrada de Mercury.

- Ami que susto! Ei porquê que estás transfor... HUH! Que fato é esse? – pergunta, admirada.

- Minako...? Afinal não estás em perigo?

- Sim estou! Salva-me desta barata! - berra Minako, fugindo ainda mais da barata que apenas estava quieta no seu canto.

Ami encosta-se á parede e deixa-se deslizar para o chão, aliviada. Mas... Como é que o inimigo soube a identidade dela? E como é que também não atacaram Minako? Porquê que foi só ela... Será que sabiam quem ela era? Isto era preocupante.

- Ami? Afinal o que aconteceu?

Foi obrigada a voltar á realidade.

- Minako, vamos sair desta casa imediatamente! Conto-te depois. – diz pegando na manga de Minako enquando correm para a porta, desaparecendo as duas.

No hall, um pequeno cristal brilha intensamente, materializando um corpo inanimado quase de seguida. Este cai no chão com um gemido. Abrindo os olhos, levanta-se, estremunhada.

E corre pela porta fora.


	8. O ataque de Kurina

**Capítulo 8 – O ataque de Kurina**

Sentindo um aperto no peito, depara-se com a visão de um vulto sendo destruído por Sailor Mercury.

- Klile falhou... - sussurra.

Uma forma materializa-se do nada, ajoelhando-se a sua frente. A figura sentada no trono observa os seus movimentos delicados e o vestido claro e fino contrastando com a escuridão do seu cabelo ondulado. Na testa encontra-se um pequeno losango negro.

- Rainha Scroll. Deixe essa tarefa para mim, Kurina. - levantando-se, adiciona – Eu não sou como as minhas incompetentes irmãs que se deixaram enganar pelas Sailor Senshi! Nem sequer tinham um plano definido! O meu grande plano irá com certeza resultar e assim teremos montes de energia ao nosso dispor.

- Muito bem. Prossege com ele, Kurina. E não te esqueças de a apanhar também. Agora sem os seus poderes e com as suas memórias irá ser uma desgraça se as Sailor Senshi a encontrarem primeiro!

- Mas que farei com ela, minha rainha? - pergunta Kurina.

- Mata-a.

Kurina sente-se pouco á vontade. Apesar de agora não ser verdadeiramente a sua irmã, ainda sentia um pouco de misericórdia por ela. Mas ela tinha que fazer isto, por mais que lhe custasse. Era a única maneira.

- Não irei falhar.

- Não? - uma silhueta aparece atrás de si - Vais matar a tua própria irmã de sangue sem custo algum? - a figura dá um passo na fraca luz. Montes de tecido esbranquiçado, meio transparente, cobrem partes do seu corpo, misturando-se com um vestido branco e opaco. Na testa encontra-se também um losango negro, meio escondido pelos seus cabelos loiros acastanhados. Este tinha algumas linhas que saiam da sua superfïcie e decoravam o resto da testa:

- Não me parece. Rainha Scroll, deixe-me encarregada disso. Sem hesitar, matarei aquela insolente!

- Não te metas nisto! Rainha Scroll, eu tratarei de tudo. - e dito isto, Kurina desaparece numa pequena nuvem de fumo.

- Deixa-a em paz... - sussurra Scroll – O que te faz duvidar tanto dos poderes dela?

- Temo que ela nos trairá, minha Rainha...

- E se ela o fizer, morrerá também. Podes ir.

A figura sente que foi rejeitada e então curva-se perante Scroll, desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumo quase de seguida. Reaparece numa sala composta de paredes e chão de pedra acastanhada. Era iluminada por algumas velas circulares e planas como pratos. No meio da sala se encontrava um tipo de taça com símbolos a decorar as bordas. Sentadas em cadeiras de veludo vermelho, outras três figuras a observam, meio iluminadas pela pálida luz.

- Então?

- Má sorte, irmãos... Deu a missão á Kurina. - diz.

- Que escândalo. Pensei que a nossa Rainha tinha melhor gosto do que contratar aquelas três em primeiro lugar. Já sabia que iriam fazer asneira.

- É, eu pensava que estavamos melhor vistos perante a Rainha! Temos o cargo mais importante ao seguir ao dela! Que insolência. - murmura uma das figuras.

- A nossa Rainha de certeza que tem algum plano com isto. De certeza que não iria querer enviar aquelas antes de NÓS!

- Oh, por favor lá estás tu a inventar desculpas como sempre. Parvo... De certeza que ela as prefere.

- Ora diz me lá, a QUEM é que chamaste parvo? Olha que vais levar se não te calares! Pessimista!

- Ui que medo! Já estou a tremer.

- CUTTING CAR... - mas o vulto é obrigado a parar, pois a figura de vestidos brancos grita:

- PAREM COM ISSO! Vocês os dois não sabem fazer mais nada do que andar á bulha? De certeza que é por isso que a nossa Rainha não nos escolheu para esta missão!

- É, de certeza que é por causa do nosso querido amigo aqui que atira cartinhas por tudo e por nada, que temos que ficar aqui a ganhar bolor.

- JÁ ESTÁS TU OUTRA VEZ!

- ACABOU! - grita outra figura, com duas tranças penduradas de cada lado da cabeça. - O melhor será aguardar e ver como a Kurina faz as coisas. Se ela falhar, pelo que tenho a certeza, iremos ser NÓS os recurrentes. Somos os únicos aqui que não têm nenhuma missão, lembram-se? A nossa Rainha de certeza que sabe o que está a fazer.

- Espero bem que tenhas razão, irmã... - suspira, agarrando os panos em sua volta. - Não me aptece ficar sem fazer nada. Estamos aqui á tanto tempo e nunca tivemos sequer UMA missão!

- E se a Kurina conseguir? Talvez assim ficaremos aqui para todo o sempre!

- Tens razão. - responde a figura de vestido branco - Mas... Eu sei de uma coisa que a Kurina de certeza que não terá coragem de fazer... Por isso, vou fazê-la eu. Vou matar a Klile.

- Sim, Illmenite.

Todos acenam entre si.

* * *

><p>Eles encontravam-se novamente sentados na salinha de Rei, em torno da mesa. A atmosfera não era das melhores e Usagi estava preocupada.<p>

- Não pode ser... Elas devem ter sido capturadas... O que vamos fazer?

- Eu digo que é melhor irmos lá juntas, investigar de novo. Mas sem nos separar, pois pode nos acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu á Ami! - pondera Rei – Afinal, quem vos mandou ir lá sozinhas! Podiam ter morrido! - exclama, preocupada.

- Desculpa Rei, mas nós queríamos mesmo saber o que tinha acontecido!

- Ami, tens a certeza que a mataste? - pergunta Luna, virando-se para a rapariga.

- Eu vi o corpo dela a ser despedaçado, mas não sei se morreu ou não. Mas a dimensão em que eu estava presa dissolveu-se nesse mesmo instante.

- Nem sei como não ouvi nada...

- Estavas a gritar Minako, é compreensível. - responde Makoto enquanto a observa – Mas pergunto-me quando teremos uma nova tranformação como a da Ami. Não sabia que também podiamos ser Eternal Senshi.

- Sim podemos. Nem tudo está reservado á totinha da Usagi. - brinca Rei.

- O que me chamaste? - Usagi fica furiosa.

- Parem... Bem, vocês vão lá investigar, enquanto nós iremos á nossa base conseguir alguma informação. - Artemis e Luna saltam para o chão e caminham com passos enérgicos para a porta.

- Vamos lá então investigar. Meninas, transformem-se!

Todas se levantam ao mesmo tempo. Elevando as suas canetas e broches no ar, gritam:

- MERCURY ETERNAL!

- MARS CRYSTAL POWER!

- JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!

- VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!

- MOON ETERNAL!

- MAKE UP! - e dito isto, fortes luzes brotam dos seus corpos, envolvendo-as por completo. Em menos de um segundo, estas desparecem e as Sailor Senshi correm para a rua repleta de neve, desparecendo no horizonte.

* * *

><p>- Mika, podes controlar os dados do paciente na sala 221, por favor? É até preciso mudar o soro, mas eu não tenho muito tempo agora. - diz a senhora Mizuno, virando-se para uma enfermeira baixinha que agora mesmo tinha passado por si no corredor.<p>

- Sim senhora, eu vou. - e dito isto, Mika vai rapidamente a sala de nebulização buscar um novo pacote de soro. Levando este a seu colo, passa por vários pacientes que esperavam no corredor, de certeza para tirar raios-X, um enfermeiro ou talvez apenas para ter alta. Caminhando rapidamente, chega ao elevador e carrega no botão que a levará para o segundo andar. Esperando alguns segundos, a porta abre-se com um pequeno som e Mika sai apressada do elevador. Passando por algumas portas, vira á esquerda e assim encontra-se num longo corredor. Rapidamente chega á sala 221, abrindo a porta.

Lá dentro estava tudo silencioso. Um homem de cabelos negros se encontrava deitado na cama, respirando serenamente. As pequenas máquinas ligadas com fios a seu corpo, piavam sem parar, como passarinhos eletrónicos. Mika nota que o saquito de soro suspenso junto á parede já estava quase vazio. Rapidamente abre a máquina onde este se encontra e muda de saco, controlando se a máquina deixa passar a quantidade certa por cada segundo. Feito isto tudo, prepara-se para sair de novo, mas algo lhe capta a atenção. Ela observa o quarto atentamente, não conseguindo lembrar-se bem do que lhe chamara a atenção. Olhando para a figura na cama, a verdade fá-la tremer com horror.

O homem tinha aberto os seus olhos, que agora brilhavam de vermelho vivo. Na testa, encontrava-se um losango negro.

* * *

><p>Gritos de horror ecoavam por todo o sítio. Uma brisa apocalíptica varria o que outrora era uma cidade, agora destruida e repleta de crateras. Corpos encontravam-se espalhados por todo o lugar, e choros de desespero ressoavam na escuridão.<p>

Mas então, apareceu uma luz no horizonte. Uma luz dourada, que aumentava de intensidade a cada segundo que passava, que espalhava o seu calor e a sua esperança pela trágica paisagem. No meio escontrava-se uma figura ajoelhada, elevando um bastão feito de madeira cheia de nódulos no ar.

No topo, o bastão fazia uma curva em forma de U e no meio dela se encontrava uma pequena esfera feita de uma substância que brilhava intensamente. Os cabelo curtos da figura movimentavam-se com a brisa e as suas roupas e chapéu cilíndrico, tingidos de um negro profundo, também. Na sua testa encontrava-se um pequeno símbolo dourado.

Num instante, as casas reconstróem-se, as crateras desaparecem e as feridas dos sobreviventes se curam. Porém, os corpos no chão permanecem intactos. Os sobreviventes apenas olhavam para a luz e a figura no meio, calados.

- Não tenham medo... Não vos farei mal. - sussurrava uma voz, vinda dos seus lábios.

- Tu és... a prometida... Por favor faz os que morreram ressuscitar! - diz uma mulher no meio da multidão.

- Não posso. As suas Essências foram roubadas do seu corpo. Não há maneira de as ressucitar.

- Mas... Estão mortas para sempre...?

- Não. Quando eu localizar a Imperadora de Januarium Regal, vindos daquele planeta onde a maldição caiu, a irei enfrentar. E a destruir. Nessa altura todas as Essências consumidas irão renascer com o poder Lambda dos Galaxy Cauldron deste universo. E os vossos entes queridos também. - diz decidida - Não deixem o poder de Januarium Regal vos desesperar. Tenham esperança. Ainda não está acabado!

- Obrigada por tudo. Que a Criadora a acompanhe! - grita outra mulher, com um chapéu azul de grande porte na sua cabeça.

- Adeus. - e dito isto uma luz ainda mais forte brota do seu bastão, fazendo-a desaparecer quase de seguida. A multidão observa o céu, onde um pequeno raio o corta rapidamente, parecendo uma estrela cadente.

_Januarium Regal. O Cristal da Morte tem que ser destruido!_

Ela acorda num ápice. Mais um sonho destes... O que estará a acontecer comigo? Porquê que tenho estes sonhos? Tão distantes... Fantasia... Mas tão vívidos e reais... Como se fossem memórias...

Levanta-se e veste-se com pressa. Enquanto calça os seus saltos de agulha, o pequeno cristal negro com inscrições em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira lhe capta a atenção. Que raio é aquilo, afinal?

- Sirida! Hora de acordar, senão vais chegar atrasada á escola! Vamos, vamos menina!

Sirida é forçada a sair dos seus pensamentos. Gritando que já acordou, prepara-se para sair, mas algo dourado brilha em cima da sua cama. Ela caminha lentamente para esta com um expressão de cautela. Algo duro está dentro dos seus lençóis.

Destapando a cama, encontra um bastão de madeira com uma esfera dourada em seu topo.

* * *

><p>A mansão das Sailor Senshi do Sistema Solar Exterior se encontrava ainda abandonada quando as restantes Sailor Senshi a alcançaram. A porta estava entreaberta e uma atmosfera sombria pairava no ar.<p>

- Acho que não deixamos a porta aberta quando saimos...

- Sinto uma aura maligna... - diz Mars, séria.

- Então será que está alguém... - começa Jupiter.

- Não sei. Vamos! - Sailor Moon caminha silenciosamente para a porta e abre-a devagar. Esta abre-se com um chiar arrepiante. Como estava a começar a escurecer lá fora, o interior da casa estava completamente envolvido em escuridão. Sailor Moon avança cuidadosamente, observando cada canto com atenção. Tudo se encontra em silêncio.

- Não há leitura de energias fora do normal aqui. - diz Mercury, olhando para as escadas com o seu visor - Vamos para cima.

Dito isto, todas sobem as escadas com cuidado, chegando ao hall de cima. Este encontrava-se também banhado em escuridão. A um canto mais á frente, pedaços de madeira molhada estavam espalhados no chão. O quarto ao lado dos pedaços não tinha porta, já que Sailor Mercury a destruira anteriormente. Entrando nesse quarto, Sailor Mercury descobre de novo o Deep Aqua Mirror que se encontrava em cima da mesa de cabeceira, tal como antes.

- Já sei! - exclama. Todas olham para ela, supresas.

- O Deep Aqua Mirror serve para desvendar a verdade, certo? O espelho da sabedoria! - diz Mercury, pegando no espelho cuidadosamente. Fica algum tempo a observá-lo, mas nada acontece. Apenas vê a sua cara reflectida na escuridão.

- Não funciona...

- Esperem. Se eu concentrar a minha mente nelas, talvez... - Sailor Mercury concentra os seus pensamentos num desejo de encontrar as Senshi desaparecidas. A superfície do espelho ganha um tom azulado, mas de repente, um choque de escuridão o apaga. As raparigas o observam, cautelosas.

- Mercury... Melhor largares esse espelho... Alguma coisa está a tentar-nos bloquear! - exclama Venus.

- Está tudo bem, o meu visor não mostrou nenhuma reacção. - Mercury tenta mais uma vez. Mas o mesmo acontece, o espelho parece reagir, mas a luz vinda dele é abruptamente interrompida.

- Tive uma ideia!

- Qual, Sailor Moon?

- Porque não tentamos todas juntar as nossas mentes no espelho! Talvez quebremos o bloqueio.

- Sim! - todas esticam os seus braços, segurando ao mesmo tempo no espelho. As suas mentes unem-se num só pensamento; Salvar Haruka, Setsuna e Hotaru!

O Deep Aqua Mirror começa de novo a brilhar com um tom azulado que fica gradualmente mais forte. De repente uma luz forte, azul e cristalina brota do espelho, iluminando o quarto por inteiro. Todas têm uma visão de Sailor Uranus, Saturn e Pluto atadas a uma parede de pedra escura, com cortes profundos espalhados pelos seus corpos. Sangue escorre lentamente das suas feridas.

A luz do espelho acaba por cessar com um choque e as visões também. As Sailor Senshi olham entre si. Elas não podem estar mortas!

- Oh meu deus... O que lhes aconteceu? Onde estão elas? Elas estão feridas! - lágrimas começam a aparecer nos olhos de Sailor Moon. - Temos que as salvar! E se elas já perderam as suas Essências...?

Sailor Mars avança e abraça Sailor Moon carinhosamente.

- Sê forte, Sailor Moon. Nós as iremos encontrar. Iremos as salvar, salvar o Mamoru e as pessoas desaparecidas. Os inimigos não irão levar a sua avante! Iremos desvendar os seus planos e os derrotar!

- Tem esperança. - diz Mercury. Pouco tempo depois as lágrimas de Sailor Moon abrandam e esta acalma-se.

- Bem, como aqui não há nada vamos investigar o resto da casa. - começa Venus - Mercury traz o Deep Aqua Mirror contigo para o examinarmos mais tarde.

- Sim. - dito isto, saem do quarto e começam a revistar cada divisão que existe no segundo andar, mas nada de mais é econtrado. Seguem para o andar de baixo e para a cave, também não encontrando alguma pista. Depois de várias horas de procura, acabam por decidir sair da mansão e estudar o Deep Aqua Mirror na casa de Rei. Chegando lá, Luna contacta-as pelos seus intercomunicadores.

- Meninas! Como correu?

- Não encontramos nada... Apenas o Deep Aqua Mirror que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira no quarto da Michiru e da Haruka. - responde Minako.

- Hm. Nós também não encontramos nenhuma informação acerca dos inimigos e nehumas energias estranhas foram localizadas á volta da casa.

- Sim, nós também chegamos á mesma conclusão.

- Mas é estranho... - todas viram-se para Rei.

- O que é estranho, Rei? - pergunta a voz de Luna, um pouco distorcida pelo intercomunicador.

- Eu senti uma aura esquisita quando lá chegamos. Parecia que tinha os olhos em nós. Aquilo era maligno. Eu senti. Esteve conosco durante aquele tempo todo.

- Hm. Usagi, eu acho que não voltarei a casa esta noite. Parece que tenho de investigar mais. Adeus. - a voz de Luna desaparece. Todas ficam caladas durante algum tempo. Rei é a primeira a falar:

- Alguém quer um chá? Acho que vou a cozinha fazer um pouco, sentem-se que eu já volto! - Rei caminha rapidamente para a cozinha e enche uma cafeteira com água. Ligando o lume, coloca a cafeteira no fogão, resolvendo ligar a televisão enquanto espera. O programa que está a dar parece ser uma entrevista.

"_Aqui estamos nós para falar com a senhora Antonieta Granger, deputada do partido Liberal-Democrático. Bem vinda ao nosso programa. Como está a senhora?"_

Uma mulher de cabelos longos e ondulados, escuros como a noite, senta-se no sofá esverdeado em frente ao apresentador do programa. Rei olha com curiosidade. Esta traz um fato e saia azul-marinhos. Brincos de pérola revestem as suas orelhas e nos pés traz uns sapatos pretos com um salto baixo e grosso. Olhando para a câmara, os olhos da mulher na televisão parecem frios e profundos. De uma beleza divina.

"_Obrigada, comigo está tudo óptimo._

_- Bem, vamos ao assunto. Vocês no parlamento andam a planear escrever novos livros informativos sobre o estado japonês. Qual foi a iniciativa para isso?_

_- Bem, nós achavamos os folhetos informativos que distribuiamos nas escolas um pouco difíceis de se perceber. Por isso vim com esta ideia de reescrever os folhetos para que a informação se torne mais acessível aos jovens do país._

_- Que pensam mudar nos folhetos, então?_

_- Achamos que muitas das palavras e expressões são um tanto difíceis de compreender, pois é um tipo de idioma mais formal. Pensamos em trocar isso para expressões e palavras mais usadas no dia-a-dia, e talvez alguma informação adicional._

_- Informação adicional? A que se refere Sra. Granger?_

_- Bem, refiro-me a por exemplo, informação acerca dos diferentes cargos de Estado e mais informação acerca da história e do que está escrito na nossa constituição._

_- Têm algo de especial em mente com essa informação?_

_- Sim, achamos que seja mais fácil para futuros membros do mundo político perceber a dinâmica dos nossos cargos e a história por detrás das leis do nosso país. Assim achamos que eles entenderão mais..._

Segue-se uma pausa. O apresentador pergunta:

_- Mais? A que se refere Sra. Granger?_

_- Refiro-me a que entendam mais sobre a nossa história e de como queremos eliminar a influência dos oráculos de Siris Real sobre este mundo._

_- O quê?_

_- Desejamos que concentrem as vossas mentes e sacrifiquem a vossa Essência em nome dos Noaidi do Abismo!"_

Rei ouve que algo está errado mas não consegue desprender o seu olhar da televisão. É como... Se um feitiço a tivesse possuído. Sabia que a mulher na televisão dissera uma coisa horrível e que ela devia ser membro dos inimigos, mas não se conseguia mexer. A cafeteira libertava montes de vapor e a água fervilhava furiosamente, mas Rei só tinha a sua mente imbutida na televisão. Algo a prendia. O que é isto?

Na televisão, os olhos de Antonieta Granger emitiam um brilho vermelho e a sua boca contorceu-se num sorriso sadístico. Os seus cabelos flutuavam um pouco, como se vento soprasse da terra para o céu.

Rei sente um aperto na área do seu coração. Parecia que algo se estava a tentar libertar lá dentro.

_Em nome dos Noaidi do Abismo, sacrifiquem as vossas Essências..._

Rei cai no chão se joelhos, com a visão fixada no ecrã. Ela quer fugir mas não consegue. A mente dela é invadida por um medo incontrolável. Será que vou morrer aqui? Não pode ser! Não posso!

- Rei...? OH MEU DEUS, REI!

Makoto entra rapidamente na cozinha, gritando. As outras aparecem logo de seguida, atrás dela. Makoto segue o olhar de Rei e vê toda a cena na televisão. Num ápice, pega numa caneca que estava pousada na banca e atira. A caneca rodopia pelo ar e num segundo atinge o televisor em cheio, partindo o ecrã. Este apaga-se.

- Rei, como estás? - Makoto ajoelha-se perante a sua amiga. Rei sente como o feitiço se evade pouco a pouco. Depois de alguns segundos, consegue desprender o seu olhar do ecrã.

- Rei? - pergunta Usagi, aterrorizada.

- Estou bem agora... Obrigada. Meninas temos de ir! Aquela mulher lançou um feitiço qualquer, temos que a eliminar!

Gritos começam a ecoar por toda a cidade. Minako corre para a janela e depara-se com uma cena horrível. Milhares de cristais brilhantes flutuam no ar.

- MENINAS, TRANSFORMEM-SE!

- SIM!

Em alguns segundos, gritam as suas palavras de transformação e correm velozmente para a rua. Sailor Moon pega no seu intercomunicador, gritando:

- LUNA! VISTE O QUE ACONTECEU AGORA?

Uma vozinha se faz ouvir do aparelho:

- Sim Sailor Moon, algo está a acontecer! Descobrimos uma área de energia negativa extremamente forte á volta do TBS Broadcasting Center, na rua Akasaka Gochome! Despachem-se!

- Sim! - e dito isto correm todas o mais que podem pelas ruas repletas de neve. Em poucos minutos chegam ao prédio do TBS Broadcasting Center. Chegando á entrada notam que as pessoas no hall estão todas desmaiadas. Sailor Mercury lê numa tabuleta á entrada quais programas estavam a ser gravados. Descobre rapidamente em qual sala a entrevista estava a ser feita e corre para as escadas, gritando para as outras a seguirem. Elas correm todas apressadamente para as escadas, subindo-as. Pouco depois conseguem encontrar a sala em que o programa na televisão estava a ser emitido. As Sailor Senshi atiram-se contra a porta , mas esta estava trancada. Tentam derrubá-la, mas a porta não se movia nem um milímetro. Sailor Mars afasta as suas amigas da porta, gritando:

- Mercury, escaneia a sala e vê se está alguém do outro lado da porta!

Mercury faz o que lhe foi pedido. Em poucos segundos responde:

- Ninguém está por perto, a pessoa mais próxima só se encontra a 15 metros de distância!

- Muito bem! - Sailor Mars coloca-se em frente da porta, juntando os dois dedos indicadores em frente de sua cara:

- FIRE SOUL! - um jacto de fogo brilhante e quente é projectado contra a porta. Esta despedaça-se por completo com a força do fogo. As Sailor Senshi apressam-se a entrar.

Antonieta Granger nota que alguém entrou e deixa de olhar para a câmara. Detectando quem é, sorri malignamente.

- Com que então... - sussurra.

- Como é que te atreves a espalhar mentiras e atacar pessoas inocentes que vêm televisão? Eu sou Sailor Moon, a guerreira do mistério, do amor e da justiça! EM NOME DA LUA, VOU CASTIGAR-TE!

- Hehe, esperei por vocês Sailor Senshi... - e dito isto, o fato azul de Antonieta Granger desaparece, dando lugar a um vestido curto, feito de tecido fino cor de creme. Os seus cabelos escuros se soltam ainda mais e um losango negro aparece na sua testa.

- Eu sou Kurina, a terceira e a mais poderosa das irmãs Neoplasia! Pensam que me irão derrotar, Sailor Senshi? Ahahaha deixem-me rir.

- Quem se vai rir somos nós! FIRE SOUL! - um jacto de fogo é disparado contra Kurina, mas este é parado por algo, apagando-se. Pouco tempo depois vê-se que um grande bloco de pedra pontiaguda aparecera em frente de Kurina.

- Tão fraco? SHARDS OF THE OTHER WORLD! - uma torrente de pedras gigantes e afiadas, feitas de uma substância negra, caem no chão, furando o soalho do palco. As Sailor Senshi desviam-se com dificuldade do ataque.

- Raios! Vais ver! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION! - uma coroa feita de folhas de carvalho aparece na testa de Jupiter, emitindo esferas explosivas quase de seguida.

- SHARDS OF THE OTHER WORLD! - as esferas e os picos chocam no ar, provocando uma enorme explosão. Sailor Moon, como se encontrava perto das duas, é projectada para o chão. Kurina flutua com rapidez para perto dela.

- VOU ACABAR CONTIGO! - um pico materializa-se nas mãos de Kurina e esta projecta-o em direcção a Sailor Moon.

- SAILOR MOON!

- SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS! - o pico é despedaçado em mil bocados pelo ataque de luz vindo do Tier. Sailor Moon levanta-se e começa a correr. Kurina persegue-a com outro pico na mão.

- FLOWER HURRICANE! - Sailor Jupiter dispara uma rajada de vento carregado de flores rosadas que atinge Kurina, cegando-a. Flores e pétalas circulam no ar como se fossem um denso nevoeiro. Kurina olha para todo o lado, mas não consegue detectar nada.

- Merda! Irei vos descobrir! SHARDS OF THE OTHER WORLD! - picos penetram a atmosfera florida, mas nada acontece. Kurina começa a correr por todos os lados, mas não encontra nada. As Sailor Senshi tinham desaparecido por completo.

- Não se podem esconder, Sailor Sen... - mas cala-se abruptamente, pois é obrigada a desviar-se de um jacto de água que se dirigia rapidamente para ela.

- SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS! - uma luz dourada atinge Kurina, mas esta consegue bloquear o ataque mesmo a tempo, com outro pico conjurado. As flores começam a cair para o chão e as silhuetas das Senshi ficam visíveis.

- Apanhei-vos! - Kurina voa rapidamente para uma silhueta e agarra-a pelo pescoço. Era Sailor Moon.

- Vais morrer!

- SAILOR MOON!

Sailor Moon olha para a cara triufante de Kurina. Será o fim? Se morresse, ao menos poderia estar ao lado do Mamo. Já o tinha perdido... Que mais tinha a perder? Porquê viver mais neste mundo cruel?

De repente, ela pensa nas suas amigas. Pensa na sua família. Pensa nas pessoas do mundo. E pensa em si própria.

Não, ela não pode ser derrotada agora.

Ela tem o dever e o desejo de defender e proteger as pessoas deste planeta.

Ela prometeu a si própria que o iria fazer, custe o que custasse.

Nunca desistir!

O Tier ainda se encontra na sua mão. Por favor Tier, ouve a minha oração! Com esforço, grita:

- SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS! - apontando para o estômago de Kurina. Esta é atingida em cheio e com um grito é projectada para trás, largando Sailor Moon. Quando cai no chão, algo negro e pegajoso escorre da sua barriga.

- Não me mataste, Sailor Moon. Achas que um ataque tão fraco me irá derrotar?

- Se o meu ataque é fraco, então ficarei mais forte! - Sailor Moon cerra os seus olhos enquanto grita - MENINAS! POR FAVOR EMPRESTEM-ME O VOSSO PODER!

- O Holy Moon Chalice aparece nas suas mãos, começando a emitir um imenso brilho. Sailor Moon o eleva no ar. Kurina observa tudo com horror.

- Este brilho é...!

As outras Senshi concentram as suas mentes em Sailor Moon. Com isto, a luz do Chalice parece aumentar de intensidade.

Michiru continua perdida nos seus pensamentos. Lembra-se do tempo em que a sua mãe, uma mulher de cabelos esverdeados, tais como os dela, lhe dera um pequeno bolo fora dum parque de diversões. Michiru sorria com alegria. Mãe, senti a tua falta... Onde estiveste este tempo todo? Procurei-te e não te encontrei...

De repente atrás da sua mãe, uma pequena luz se aproxima. O que será aquilo? Um O.V.N.I.!

A luz aproxima-se cada vez mais até iluminar tudo.

_Michiru... Vem comigo!_

Michiru observa a silhueta que desce de dentro da luz. Esta tinha duas esferas no alto da cabeça e longas tranças que caiam suavemente pelo seu corpo.

Usagi...?

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto e Sailor Saturn vêem um pequena luz no meio da escuridão. O que é aquilo? A luz parece crescer cada vez mais. Cresce até as envolver por completo e a escuridão das suas mentes ter desaparecido. Algo as chama. Algo as obriga a acordar! Sailor Moon!

De repente, abrem os olhos. As raízes negras que agarram os seus membros com firmeza se despedaçam em bocados. Uma luz brota das suas testas, fazendo-as desaparecer quase de seguida.

Sailor Moon prepara-se para atacar Kurina. Mas algo se materializa no ar á sua frente. Quatro esferas brilhantes se materializam em sua frente. Dentro dessas se encontram quatro figuras. Pouco a pouco reconhece as silhuetas tão familiares. As Sailor Senshi e Kurina observam a cena com espanto.

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto e Sailor Saturn flutuavam lentamente para o chão, sorrindo. Sailor Moon as observa e uma sensação imensa de alegria a invade. Todas as Sailor Senshi agarram as mãos de cada uma, formando um círculo em torno de Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon aponta o Chalice para Kurina. Um raio de energia enorme sai dele, dirigindo-se a Kurina que grita aterrorizada. Por momentos não se vê nada por causa da claridade do ataque. A luz cessa quase de seguida. Todas olham, surpreendidas.

Á frente de Kurina estava uma mulher com um vestido longo e cabelos claros com a mão estendida em sua frente.

- Quem és tu? - pergunta Sailor Moon, incrédula.

- Alguém quem vocês nunca ousarão atacar. - e dito isto, uma rajada de vento as projecta a todas contra a parede. Sailor Moon levanta-se rapidamente, mas a mulher e Kurina já tinham desaparecido.

- Que aconteceu? Onde estão elas?

- Não sei...! - exclama Sailor Venus.

Passos se fazem ouvir, indicando que alguém entrou na sala. As Senshi viram-se rapidamente contra a porta, prontas para qualquer ataque.

- Não me ataquem! Eu venho com boas intenções! - a silhueta levanta as sua mãos no ar.

Elas olham entre si. A figura lá no fundo lhes faz lembrar alguém.

- Esta voz...

- Sim, Sailor Senshi... Sou eu, Klile.

* * *

><p>- Sim?<p>

Duas figuras ajoelhavam-se perante si.

- Rainha Scroll, temo que o Cristal Prateado existe nesta era!

Scroll olha para Kurina e Illmenite com horror.

- O quê? Tens a certeza disso?

- Sim! Sailor Moon... Ela é muito suspeita. Viu o poder dela? Ela quebrou até o feitiço que coloquei naquela insolente Sailor Neptune! E as nossas prisioneiras... Se eu não salvasse a Kurina, temo o que teria acontecido. Mas não é só o seu poder, como a sua incrível parecença com a Rainha Serenity! - responde Illmenite, horrorizada com o que contava.

- O que queres dizer? - pergunta Scroll.

- A Sailor Moon... Talvez seja filha de Serenity!

- Impossível! A Serenity não tinha filhos... - mas Scroll cala-se de imediato, pois há uma tremenda possibilidade de que ela pode estar errada.

- Não na altura em que fomos seladas, Majestade. Mas se ela teve uma depois disso? Eu tenho quase a certeza que aquele poder era o do Cristal Prateado, aquele poder enorme que já vimos outrora. Não, tenho mesmo a certeza disso!

- Se isso for verdade, temos que ter muito mais cuidado com as nossas operações de aqui em diante! - começa Scroll. - Se o Cristal Prateado renasceu nesta era, não só temos o poder dos oráculos de Siris Real contra nós, como temos o Silver Millenium a atacar-nos ao mesmo tempo! Isto não é bom para os nossos planos... - Scroll suspira, preocupada - O poder do Cristal Prateado pode acordar aquela insolente da Esquecida!

- Temos que a capturar o mais rápido possível...

- Sim. A nossa unidade na superfície anda a procura dela, mas para já não há sinais... Não desde o ataque da Kzinscha. Illmenite, vocês Noaidi têm de ter muito cuidado daqui em diante. Se Sailor Moon usa poder em demasia, pode fazer intereferência com o poder da Esquecida e ela pode despertar cedo demais! E ISSO NÃO PODE ACONTECER!

- Sim, Majestade. - murmura Illmenite, curvando-se.

- Já tivemos demasiadas perdas... Kzinscha, Klile e quase que perdemos a Kurina! As Irmãs Neoplasia foram quase destruidas por completo! A vossa próxima missão é encontrar o corpo da Klile e matá-lo! Só façam isto por agora e aguardem as minhas ordens! Se as Sailor Senshi interferirem, não lhes toquem, apenas matem aquela mulher! O seu espírito tem que retornar ao portal o mais breve possível para completar o ciclo! Eu irei também observar as vossas acções daqui em diante. Vão!

- Sim Majestade. - as duas mulheres ajoelhadas desaparecem numa nuvem de fumo.

Scroll encosta-se para trás, apreensiva.

Eles irão ver...


	9. O oráculo

**Capítulo 9 – O oráculo**

- A próxima pode entrar, se faz favor!

- Ai já posso? Obrigada! - diz a jovem rapariga, sentando-se na cadeira de veludo roxo. A tenda exalava uma atmosfera misteriosa, com todas as suas cortinas espalhadas por todo o lado, impedindo o entrar da luz. A mulher mais velha sentada á sua frente a observa pacificamente. Na sua cabeça se encontra um lenço atado, de cores garridas. Na mesa entre as duas, uma grande bola de cristal reflecte a pouca luz dentro do local.

- Então minha querida, para que vieste hoje? - diz a mulher com calma.

- Eu gostaria de saber uma coisa sobre a minha vida... Quando encontrarei o meu amor? Sinto-me tão só...

- Lembra-te que as minhas visões nem sempre são as mais correctas, especialmente em casos como esses do amor. E de ver o futuro. O futuro que posso ver neste mesmo momento pode mudar com alguma acção da tua parte ou de outros. Por isso o teu próprio futuro é modelável, tu é que o tens que criar minha filha... Mas embora, posso-te mostrar o que pode vir a acontecer. Entendeste o que agora te disse? - pergunta.

- Sim. Eu sei. Por favor, diga-me então.

A mulher mais velha cerra as pálpebras, inclinando o rosto para o tecto. Fica assim por algum tempo, tão quieta que até se podia fazer passar por morta. A jovem em sua frente a observa com ansiedade. Entretanto a mulher levanta a sua mão e lentamente a coloca em cima da esfera de cristal.

- Vejo... O seu amor da sua vida aparecerá cedo, muito antes do que tu esperarias... É... alguém próximo... que vês todos os dias...

- Ai meu deus, será o Hiroshi! - diz a jovem, exaltada.

- O seu nome ainda me é desconhecido... Apenas me deixa tentar ver mais pert... - dito isto, a mulher cala-se e estremece violentamente. Os tremores aumentam cada vez mais de intensidade, tanto até que a mesa e a bola de cristal também abanam.

- Senhora! Você sente-se b... - começa a jovem, muito assustada, mas cala-se rapidamente, pois a bola de cristal agora se tingia de um negro tão escuro que parecia absorver o que se encontrava a seu redor. Em poucos segundos, a esfera é complatamente preenchida pela substância no seu interior. A mulher, continuando a estremecer, subitamente abre os seus olhos e estes também se encontram completamente tingidos de negro. Abrindo a boca, dá um grito tão avalassador que parecia vir do próprio inferno.

- SENHORA! - a jovem afasta-se rapidamente, preparada para correr para fora da tenda e chamar por ajuda. Mas não foi preciso, pois grande parte das pessoas que se esncontravam em fila para uma sessão com a vidente, entram bruscamente pela tenda adentro, prontas para ajudar no que fosse. Mas quando reparam na mulher ainda sentada na mesa a estremecer, ficam como coladas ao chão e apenas observam com espanto.

De repente, a mulher abre a sua boca e uma rajada de energia negra sai dessa, atingindo a maioria dos espectadores. Estes são atirados contra as paredes da tenda. Com uma voz alta, embora rouca, diz:

- O Fim está ao alcance! Humanos do planeta Terra, oiçam com atenção! Ela está cada vez mais próxima, essa criatura repugnante que nos quer devorar a todos! Invoquem a Esquecida o mais rápido possível! Ela é a nossa única salvação deste horror!  
>POR FAVOR. OIÇAM O NOSSO PEDIDO! A Esquecida...<p>

O negro desaparece dos seus olhos e a velha mulher cai no chão, exausta.

* * *

><p>Na salinha acolhedora do templo Hikawa, as Sailor Senshi se encontravam em torno da mesa, agora detransformadas. Os dois gatos, Luna e Artemis também se encontram a seu lado. Bebiam todos em silêncio um chá quente de limão que Makoto havia preparado antes.<p>

A um canto da mesa estava Klile sentada, mas agora de um aspecto muito diferente. Não tinha mais a pele acinzentada e os olhos brilhantes e maldosos. Agora a sua pele tinha um tom mais humano e os seus olhos emitiam um ar de serenidade. Passaria despercebida numa multidão na rua.

O silêncio continua. Todas se lembravam como ela tinha aparecido no estúdio de TV, ter explicado que agora estava do lado delas e que lhes prometeria contar tudo que soubesse. Sailor Mercury a tinha analisado com o seu computador e descoberto que ela agora não continha poder algum, especialmente comparado com desde a última vez que a encontraram. Depois Klile tinha falado que iria explicar tudo, mas estava muito fraca e que tinha de comer alguma coisa.

O silêncio ainda continua.  
>Até Usagi não se conseguir conter mais.<p>

- Então Klile? O que tens para contar? Acho que tiveste tempo suficiente! - diz exaltada.

- Sim, Sailor Moon. Eu sei, só estava a pensar como começar. Não me lembro de muito, mas o que sei é muito confuso...

- O quê? Eu ainda não confio nela meninas... - diz Haruka desconfiada – Não nos devíamos ter detransformado a sua frente.

- Ora ora Haruka, ela não tem poderes. Se tentar fugir apanhámo-la e a fazemos nossa prisioneira. - diz Michiru maldosamente.

- Tenham lá calma e não tirem conslusões precipitadas! - começa Minako – Não pensaram que talvez o avô da Rei acharia um pouco estranho se as próprias Sailor Senshi fossem para a sua casa tomar chá como se vivessem lá? Além do mais não poderíamos lá estar no estúdio, pois a Klile está quase de certeza a ser perseguida pelos seus antigos camaradas. Eles de certeza que não querem que ela nos dê esta informação. - diz calmamente.

- Tens razão. Mas então, desembucha se faz favor! - pressiona Haruka.

- Sim... Bem eu pertenço... Quer dizer pertencia, á organização de Januarium Regal. Segundo a nossa doutrina, somos os únicos regentes legítimos do Universo. A nossa rainha é a Imperadora por direito do Universo inteiro.

- Mas... Quem é a vossa rainha?

- Não sei... - Klile baixa os olhos – Não me lembro... Acho que ninguém sabe, a não ser a nossa comandante, a Rainha Scroll.

- Não sabes? Sabes, eu acho que és uma grande mentirosa...! - Haruka levanta-se, pronta para atacar Klile.

- Pára, Haruka! - exclama Usagi enervada – Além de eu ter a certeza que ela está a dizer a verdade, temos que ouvir o que ela está a a dizer. Mentira ou não, é a nossa única pista!

Haruka senta-se no seu lugar de novo, visívelmente contrariada.

- Muito bem, continua. Qual é o vosso objectivo?

- Não sei... Quer dizer... A única coisa que sei é acerca das nossas missões. Não sei qual é o objectivo final, ou como alcançá-lo.

- Então, qual foram as tuas missões?

- As minhas missões eram encontrar a Esquecida e ao mesmo tempo eliminar a influência dos oráculos de Siris Real sobre este mundo.

Usagi olha espantada para Klile. A Esquecida? As Outer Senshi olham entre si.

- A Esquecida... Quem é ela?

- Não sei ao certo. Só sei que era uma adversária muito poderosa que tinhamos antes de sermos seladas há muitos anos atrás. Tão poderosa que nos pode destruir por completo.

- E os oráculos? - pergunta Makoto - Quem são eles?

- Também não sei a história completa, mas eles são poderosos magos que fizeram frente a Januarium Regal outrora. De alguma maneira, renasceram nesta era também e agora estão a impedir as nossas missões. Pensáva-mos que vocês as Sailor Senshi eram uma manifestação sua, que vocês eram a reencarnação desses oráculos. Mas ainda não sabemos se esse é mesmo o caso.

- Intressante... Nós? A reencarnação de oráculos? Posso já dizer que não somos. - responde Ami – Mas isso é outro assunto. Porquê que não te lembras de nada?

- Desculpem... - lágrimas surgem nos olhos de Klile. - Do meu tempo em Januarium Regal não me lembro de quase nada. Depois de ter sido acordada do selo por Scroll e os Noaidi, quase não me lembro de nada. Só do meu tempo antes de me juntar a Januarium Regal e estas últimas semanas logo depois de despertar de novo...

- Os Noaidi? Quem são esses?

- Quatro feiticeiros muito poderosos que constróiem e organizam as nossas missões. São eles que ajudam a rainha Scroll a fazer o seu trabalho de comandante com as suas artimanhas mágicas... Mas também não me lembro de muito acerca deles...

- Mas... O que aconteceu para tu vires para o lado do bem? E porquê agora?

Klile engole em seco.

- Sailor Moon... Eu nem sempre fui maléfica... Há biliões de anos atrás, antes de me juntar a Sirium Regal vivia em com as minhas irmãs num planeta que se situava na galáxia cilíndrica de Rabiout, não muito longe desta Via Láctea... Vivíamos felizes... Até ouvirmos falar do nascimento de Januarium Regal! Ficamos com medo, aliás toda a gente do nosso planeta ficou. Tinhamos planeado a nossa fuga do planeta, juntamente com milhares de pessoas. O Concelho Federal Mundial tinha decidio evacuar toda a população do planeta para outro lugar. Mas... Januarium Regal soube das fugas em massa e apareceu rápidamente na nossa galáxia... Milhares de sistemas solares foram devastados em poucas horas... Mais o nosso...

- Mas, como sobreviveste?

- Elas... Elas capturaram os meus pais... Não sei porquê, tinham intresse em me seduzir a mim e as minhas irmãs para o lado das trevas. Ameaçaram matá-los e obrigaram-nos a juntar a eles. E depois... - Klile cai agora em pranto, soluçando. - Foi como magia... Eu e elas enchemo-nos de maldade e... matamos os nossos pais! Os nossos próprios pais...! - Klile deita-se violentamente no chão, chorando. Usagi aproxima-se reluctante. Será um truque? Mas quase de seguida, decide que não e coloca a mão nas costas de Klile.

- Pronto...

- Desculpem, Sailor Senshi... Desculpa por tudo Sailor Moon...! Eu não quis fazer mal, eu só queria viver em paz... Eu não era mim própria... Foi só quando Sailor Mercury evoluiu e depois com o seu ataque destruiu o meu corpo maléfico que eu voltei a mim. O ataque dela purificou a minha Essência.

Dito isto, Usagi vê á sua frente a essência de Mamoru sendo retirada mesmo á sua frente.

- Klile, que fizeste ao Mamoru? Como irei recuperar a sua Essência? Aliás, o que é exactamente a Essência?

- Mamoru? - Klile tenta lembrar-se - Ah, esse será o Tuxedo Kamen? Entreguei a sua essência a Scroll. Para a recuperares precisas de enfrentar Scroll, Sailor Moon. - segue-se uma pausa, pois Klile ainda soluçava.

- A Essência é a fonte de toda a vida... É a alma de cada ser. O seu brilho eterno... Quem ficar sem ela não morre mas fica num estado de apatia, sem poder algum. O corpo está vivo mas a alma não existe mais, pois saiu com a Essência.

- Então, é um Star Seed?

- O que é um Star Seed? - pergunta Klile curiosa.

- Bem, antes de Januarium Regal chegar a este mundo, tinhamos como adversários a Shadow Galactica, liderados por uma Sailor Senshi muito forte que tentou invadir a Via Láctea toda para aumentar o seu poder. Ela retirava um cristal, o Star Seed que tinha o poder de planetas dentro de si. Mas quando era retirado, o corpo da pessoa desaparecia por fim, por isso não deve ser a mesma coisa... - pondera Ami.

- Não sei, pode ser a mesma coisa, apenas que o modo de retirar poderia ser diferente e um deles era menos bom para o corpo da pessoa... Mas sim, a Essência também contém o poder de um planeta em si, isso claro, se pertencer a uma Sailor Senshi. - Klile faz uma breve pausa - Não sei muito sobre os inimigos que já cá apareceram, mas sempre ouvi falar que a Terra sempre foi um planeta muito atribulado. - diz Klile, sorrindo timidamente - Já quando eu vivia com as minhas irmãs antes disto acontecer. Muita gente era seduzida pelo poder do Cristal Prateado...

Usagi sorri também, mas logo de seguida, a sua mente pensa numa só coisa.

- Então o que temos de fazer é atacar o vosso esconderijo e enfrentar Scroll. Só assim salvaremos o Mamoru e salvaremos este mundo.

Ouvindo isto, Klile levanta-se com uma expressão de desespero na sua cara.

- Eu não faria isso, Sailor Moon! Scroll e os Noaidi, embora enfraquecidos depois de sair do selo, são muito fortes para vocês! Eles poderiam destruir este planeta sozinhos se quisessem. Mas a Esquecida de certeza acordaria com isso. Acho que a Esquecida está destinada a acordar se der conta que o poder de Januarium Regal se começa a infiltrar mais uma vez no universo. Por favor, não façam isso!

- Hm... Tenho que admitir que ela tem razão, Sailor Moon... Não sabemos o nível de poder que eles possuem. Temos que investigar antes que de atacar por agora. - diz Luna com a sua vozinha aguda - Bem, onde vai ela ficar? Não a podemos deixar aqui, especialmente com os montes de pessoas que aqui aparecem todos os dias...

- Ela pode ir para minha casa! - Makoto observa Luna. - Lá vivo sozinha e acho que ninguém irá descobrir, pois é um apartamento bem escondido.

- Boa ideia, Mako. Vamos todas lá contigo para a por a salvo.

- Não podemos fazer isso, acho que iria dar muito nas vistas com nove pessoas e dois gatos em grupo lá. Acho que se os inimigos nos vissem deduziam logo. Não acham? - diz Rei.

Minako fala, pensativa:

- Acho que se eles virem a Klile é que eles notarão... Não por andarmos em grupo... Temos que nos disfarçar de alguma maneira. Ao menos a ela.

- EU SEI! - Usagi leva a mão aos seus bolsos, procurando rapidamente. Pouco depois, tira de um deles uma caneta cor-de-rosa com um cristalzinho também da mesma cor no seu topo. - A minha caneta de disfarces!

Minako também tinha tirado o seu compacto de pó-de-arroz em forma de lua crescente.

- Eu também tenho o meu aqui!

- Usamos o da Usagi, já que o teu parece estar descarregado desde há muito, Mina... - diz Artemis embaraçado.

- Hehehehe, parece que já não o uso há muito tempo e tenho-me esquecido dele! - Minako ri-se, coçando a nuca ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois pois, mas para entrar no concerto da Mimete já o tinhas bem carregado, ora não é verdade? - pergunta Rei, provocadora.

- Desculpe-me se eu o carregava todas as noites para entrar nos camarins de famosos e... - mas Minako cala-se, pois agora ficou consciente que falara demais. As outras apenas olhavam para ela, espantadas. Rei foi a primeira a recompor-se:

- Ai é! Andaste a perseguir famosos só para lhe entrares nos camarins? Que fazias lá dentro?

- Aposto que lhes cheirava a roupa interior! - diz Michiru divertida.

- AI QUE PORCA TU ÉS, NÃO FAZIA NADA DISSO. Eu só tocava numas coisitas e "prontos"! Parem de se rir!

- Aiai Minako... - Usagi leva a mão á cabeça. - És louca, já sabemos.

- Se o for, e só por influência tua. - Rei faz uma careta a Usagi.

- O QUÊ? Influência minha? Não sou eu que tenho fotografias semi-pornográficas debaixo da estante...

- ANDASTE A VER O MEU CATÁLOGO DE BANDAS FEMININAS DE NOVO, USAGI? Não se mexe nas coisas dos outros! - mas Usagi já tinha posto a lingua de fora e fazia caretas bem feias a Rei. Esta atira-se para cima dela e começam as duas á luta, como é costume. As outras olham e suspiram.

- Já estão elas outra vez... Nunca há paz nesta casa... - diz Ami, escondendo um pequeno sorriso. Na verdade, ela estava contente por Usagi se encontrar mais animada depois do que tinha acontecido com Mamoru.

- Meninas, PAREM! - Makoto levanta-se. - Podemos nos despachar, mais tempo que perdemos é mais tempo que damos ao inimigo!

Usagi e Rei páram imediatamente com a sua luta. Usagi, extremamente corada, entrega a caneta de transformação a Klile, dizendo:

- Apenas a atira ao ar e diz "Moon Power, transforma-me num..." e depois dizes no que te queres transformar. É muito fácil e eficaz! - Usagi sorri. Klile pega na caneta com as suas mãos trémulas. Hesita por momentos, mas depois atira a caneta para cima, girando.

- MOON POWER! Transforma-me num eletricista! - e dito isto, a caneta emite um brilho intenso que envolve Klile. Tão rápido como começou, o brilho desfaz-se e onde estava Klile, agora se encontrava um homem de cabelo castanho e óculos de ramo preto. Na cabeça tinha um boné azul e trazia um fato de trabalho também em azul, um pouco manchado de branco. Este olha para si próprio com espanto enquanto a caneta vai caindo ao chão. Usagi apanha-a antes que isso aconteça.

- Ena! Eu não pedi para ficar num HOMEM eletricista! - exclama o rapaz com espanto.

- Foi por teres dito UM eletricista. Para ser mulher devias ter dito UMA. Essa caneta leva tudo muito literalmente. - diz Luna.

- Ainda bem, que já me salvou uma data de vezes. - Usagi pensa na vez em que Minako se tinha transformado em Sailor Moon, salvando-a de ser descoberta por Kaolinite.

- Mas ficaste bem giro... QUERO DIZER GIRA! - Makoto ri-se alto para disfarçar.

- Makoto... Bem leva a caneta, precisas dela para voltar ao normal, Klile.

- Obrigada. - Klile pega na caneta de novo e agradece. - Vamos lá!

Todas saem do templo e correm para a paragem de autocarro no fundo da escadaria.

* * *

><p>Um espelho muito gasto se encontrava no meio da leve neblina que pairava naquele lugar. Logo atrás deste, uma grande torre se erguia, em forma cilíndrica e pontiaguda no topo. Parecia uma agulha, mas de muito maior tamanho. As ruínas em torno dos dois ainda se encontravam as mesmas como antes. O céu estava repleto de estrelas que cintilavam constantemente, mas mesmo acima do topo da torre estava uma nuvem meio avermelhada, meio negra, que se espalhava no céu como um enorme polvo, cheio de tentáculos aqui e ali. A nuvem emanava horror.<p>

Scroll caminhava lentamente. A sua rainha a tinha chamado de novo a seu lado e ela temia que não fosse por uma boa causa. Preocupada, chegou por fim ao pé do espelho. Lá dentro, algo negro e sem forma se movia rapidamente.

- Porquê tão preocupada, Scroll...? - perguntava a voz rouca e sombria da vultura nas profundezas do espelho.

- Não estou preocupada, Majestade! - Scroll engole em seco. - Apenas um pouco receosa... Temo que a Esquecida vá acordar.

- Sim? Não és a única... Essa insolente... Onde eu vou, tem ela sempre de me impedir. ODEIO-A! Ela não pode acordar, Scroll! O plano tem que prosseguir como o planeámos.

- Sim mas... Temo que se chegamos perto de mais dela, ela nos descobrirá á mesma... Não se seria melhor se tentássemos com outr...

- NÃO! - a sombra interrompe Scroll abruptamente. Ela sente como os seus pêlos no pescoço se erguem. - O PLANO TEM QUE PROSSEGUIR COMO COMBINADO. Ela é a ÚNICA que pode quebrar o selo, Scroll! Faz apenas tudo como que digo e não tens nada a temer. Eu sei quando passamos dos limites!

- Sim Majestade. - Scroll faz uma grande vénia - Mas por que me chamou?

- Pergunto porquê que interrompeste a procura da Esquecida?

Scroll engole em seco, de novo. Como será que ela soube?

- Bem... Descobrimos algo de grave... Sobre as Sailor Senshi.

- Essas? - a voz ri-se com desdém - Estás-me a dizer que vocês têm medo de umas rapariguinhas de saia curta sem poder algum? Apenas as mata pessoalmente, Scroll! E não, não usas poder a mais ao fazer isso.

- Mas elas têm algo em especial... Uma delas, Sailor Moon, é a reencarnação da princesa da Lua.

- Sim? Muitas das Sailor Senshi desta galáxia são princesas de astros, ou a reencarnação delas... A que queres chegar, Scroll? - pergunta a voz vinda do espelho, com dificuldade.

- Mas... Você sabe quem era a rainha da Lua quando invadimos o Sistema Solar, não sabe?

- Sim. A Serenity. Que tem isso?

- Sailor Moon é muito parecida com Serenity, não acha? Chegámos á conclusão que afinal É a reecarnação da sua filha. E se o é, ela tem um item muito poderoso. Um item que não me permite usar os nosso métodos convencionais...

- O Cristal Prateado... - a voz cala-se por momentos, horrorizada. Scroll aguarda a resposta com receio - O CRISTAL PRATEADO? Mas isso é óptimo. - diz a voz exaltada.

- O quê? - pergunta Scroll, muito surpresa.

- Essa pedrinha tem um poder ENORME! Se ela o usar em demasia, pode interferir o poder da Esquecida e então a acordar. Mas... Podemos roubá-lo! E depois usamos o seu poder para abrir o portal ainda mais! Quando fizeres isso, ele irá gerar mais energia e conseguir localizar a Esquecida logo! Assim não é preciso irmos atrás dela pessoalmente! O portal tratará de tudo.

Scroll olha para o espelho com surpresa. Tinha completamente se esquecido desse promenor.

- Mas, tem mesmo a certeza que o portal irá conseguir localizá-la se receber o poder do Cristal Prateado? - pergunta Scroll, visivelmente exaltada.

- Absoluta!

- Hm... Mas irá ser difícil retirar o Cristal Prateado a Sailor Moon. Não sabemos onde está...

- Sabemos sim... A Essência do instolente Tuxedo Kamen é o Golden Crystal... Podes agora chegar a conclusão onde se encontra o Cristal Prateado, não podes?

A boca de Scroll contorce-se num sorriso maléfico. Faz outra vénia em frente do velho espelho á sombra da enorme torre.

* * *

><p>O prédio onde Makoto vivia estava coberto por uma grossa camada de neve. O céu nebulado fazia um constraste cinzento com o branco imaculado desta. Nas redondezas só havia silêncio. Nada se movia ou respirava. Até que na paragem a alguns metros de distância, se ouve uma grande algazarra. Um grupo constiuído de raparigas e um rapaz correm rapidamente para a entrada do prédio, em qual duas delas gesticulam e falam agressivamente.<p>

- Usagi, Rei! Parem imediatamente com isso! Vocês atraem toda a atenção para nós! Parvas!

- A Rei é que é uma estúpida, sempre a chatear-meeeeee! O Pai Natal não se vai esquecer de mim este Natal, tal como ela disse! - retorque Usagi, tentando chegar ao cabelo de Rei para o puxar.

- AIIIII! SUA IDIOTA, VAIS VER! - Rei ergue a mão, preparada para dar um valente sopapo a Usagi. Makoto mete-se entre as duas separando-as.

- Por favor, PODEMOS CONTINUAR A ANDAR! - grita, enervada. Usagi e Rei vão-se acalmando, até pararem por completo. As restantes riem violentamente á sucapa. Pouco depois, continuam a caminhada para a porta da entrada. Mas antes de lá chegar, dão de caras com uma rapariga que andava sozinha na rua, perdida em pensamentos.

- Sirida? Tu aqui? - pergunta Makoto, espantada. Sirida, ouvindo a voz, olha para cima bruscamente. A sua cara alegra-se de as ver.

- Olá a todas! Tudo bem? - diz, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo selvagem.

- Sim e contigo? - dizem as Inners em coro. As Outers apenas se limitam a sorrir.

- Também, obrigada. Estava a caminho de uma loja de tricot que há aqui perto, pois preciso de malhas para um casaco que estou a fazer.

- Uhhh, um casaco? - Usagi fica muito entusiasmada. - Não sabia que tricotavas, Sirida!

- É. - esta ri-se - A minha mãe ensinou-me em pequena. - Sirida dá um pontapé a uma pedra que se encontrava na rua com o seu pé revestido com umas sandálias salto de agulha. - E vocês, para onde vão?

- Vamos a casa da Makoto, ela mora aqui mesmo neste prédio.

- O quê? - Sirida vira a cabeça e olha para o prédio atrás de si, surpreendida - Sempre passei aqui e nunca te vi!

- Pois, eu não saio muito. - diz Makoto timidamente, pois isso não era bem verdade - Mas olha, queres vir a minha casa conosco? Podemos ver todas um filme e comer pizza!

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! - berram todas em coro, até Klile disfarçada sorria, pois estava esfomeada. Estava de novo a recuperar as suas necessidades humanas e isso a fazia alegre, apesar de se encontrarem num tempo de grande crise. O mundo estava prestes a cair nas mãos do inimigo. Mal as outras sabiam do que iria acontecer se Januarium Regal conseguisse obter a energia necessária. Bem, nem ela própria sabia, mas sentia que iria ser algo horrível. A voz de Sirida chama-lhe a atenção, afugentando os seus pensamentos. Mas a voz de Sirida a faz lembrar de alguém... Alguém muito familiar...

- Claro que irei. - responde Sirida feliz. - Vou só á loja mesmo e até posso passar pela loja de vídeos pois eu sei de um filme que vocês irão adorar! Ah, e também vou ligar aos meus pais a dizer o sucedido! Xau, 'té já!

Todas acenam freneticamente a Sirida que corre até desaparecer no horizonte. Depois de não a verem mais, recomeçam a caminhar para a porta do prédio.

Haruka leva a mão á cabeça:

- O que ia ser uma operação de guarda, é agora uma festinha em casa... - suspira.

- Ai, olha que tu parecias muito feliz quando falaram em pizzas! - diz Michiru, muito risonha. - Não achas que estás a ficar um pouco gorda, Haruka? Acho que não precisas de comer pizza!

- Michiru, já disse e digo de novo, não admito conversas desse tipo fora da cama! - diz Haruka tentanto parecer séria, mas o tom da sua voz a desapontava. As outras apenas olhavam pra ela, curiosas.

- Estão a olhar para quê? - pergunta, virando a cara rapidamente, pois não quer que vejam que está a corar. Michiru apenas ri á sucapa. O mesmo acontece aos restantes.

Entrando no elevador, chegam rapidamente ao apartamento de Makoto. Estava, como sempre, cheio de plantas por todos os cantos. Ami chega-se para perto de Makoto, perguntando:

- Então, pensei que não tinhas tantas plantas desde que a Tellun as matou!

- E não tinha. - responde Makoto – Mas comprei novas. Essa maldita Tellun... Tinha as minhas plantinhas há LARGOS anos... - conclui, zangada.

- Calma, os Death Busters tiveram o que mereceram por fim. EN NOME DAS TUAS PLANTAS, CASTIGÁMO-LOS! - diz Minako, levantando o braço com o punho fechado. O problema foi que os seus movimentos foram um pouco enérgicos demais, fazendo com que batesse num vaso que estava em cima de uma mesinha encostada á parede. O vaso caiu no chão, partindo-se com um grande estrondo. Makoto começa a fumegar.

- MIIINAAAAKOOOOO! - grita, aproximando-se dela com uma vassoura.

- AI ACUUUDAM! ELA MATA-ME! - Minako começa a correr pela sala num vaivém total. Makoto tenta apanhá-la para a castigar.

- Meninas, parem com isso por favor! - diz Setsuna, lentamente, mas minguém lhe dá ouvidos. As duas apenas continuam, provocando vários estrondos pela casa.

- PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE! - grita por fim. O seu grito faz as duas pararem de imediato, tão subitamente que até se estatelam no chão, uma em cima da outra. Levantando-se rapidamente olham para Setsuna, envergonhadas.

- Muito bem, acabem com as brincadeiras! Minako, limpa o que sujaste! Makoto, vai á janela ver se a Sirida volta e lhe dizes o andar e a porta onde moras! Andor, andor! - as duas vão rapidamente fazer o que lhes foi dito. Setsuna pega no telefone, dizendo:

- E eu cuido das pizzas! - diz, sorrindo como uma maluca. As outras limitam-se apenas a olhar. Usagi sorri, mas os seus pensamentos voam de novo até Mamoru. Como estará ele? A mãe de Ami prometera dizer se algo acontecesse. O que mais aterrorizava Usagi era se a sua Essência fosse destruída e ele desaparecesse por completo. Usagi pega no comando e liga a televisão de Makoto, para afungentar tais pensamentos. Estava a dar o noticiário.

- As notícias, tão cedo?

- Deve ter acontecido algo de grave. Usagi, aumenta o volume por favor. - diz Ami, virando-se para Usagi. Ela faz o que lhe foi pedido.

"- _... e as duas afectadas ainda se encontram no hospital de Juban. Aqui estamos para falar com algumas pessoas que viram o sucedido. Minha senhora, diga-nos o que aconteceu exactamente?_

_- Não sei bem, apenas quando entrei estava a vidente com os seus olhos todos negros e a gritar. Uma força invisível atirou-nos depois contra a parede. Depois ela falou numa voz tremendamente rouca._

_- E o que foi que disse?_

_- Não me lembro exactamente das palavras, mas algo do género: "Humanos, oiçam-nos acordem a esquecida... A esquecida..." Falavam sempre numa tal esquecida..._

_- Muito obrigada pela sua colaboração minha senhora, passamos agora para o estúdio que fez uma lista sobre todos os incidentes estranhos em Tóquio nestas últimas semanas, não é verdade, Haruki?_

_- Sim Kotone, estas últimas semanas foram muito agitadas para Tóquio. E não só, estes últimos anos parecem ter sido governados por um aumento de actividade mística na cidade. Apareceram as Sailor Senshi que sempre nos defenderam de ataques estranhos, mas será que isto tudo aparecia se elas não tivessem vindo? Será que são as Sailor Senshi que atraem isto tudo para nós? Ou melhor, serão ELAS que atacam as pessoas e depois as fingem salvar, só para ganhar a nossa confiança? Isto e tudo mais será discutido aqui na mesa ás 8, entre mim e Karashiro Inoue, do partido Liberal-Democrático. Fique a ver, até ás 8!**"**_ - mas o televisor é desligado abruptamente por Usagi, que atira o comando para o sofá, enervada.

- Que raio? Salvamos sempre este mundo e agora o jornalistazinho idiota anda a difamar-nos? Por deus!

- Concordo plenamente contigo! Mas não ouviste o caso que estavam a falar? Falaram da Esquecida! - diz Setsuna, alertada.

- Realmente, não percebi.

- Eu ligo á minha mãe que ela já me conta tudo! - Ami corre para o telefone de Makoto, marcando o número para o gabinete da sua mãe que trabalhava no hospital. Ami pensava que a mãe podia saber algo já que as vítimas foram internadas lá. A sua mãe responde quase de imediato.

- Sim? - diz, com cansaço audível.

- Mãe sou eu, Ami. Olha vi agora na televisão sobre um caso estranho com uma vidente. Só que não apanhamos o início, mas falaram sobre olhos pretos... Ouvimos que foram levadas para aí e se tu sabias algo...

- Sim, até fui eu que tratei delas. Mas não te posso contar Ami, é um assunto confidencial.

- Mãe, por favor... Sabes que não ando por aí a contar coisas dessas a toda a gente!

- Pronto, está bem! - a senhora Mizuno suspira - Foi uma mulher de 53 anos e uma jovem de 17 que vieram cá parar. A mulher trabalhava como vidente e a jovem encontrava-se com ela na tenda. Depois, segundo as pessoas, houve um tipo de explosão e foram todos projectados para trás, mas a mulher e a jovem, que estava mais perto dela, estão num estado mais grave que os restantes... Entraram as duas inexplicavelmente em coma e nunca mais acordaram...

- Mas... e aquilo sobre os seus olhos?

- Dizem que os olhos da mulher estavam negros, e a bola de cristal também. Mas não sabemos se é verdade, ao menos não encontramos nada que implicasse isso. Ah, outra coisa, a mulher ás vezes no coma murmura algo sobre um tal oráculo... - a senhora Mizuno suspira de novo - Não sei porque me perguntas para descrever casos estranhos Ami, para quê que queres saber disso?

- Por nada mãe, só estava curiosa! Obrigada por me contares. Vens jantar hoje?

- Hoje não chego cedo filha, desculpa. - diz a senhora Mizuno com desagrado - Mas amanhã devo chegar cedo. Até amanhã, minha filha.

- Até amanhã mãe! - Ami coloca o telefone de novo na cavilha. Corre de novo para a sala e conta tudo o que ouviu ás amigas.

- É realmente estranho... Um oráculo? - pergunta Rei pensativa, não notando que o rapaz de fato azul que estava sentado no sofá, empalidecera e tremia sem parar. Usagi pergunta:

- Que foi, Klile?

- O oráculo...! Não percebem! É um dos oráculos de Siris Real!

Todas olham para ele com espanto. Rei aproxima-se:

- Mas, tens a certeza!

- Sim! Eu sei que os oráculos se iriam manifestar de alguma forma! Na televisão disseram que falaram da Esquecida. Só podem ser eles! A minha teoria é que o espírito de algum deles possuiu a vidente. Ou melhor, ela se calhar é a reencarnação de um deles!

- Temos que encontrar essa mulher o mais rápido possível... - diz Minako, séria. - Se Januarium Regal sabe que um dos oráculos renasceu neste mundo...

- Irão matá-la! Sailor Moon, tu tens que chegar a essa mulher primeiro!

- Mas ela está no hospital da cidade! - começa Haruka. - Podemos apenas ir buscá-la e escondê-la!

- É uma ideia. Vamos lá agora? - pergunta Makoto.

- Não! E a Sirida? E quem vai proteger a Klile?

- Eu fico. - diz Hotaru - Elas estão bem comigo. Vocês vão.

- Mas Hotaru...! - exclama Michiru preocupada, não querendo deixar a rapariga sozinha.

- Só por eu ser pequena não significa que me matam tão facilmente, Michiru. - diz com convicção - Lembra-te que eu tenho poder, sim?

- Pronto está bem. - Michiru suspira - Vamos lá?

- Sim! - dizem em coro. Dirigem-se todas para a porta, deixando Hotaru e Klile sozinhas na sala.

Pouco tempo depois, Hotaru ouve um grito vindo lá de fora.

- MAKOTOOO! - Sirida tinha chegado. Hotaru caminha para a janela.

- Já vou ai abrir! É no quarto andar! - diz, logo correndo para o hall e carregando no botãozinho para abrir o portão. Pouco depois entra Sirida no apartamento, pendurando o seu casaco entre os outros.

- Onde foram todas? - pergunta, vendo que no sofá só está sentado um rapaz de fato azul muito gasto.

- Tiveram que sair! O avô de Rei precisava de ajuda com uma coisa e por isso disseram que eu e o Shingo ficariamos aqui e começássemos a ver o filme. A pizza vem daqui a pouco. O trabalho é rápido, por isso acho que voltam daqui a pouco! - responde Hotaru, sorrindo.

- Oh, está bem! - diz Sirida, um pouco duvidosa. - Se assim for, é melhor começar. Vais adorar este filme! - fala, caminhando para o leitor de DVD.

Entretanto, as Sailor Senshi correm em direcção para o hospital. Sailor Moon fala no intercomunicador com Luna, que tinha ido para a sala de controlo abaixo do salão de jogos do Crown.

- Meninas, não encontrei nada sobre Januarium Regal no nosso banco de dados. Estou agora a ver no de Crystal Tokyo, que a Neo Queen Serenity nos enviou para enfrentar futuros inimigos, mas como e muito maior, vai demorar mais tempo a fazer a pesquisa!

- Não faz mal, Luna! Não detecto alguma energia estranha no caminho. - responde Sailor Mercury.

- E não devias, não há nenhuma energia especial em toda a cidade, especialmente no hospital! - diz Artemis.

- Hm... Mas isso é estranho...

- Porquê, Sailor Mars?

- Porque se aquela mulher é um oráculo, devia emitir algum tipo de energia fora do comum, se eles são tão poderosos como a Klile diz.

- Hm... Eu ainda acho que não deviamos confiar na Klile! - diz Sailor Uranus. - Como sabemos que não está a fingir? Que só a fizeram numa humana para nós não detectarmos o poder dela e dar informações para Januarium Regal!

- Não... Eu sei que ela é honesta, Uranus... - responde Sailor Moon com certeza. - Eu apenas sei...

- Além do mais, se ela tentar algo com a Hotaru, não me parece que vá vencer... A Hotaru é poderosa, consegue bem domá-la!

- Não sei... Mas se é mesmo isto o plano dela? Ficar sozinha com a Hotaru e depois convertê-la para o lado do mal? Com o poder imenso da Hotaru, iria ser fatal para este mundo! - continua Uranus.

- Achas que a Hotaru é parva? A Hotaru é uma menina muito forte, Uranus! Sabes muito bem disso! Além do mais lembra-te de como ela nos salvou a todos do Pharaoh 90, apesar de estar infectada pela Mistress 9! Sem ela estariamos perdidos. Ela ficará bem.

- Mas Venus...! - começa Uranus, mas Sailor Neptune apenas toca nela e abana a cabeça, sinalando que a Venus tinha razão.

Por fim, chegam ao hospital. Este era um conjunto de prédios enormes, esbranquiçados, cheios de janelas na sua fachada, umas emitindo luz e outras banhadas na escuridão. Mercury consegue, com o seu computador, descobrir qual sala onde a vidente era tratada. Também descobre que eram proibidas visitas.

- Raios...

- Lá se foi o nosso plano por água abaixo... - diz Jupiter, referindo-se á sua decisão de detransformarem e depois tentar passar como visitas para a vidente.

- Eu sei como fazer! - exclama Venus rapidamente. Dito isto, tira o seu compacto de pó-de-arroz em forma de lua crescente.

- Venus, sabes que não está carregado...

- Carrego agora!

- Mas não é noit... - mas Sailor Mars cala-se, pois nenhuma delas notara que a noite tinha caido e a Lua reluzia com o seu brilho prateado no céu negro. Venus abre o seu compacto e deixa-o no parapeito de uma janela sob a luz do luar. Pouco depois, o compacto muda a sua cor de prateado para um dourado intenso. Sailor Moon nunca tinha visto o compacto de Sailor Venus a carregar.

- Pensei que fosse sempre dourado... - murmura.

- Não, quando muda de cor significa que está prestes a estar completamente carregado. Mas é estranho...

- O quê?

- Nunca carregou tão rapido...

- Parece que até a Lua está preocupada... - suspira Mars.

Uns minutos depois, a jóia que adorna o compacto muda a sua cor de dourado para a sua cor rosada de costume. Sailor Venus agarra no compacto e diz:

- CRESCENT MOON POWER, TRANSFORMA-NOS EM ENFERMEIRAS! - e dito isto, uma luz dourada sai do seu compacto, envolvendo-as. Meio segundo depois, estão cada uma na sua farda de enfermeira com emblemas contendo os seus nomes com o logotipo do hospital de Juban.

- Bem, vamos lá! Mas não podemos ir todas juntas, pode causar suspeitas se entrarem oito enfermeiras todas em grupo. Juntem-se em grupos de dois ou três e entrem com dez segundos de espaço entre os grupos por favor! - informa Ami.

Todas fazem o que foi dito e iniciam a entrada.

Lá dentro estava um reboliço geral. Nas cadeiras de espera estavam dezenas de pessoas sentadas á espera de serem atendidas, mas em pé estavam ainda mais, ora caminhando para aqui e para ali, falando uns com os outros e gesticulando furiosamente. Usagi leva uma grande cotovelada de um homem que tentava abrir caminho entre a multidão para chegar aos lavabos. O homem pede desculpa, desaparecendo entre as pessoas quase de imediato. Usagi coça o seu braço dorido.

- Isto parece mas é uma feira! - exclama ela, que tinha ido juntamente com Ami e Rei. As outras concordam em silêncio, pois tinham ficado surpreendidas com a quantidade de pessoas lá dentro. Ami pega no seu computador discretamente.

- Hm... Nenhuma energia estranha... E vocês, Luna?

- Nada.

- Muito bem, vamos! - Ami começa a caminhar, seguida por Usagi e Rei. Entram na porta que era destinada ao pessoal do hospital. Usagi olha para trás e visualiza Setsuna e Minako na entrada a alguns metros de distância.

- As outras também entraram.

- Ainda bem. Oxalá que corra tudo bem!

- Acho que sim. - começa Ami – Os médicos e enfermeiros aqui vão estar tão ocupados com a multidão lá atrás que nem nos notarão. - conclui com certeza. As três continuam a caminhar, apanhando elevadores e escadarias para o andar correcto. Depois de algum tempo, chegam finalmente ao corredor onde a vidente e a jovem rapariga estariam fechadas. Ami avança para o quarto certo, mas pára bruscamente, olhando para qualquer coisa no fundo do corredor. Rapidamente, corre, tentando levar Usagi e Rei consigo, mas uma voz as faz parar.

- Ami!

Ami vira-se lentamente.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? - uma mulher esbelta de cabelos curtos e azulados, tal como os de Ami, caminha contra elas. A sua bata branca reluz no corredor pouco iluminado.

- Olá mãe! - Ami engole em seco. Usagi e Rei seguem o seu exemplo.

- Olá, senhora Mizuno! - dizem em coro.

- O que fazem aqui? - diz, olhando-as de cima a baixo – Além do mais disfarçadas de enfermeiras...? Como... Onde arranjaram os emblemas...? Não quero saber! - diz a Ami que agora mesmo tinha tentado abrir a boca para falar. Esta fecha-a de novo. Um fio de suor escorre pela suas costas abaixo.

- Aposto que tentaram visitar a doente que te falei hoje, não foi? Este corredor é interdito para visitas, ponham-se mas é a andar senão chamo o guarda! - diz, empurrando as três para a entrada do elevador.

- Mas mãe...! É grave, tenho de explicar! OUVE! - Ami afasta-se da sua mãe, olhando-a nos olhos. Esta apenas a observa, calada. Pouco depois, diz:

- Como assim, grave?

- Vai haver um ataque em breve ao hospital, a este mesmo corredor! Temos que resgatar as pacientes, eles vão matá-las!

- O quê? Quem? Como vieste a saber disso? Que tipo de ataque?

- Mãe, por favor, tens de confiar em mim, eu apenas sei! Vai haver um ataque e dos sérios! Evacua o corredor, evacua o andar todo, sei lá, chama os guardas para ajudar, mas por favor confia em mim!

A doutora Mizuno apenas observa a sua filha. Depois sorri ironicamente e diz:

- Ami, achas que me enganas? Queres é deitar uma vista de olhos as pacientes, mas desculpa, agora não pode ser... Vamos lá. - diz, tentando empurrá-las de novo para o elevador.

- MÃE! - Ami liberta-se de novo das mãos de sua mãe. Algo cai no chão. Olhando para baixo encontra o seu broche no meio do chão tingido de uma brancura igual á da neve.

- O que é isto? - começa a sua mãe, baixando-se, mas Ami é mais rápida e apanha o seu broche primeiro, guardando-o no bolso.

- Por favor! Mãe! Acreditaem mim, eu falo a sério!

A senhora Mizuno observa a sua filha mais uma vez. Cresceu tanto... Está tão determinada. Como pode não ter notado isto anteriormente? Será que é por causa de estar tão ausente?

Sempre confiou na sua filha. Porque não o havia de fazer agora?

- Tens a certeza?

- Sim! Tens que me deixar ir ao quarto!

- Mas o que podes tu fazer, Ami? És apenas uma miúda, se isto é tão perigoso como dizes, não podes ir lá sozinha! Temos que ligar a polícia...

- NÃO! - interrompe Ami – Mãe, a polícia não irá conseguir impedir este ataque! Temos que agir rápido!

- Mas Ami! - começa a senhora Mizuno, mas é interrompida por dois sons. Um que parece uma grande pancada na parede, a faz olhar para lá. Pouco depois, um piar de máquinas corta o silêncio.

- É a sala 345! A da vidente! - diz, correndo para lá.

- NÃO, MÃE ESPERA! - Rei já tinha agarrado no seu intercomunicador, gritando:

- Venham todas, JÁ! JÁ COMEÇOU! TRANSFORMEM-SE! - mas Ami tinha corrido atrás de sua mãe.

- OH MEU DEUS AMI! - grita Usagi, tentando segui-la, mas Rei impede-a.

- Usagi, transforma-te!

- MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!

- MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP! - luzes as involvem, para pouco depois as revelarem de novo, agora transformadas. As duas correm para onde Ami tinha ido, mas algo as impede. Um imenso tremor de terra abala o corredor.

- Luna! O que foi isto?

- Cui... Gia... Malé... Saia... Men...! - o intercomunicador parece falhar.

- Não funciona! Luna? ARTEMIS?

- O meu também n... - mas Mars é interrompida por uma imensa explosão que as projecta violentamente contra a parede. Agora no que anteriormente era o tecto do corredor, se encontrava um grande buraco revelando o céu estrelado e a Lua reluzente. No ar, pairavam cinco figuras. Sailor Mars e Sailor Moon levantam-se com dificuldade, olhando para cima.

- Muito bem! - diz uma delas - Parece que as Sailor Senshi já adivinhavam...

- Excelente! - diz outra - Vamos acabar já com isto! - dito isto, um redemoinho carregado de eletricidade negra se liberta de suas mãos, dirigindo-se para as duas.


End file.
